Shh, don't tell anyone!
by Kyuuka-koinu
Summary: Narutos house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called Kakashi, who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manor, secretly. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies. SasuNaru, GaaNaru Abuse!Naruto
1. Hell to be

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: **This is a YAOI fanfiction. There will contain **Abuse!Naruto: **I know you 'flamers' are tried of hear the same thing over and over again when you want to flame something. "You don't like you no read." Well I'm not gonna say that- If you don't wanna fucking see BoyxBoy or GirlxGirl please. TURN AROUND NOW. And get the hell away from this story. Don't even brother finishing this Paragraph if you're here just to rant on how yaoi is 'sick' and stuff. I personally don't care for Flamers. If you need to get some rage out please go beat yourself up. Nothing you can say/flame will hurt me or stop me from writing this story Because I wrote this out of boredom when I had no internet connection- so if you choose to do all this sure, call me a no life x3 I don't have a life yet because I'm not even fourteen yet .-.

And letting you know I can't spell to save my own life xD

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

**Full Summary: **Naruto is on the run form the gang, his house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called 'Kakashi', who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manior, _secretly_. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies just to keep from getting murdered, and boy is he tired.

**o.o Hi there this is my first story so go easy on me :3 this story is already planned out- I got the timeline and everything so its not gonna be on of those fanfictions that go sloppy and unplanned. The story line is good. It'll just take some time to get to the juicy parts. I'll update the chapters every 3-4 days-ish I already have a nice ammount written out I just gotta get the spelling right so you won't get annoyed. Lol. **

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

"Naruto did you wash the dishes like I told you?" Iruka called from the kitchen. This is just another normal day for us, its funny how things worked out like this. I glanced down at shining gem around my neck. It was all I had to remember my parents by.

"Yes!" I yell back. I rolled over on my back. And stared at the blank white tiles above me...I wonder how many tiles there is.

Oof!

I sprung forward only to look down at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi what are you doing?" I said picking up the red fluffy ball. And nuzzling it in my face. Kyuubi gave me a lick on my nose. I smiled. "I love you too." I whispered softly as I fell backwards on my bed. Its so bouncy. I cuddle closer to kyuubi and smile rolling on my side.

"NARUTO!! GET DOWN HERE!!" Argh, His voice is so damn loud! I jolt off my bed dropping Kyuubi by accident.

"Sorry Kyuu." I whispered. I sighed in annoyance and ran down stairs stopping at the last stair.

"Yes?"

"Naruto you didn't do the dishes, I thought I told you to do the dishes!" blah blah blah... "You can't keep slackling like this- You know what rides on this family? ME, and you! Thats all there is" More blah blah blah...Er...his mouth moves pretty fast...

"Naruto do you hear me?" I snapped my head up and nod quickly. "Then get to work!!" He screamed at me. Pointing his finger at the dishes stacked. I note the hand on the hip. I roll up my sleeve quickly and start the water.

"Yeah yeah..." I wave him off. Dismissing him. Only to be greeted with a clung on my head. "Oww..." I rub the back of my head turning around to Iruka. "What was that for!?"

"love you." He said kissing me on the forehead. My lips curve into a smile unwillingly. Iruka has been the only person in my life that has at least done something for me.

"Love you too." I whisper back turning to the dishes and getting to work. Well, this was my daily life. Do the work around the house. Keep kyuubi out of trouble, and keep my sanity 100. I couldn't aford to go to school this year around Iruka really needed me. That gang keep coming by here askig for more and more money knowing we wouldn't give it to them. Ugh I hated them. From what my memory shows they've been at my house every other weekend taunting us for more and more money. I hate my parents. I hate them I hate them I hate them. How could they just leave me and Iruka like this? Living in fucking fear.

I scrubbed harder on the dish.

They knew what would happen. How come they didn't stay around? How come they didn't...they didn't...

Clash.

Arrgahh! FUCK! My hand was bleeding. I pressed too hard on the dish. I turned the water on cold Slowly pulling out the glass out my palm. Warm wet tears formed around my eyes.

I rushed to my room to open up a box and pull out come twisers and tugging on the glass. _Shit_. My hand bleed a bit more. I reached for th bandage and wrapped it around my wrist. Wincing in pain. I walked back downstairs staring down at my palm.

Oh. My. God.

I looked up only to see Orochimaru, Kabuto, and that blue Shark dude.

"Hello Na-ru-to." I hate it when he pronouced my name like that. It rolled off his tounge like poison. I bit my lip and stepped backwards.

He stepped forwards.

"Where you going?" He taunted, he knew I hated that. "You don't have to run, I just wanna get...to know you."

"You know already much about me." I hiss through my teeth. Taking another step backwards.

"Ah, I guess your right." He gave a shrug. "What I mean is...You've formed...quite well over these last few years." He licked his lips. "I might have to consitter something other than money."

I jolted up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me. Right behind me. I turned to the right into Iruka's room.

IRUKA!

"Where's Iruka." I whispered backing up on a desk behind me.

"Use your imagination. Your a bright boy." My hand rose behind me for support. Something sharp came in contact with my finger I glanced behind me. A knife. I lock both my eyes with Orichimaru's as my hand wraps around the knife. My teeth clintched together.

"Where is he.." I hissed lower. Sliding towards the door where he stood. He shuffled his feet in front of me so that we were face to face.

"You choose." He whispered stepping forward. his tounge slipping out. I bit my lip. I let my arm loosly swing at him. Everything is a blur. I ran backwards down the stairs, my feet shuffling and shuffling. I looked back only to see Orochimaru holding his arm in spite.

"You Lil' bitch." He spat.

Slam.

Owch, what on earth was that, I looked up only to be met with a punch in the face. My jaw burned. I cupped it in pain, and quickly ducked to avoid the other one coming. I rushed into the small living room that surrounded us.

"IRUKA!" I Yelled. My eyes wide as the sight. A sharp knife was being pressed into his neck. I gulped. And backed up. My feet came to a hult when I felt the gloom that loomed over me. I didn't want to look back.

"Naruto." Iruka breathed. The man holding his hair gave a snarp yank on his hair, 'causing him to bite back a scream. "N-Naruto, You gotta...Run." He spoke carefully. What was he, mad!? No way in hell I was gonna leave him!

"No!" I yelled gribbing the knife in my hand harder. Shaking my head. No, I wasn't going to leave me.

"Naruto you have too." He pleaded even more. His eyes filled with pain as the knife creased his neck. I felt like I was the one being held.

"Iruka I won-" I couldn't finish my sentence as a fist connected with my face. Heavy weight was soon pressed on me. I let out a groan. Tight arms wrapped around my slim body. My feet lifted off the ground. I could basically FEEL the redness of my face. I closed my eyes.

"Open you eyes Naruto..." An all-to-fimilar-voice taunted. I shook my head.

I'm only fourteen! I was too young for this. I shoudn't be in this type of stuff!

"C'mon Naruto Its gonna be over soon, you know everyone has a purpose...have you ever wondered what yours was." Yes. "Don't you want to know what your very exsitance means?" Who doesn't... "Let me tell you Naruto...your purpose is to come Live with me...and survie for me..and pay off the depts your father left behind."

"My father.." I whispered. "My father is dead." I hissed though my teeth. "And what ever business you had with him died along with him." A strong slap came across my face.

"Too bad that isn't the truth." Orochimaru chuckled. his eye glanced at Iruka. He was sweating and crying, streams of tears ran down his face.

Iruka...

Orochimaru turned forwards me smirking. "Well then!" He clapped his hands together. "Shall we get to work." a snake liek hand entered his pocket and pulled out a knife. He drew it closer to my body. I started shaking. My heart is pounding.

Oh god, whats going to happen. a sharp pain cut across my stomick.

"AHH!!" Oh my god. I looked down only to see a knife cutting across my body. I clinged in pain. screams of pain poured from me. "Please!" I unwilling let out as he dragged the knife futher across my body. "P-PLEASE!!" I let out louder as the pain got worse. Ripe red blood poured from me. Warm wet tears formed down my face falling down on the knife that was currently gashing in my stoumick. One more sharp cry of pain.

And soon after that another followed- that wasn't mine, I lifted my head up to see Iruka free of the man with the knife in his hand. I looked down at my hand realizing I had dropped my own knife during the painful cutting.

Orochimaru's head turned around, along with the knife, that last blow cut through my skin leaving my blood to ooze out. I let out another scream of pain.

The man holding me let me go. I dropped to the ground wasting no time to scramble away from him. I rose to my feet as quick as I could grabbing the knife on the floor. I turned around. My arm cleching my waist in shur pain. I held the knife up pointing it.

I breathed heavy from the lost of blood. I had to restrain my eyes from rolling back in pain.

"NARUTO NOW!! RUN!!" I bit my lip and hesitantly ran for the back door.

Orochimaru's voice roared in anger. I ran as fast as I could the door and I continued running. The red blood dropping leaving a trail behind me.

Fuck.

I'm starting to feel light headed...I have to keep running, I pushed myself to go faster. I groaned in pain my eyes rolling back as I bit my lip. I leaned back on a wall and looked around. Trash cans.

Great, just what I needed. NOT! I lifted myself up as I heard footsteps coming faster and faster.

I pushed myself to run more, stumbling way to much for my own good.

AH!

I opened my eyes as I only saw green grass. I gripped the grass and lifted myself up. Only to fall again. I stared up at blue skies- Was I going to die like this?

No. I refuse too. No.

I rolled over and stood up. Running forward into nothing. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know what I was doing. What was going to happen to me.

I saw light ahead.

Oh my god. I see the light! I pushed myself a little father. My arm drenched in blood, dripping down on my orange pajama pants. my bare feet had cuts all over them. I think I stepped in come glass. I pressed my foot down. I dropped to my knees. Yup the comfirmed it. I stepped in glass. I turned over pulled my knee into my chest, looking at the sharp peice of glass.

I reached towards it and yanked it out. I slowly unwrapped the Bandage from around my hand and tranfered it to my foot. I need to walk right now.

I lifted myself and stumbled around. Looking all around.

Nobody..

Nobody was there anymore...

Oh thank god. I limped forward only to lean on a large brick wall I felt it up and down. I looked up. This thing looked like it never ended. I pushed myself off of the brick wall and walked towards the light...Maybe now I could lay down...

I sighed. As another voice greeted me.

"HALT!" Great...wasn't a very welcoming one now was it... "What business do you have in Konoha?" Konoha? I made it all the way to the city? Wow.

"I'm here...visiting a friend of mine.." I breathed, I remember city folks don't like people like me. The ones from outside the city.

"Psh. Looking like that?" He said poking my chest. Ow much?

"Yes looking like this. I need some place to rest." My arm cling tighter to my side as I stood up tall. "Now if you exsqueeze me-" I pushed forward only to be stopped my a heavy hand. What on earth is up with people and their hands.

The other gruad grabbed his hand and pulled it down, he bent over and whispered into the others ear, "Just let him pass, Look at him- He'll be dead by the morning." Do they honestly think I'm stupid?

I pushed past both of them only to be greeted by the dim street lights. I looked around, the city isn't as big as people say it is. I walk randomly and limply towards nowhere. I looked around. A bunch of house and tall buildings. I think my parents use to live here. The gem on my neck was suddenly becoming quite heavy... I just need a place to crash...

Thats all...

after a few more minutes...hours...or two wondering around this big endless city. I see this big house that has this fan signal on it. I moaned this wa sthe place, I don't care who lived here I was going in it. My body ached like hell... I walked up the sidewalk, and knocked on the door loudly. The door opened slowly.

"...And How can I help you?"

* * *

**o.o My third fanfiction. Just tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll put the next one up . Spelling and grammer and correction have yet to be made T.T My computer is on strike.  
**


	2. Murder

**o.o ello again! Just gonna put up this chapter too because it seems wrong to leave it like this. **

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

**Full Summary: **Naruto is on the run form the gang, his house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called 'Kakashi', who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manior, _secretly_. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies just to keep from getting murdered, and boy is he tired.

* * *

"...And How can I help you?"

"Can I have a place to rest?" I pleaded, god I sounded pethetic. I felt like drying down on my knees and just falling asleep.

"Does this look like a- OH MY GOD." I removed my arm and showed him the torn flesh. It had dry blood on it now, I have been walking forever. The man rushed me inside. Oh god I didn't feel like walking right now. I bent my knees just wanting to rest. Before I could protest the man had picked me up.

"Ah..." I cried out. The torn torn was being squeezed together. I bit my lip for the millionth time today. I opened my mouth in pain and tears rolled down my cheeks. God the pain was numming.

We came to a halt at a bathroom, I turned my eyes to the bathroom and I was soon let down in the tub. I let out a soft mewl of pain, and placing my arm over the wound. Oh god damn...

I felt cold hands ease down my chest un buttoning my shirt. I watch the two hands with my eyes in pain.

"Ah..." I let out as The hands ran down over my cut. I heard my pants soon unzip after that I turned my head over looking at the man. My eyes filled with plead.

I felt my pants pull down and slip off my legs. I look down at my boxers. I felt something at the helm of my boxers. I lifted my hips, I felt the cold air on my member soon after. Warm water filled between my toes soon my whole bottom half.

"How did you get this wound?" His eyes roamed my body, I don't think he knew I was watching.

"Please..." I breathed. The tub was filled with warm water that ran over my cut. It felt nice...I can't tell him the truth, City folks don't like outsiders. They think people from the streets are fithly. Thats why they have a wall up.

He washed the blood off my body and lifted my up with his hand. Using the other one to wash me up and down. Everything is a blur...ugh...

I leaned forward as he brushed over the cut. He motioned for me to stand up. I stood up along with him. I feel really short compared to him... He peeks his head out the bathroom and looks around. What was he checking for. He pulls out a towel and throws it to me, hm, its white I wonder if the blood would stain this.

"C'mon, this way." He steps starts walking, and I follow him to another room, This place is H-U-G-E.

We stopped in front of another door, I peeked from behind him to see a large wooden door. He pushes it open to reveil a large bed.

"Is this the guest room?" I ask, I was curious.

"Yeah, and what on earth are you so much as doing with a cut that big?"

"Eh...Just trouble thats all."

"Ah, did you run into one of those hood rats outside of the city?" I stiffened. "Those people really have no respect for us. One of their filthy scums had stole a gem from the Leader Lady Tsunade." He spat, his eye looked enraged with hate.

"Ah..No." I said softly scratching the back of my head and gulping. "I rather not talk about it really..."

"Oh, I see- Abusive boyfriend?" He asked, wait what? boyfriend?

"What?" I laid down on the bed watching him close the door behind us.

"Well- you seem like a very...slim person." He coughed, oh why thank you.

"Well Yes. I am a slim person." He realized I never objected to the fact he just called me gay. He walked over to cabin and pulled out some bandages. His hand motioned for me to sit up. I did. I gripped the towel around my waist. He gripped the him of my hips and straddled me down. Wiping some liquid on my cut. I moaned out in agony.

"This will help your wound so calm down." I nodded my head in respond. He tightly wrapped the bandage around my waist. I feel so much better.

"Thank you..." I say laying down again with a 'flop'. I stared up at the tiles above me that had a sign on it, same on that is painted on the front of the house before.

"Whats the sign stand for?" I heard a chuckle come from him, "What?" Why was he laughing. He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs.

"You must not be from around this side of the city." He laughed waving his hand. I gave him a questionable look. "That my boy- Is the Uchiha family." Uchiha...? "They are the richest people on this side of town, they own every motel in this city. If you're born into this family your life is set." He looked out the window.

"Are the Uchiha's nice?" I asked. Would they allow me to stay here if their that up tight as they sound.

"Oh no." Damn. his face turned around and looked at me. "You must be careful, You can not get caught in the Manor." His words sturn.

"Why?"

"If Sasuke or Itachi caught you in this house they would fire me, and kill you." I gulped. Kill?

"Don't you think...murder is a tad bit...extreme?" He shook his head. What kind of crazy people lived here- oh yeah thats right- Uchiha's.

"The Uchiha family can get away with anything." His eye growing more serious. "Even. Murder."

Oh shit I was in trouble.

* * *

**Reminder: This is only a fraction of what I have finished. I'm writing this out of pure boredom. This chapter is very short o.o;; not even half of the last one. 3 review and tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Secerts

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

**Full Summary: **Naruto is on the run form the gang, his house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called 'Kakashi', who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manior, _secretly_. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies just to keep from getting murdered, and boy is he tired.

* * *

The next moring I woke up with the sun in my face. God I was tired. Me and Kakashi had stayed up all night talking and going on the rules of this hell hole. I have no choice but to follow them.

It was this or go back that dump. And get killed and rape...

...Let me think...

Stay here, risk being caught and killed. Or, going back home. And risk being RAPED and killed...I'll think I stay there.

I rolled over on my side just to see the bright sun shine through the window. Oh god what just happen? In the last 24 hours: My house to raided, Iruka is- Iruka...

"What happens now..." I closed my eyes. Thinking about last night. Everything happen so quickly...I just didn't see it coming...

"I'll tell you what happens now." oh shit- I let out a faint yip to look up and see Kakashi on the bed. "Do you want breakfast?" Alright food! I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Sure!"

"Okay you wait right here." He patted me on the head and ruffled my golden locks. Tch- like my hair needs anymore messing up. I pouted. "Aw, you look so cute when you do that." My pout soon turned into a twisted face.

"Yuk! I'm not cute!" I yelled back laughing a bit.

"Oh you know you are. Thats why you're laughing you little brat."

"BRAT!? I'll show you a br-" A soft hand came over my mouth. I looked up to see Kakashi's face giving a 'hush' face.

"Shh, you're way to laugh Naruto." He spoke. I looked down as he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Sorry." I complied with a smile. "Can you get that food? I'm really hungry Kakashi!"

He gave a light shrug while rolling his eye. This made me chuckle a bit. "Sure." Just stay quite in here. Okay?" I nodded my head. "Okay good, I'll be right back." With that he left the room.

I got up myself and walked around the room. I caught a glimce of myself in the mirror. The pajama's Kakashi gave me fitted me kind of big. They were blue with the Uchica sign on it.

Everything in this house had that sign on it. I would say its annoying but it is kind of nice. I heard foot steps walk by and two voices. I stiffened.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Oh, him. I pushed myself up aginst the door to listen to conversation.

"What Hinata?" A very low voice sounded. He had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well Um, S-sasuke-kun." She studdered. "You seem really...up tight... lately ever since you fired your...um...you know."

"Slave?" SLAVE!? What kind of person owns a slave-

"Yes Sasuke-kun."

"Well Hinata lets see if you can put the up tight together." His voice sounded one hundred present annoyed. "I have been piled in paper work to open up more Hotels and Motels, My brother is trying to find every loop hole to ruin my life, and I'm sexually frusterated." Oh damn. "What do you think? Do I seem _up-tight_ to you?"

No reply came.

"Oh, Konichiwa Sasuke-kun." Kakashi's voice soon came in.

"Hello Kakashi. What would you being doing with that try of food." He questioned. Oh that food was for me! He got a tray? Wow.

"Just going to sit down and eat Sasuke-kun."

"In that room?" He questioned.

"Yes, this room has quite a nice view Sasuke-kun, I need to sit down and clear my head out."

"Kakashi, when I get back make sure that my clothes are washed and dried, hot coffee is on my table and get Sakura on the phone right away, that girl has been bugging me about the wedding for months at a time." He paused. "Oh and- Make up another lie for me to get out of it this time."

"Yes Sasuke-kun." With that Kakashi entered the room opening the door on my nose. Oh shit. I cupped my mouth and nose in pain. Oh god I was so tired of this right now.

Kakashi took a bow and closed the door.

"Here you go Naruto." He whispered once he made sure 'Sasuke' was gone.

"Who was that?" I asked staring down at the plate of food in front of me.

"That. Was Sasuke Uchiha." Oh... "One of the two sons of Father Uchiha."

"The other one is I-touchy or something right?" Kakashi laughed at me.

"Itachi." He corrected. I waved him off. I look a bite of the eggs he had fixed me. They tasted good. Yum. I took another bite, its been forever since I've had eggs like these, oh god.

"Naruto!" Kakashi interrupted me shoving Bacon, eggs down my throat.

"Shh, Kakashi!" I made a 'hush' face and shook my finger at him. "Do you want Sasuke to come find us?" He laughed at me- AGAIN. I'm starting to hate his laugh...

"Sasuke-Kun is leaving to school right now."

"Itachi is too?"

"Yes. He's only going to be stay until 1pm- He's in college." with that I finished off the last of my food.

"So is it okay if I wonder around?"

"Sure. but I must ask- when will you be returning back to your home?" Owch. Forgot about that.

"Um..." I started- What do I say? "I...I don't have...a home to go to..." I hung my head.

"Did you land owner throw you out?" Oh how I wish that was true.

"No, Um...Kakashi..." My voice lowered, "I'm...not from...the city."

Silence.

"What..?" Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

I let my hands fall limp at my sides. "Please don't tell anyone..." I whisper softly.

"I won't...but you gotta tell me the full story." And so I did. We sat down on the bed and I explained to him my entire life- how my parents were killed and left me with Iruka. How this gang as been harassing us- and how I ended up here

* * *

**I think I'll just put Up everything I wrote so far .**

For confused people: In this story the City folks don't like the outsiders and every outside that had been seen entering the city was killed the next day.


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

**Full Summary: **Naruto is on the run form the gang, his house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called 'Kakashi', who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manior, _secretly_. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies just to keep from getting murdered, and boy is he tired.

* * *

_14 days later..._

Hmm, things have been going well with the whole 'sneaking around in the Uchiha manor.' thing, we haven't been caught.

Yet.

Over the time I have just been sitting in the room and when Sasuke and Itachi are gone out to school, I'm all around the manoir, being careful to tip toe around Faguka. Sasuke's father. I never see their mother around anywhere. Maybe because I'm always being careful. This place is so big the maids just assume I work here. So their don't question me being there when they see me.

It was around 12 noon now, I turned around the corner and walked freely toying with my fingers. Kakashi and me have been getting along really good. He's almost like a second Iruka to me...

Almost.

I walked the halls blankly looking for the bathroom. When I think about it- I've never seen Sasuke or Itachi's faces before. I'm just guessing they look like Faguka. Dark hair, tall, and kinda handsome...I guess... oh god I can basically feel the blush on my face. From what I heard the maid say. Sasuke must look...very good.

I walked down the hall- Oh my god I still can not find the bathroom around this place. Ah ha! There it is!

†††

I laid on the bed reading a book. Oshioki Gakuen. Kakashi had went and bought it for me when I asked him what as that orgage book he sticking his nose into every night. He told me I was too young to even know what it is. I'm guessing its porn. So- he went and bought me- a yaoi book. How genius.

Oh my. My cheeks suddenly burned as I saw the very...detailed...pose the two characters were in. I bit my lip soft kind of wanting to try something like that out. GAH! What was I thinking? I flipped the page quickly only to see and even worse picture. That looked so painful. My eyebrows ruffled in agreement.

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Um, yes?" I called, the door pushed open. Kakashi gave a nice greeted smile. I waved for him to come in.

"Hmm..." He sat down on the bed. "I see you've been enjoying the book." His eyebrows raised while he eyed the book.

"Haha...yeah..." I blushed closing the book.

"Thats good to hear. That was 20 dollars of hard earned cash." He ruffled my hair playfully. "Ah, just coming to check on you its about 12:50 now Naruto. I think you better use the bathroom on more time before Itachi comes back home." I nodded, he was right.

He left the room I followed seconds after. I walked down the long hallway trying to find the bathroom I was in before. I figured it would be easier. I only had 30 minutes and it normally takes Itachi around 20 minutes to drive home. And IT normally takes me 15 minutes to so much as find the bathroom in this place.

I think I take a turn here...I look a left and only to be met with a dead end. Damn. I turned back around just to run into a rock hard chest, I looked up. My mouth opened. No words came out.

"And who are _you_?"

* * *

**o.o...**


	5. Settlement

* * *

**Ello again 3 Sorry for the cliffy x3 the story is just getting started- its not even at its peek yet, I'm almost done with chapter 7 right now. so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

**Full Summary: **Naruto is on the run form the gang, his house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called 'Kakashi', who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manior, _secretly_. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies just to keep from getting murdered, and boy is he tired.

* * *

_"And who are __you?"_

My mouth stayed open. Still no words coming out. "I'm um..."

"What the hell are you doing in my house." This had to either be Sasuke or Itachi because this person had a very vage resblance to Faguka.

Ah!

The dark haired male grabbed me by my neck tightly from the bac and dragged me down the hall. I bit my lip.

I realized we stopped and I looked up to see Kakashi. My eyes wide looking around like: 'oh-my-god-what-do-I-do-now!?' Kakashi's eyes held the same emotion. He closed his book in shock and got off his chair.

"S-sasuke-kun." He spoke. his voice was shaky. Can't blame him... "I thought you were at school."

"Its a half day I got home around 11." He lifted me up, I gave him a grin

"Heh Heh..."

"Now would you care to explain who is this." He threw me on the floor. I didn't wanna look up.

"T-tha-"

"Don't Lie Kakashi. You watch this gate 24/7. You see anyone who comes in. And out. And you job is to make sure no one comes in." His black eyes spun with no emotion in them. I stared up at him. His skin was flawless.

"Gomen Sasuke-Kun." He sighed. "I'll take full responibilty." He bowed his head.

"Kakashi..." I whispered only to be met with a loud angry voice.

"AND YOU. I want you out of my house." I was stunned.

"Y-you're not going to murder me?"

"Tch. Why would I even waste my time on some like you. Get out of my sight."

"What about Kakashi?" Was he going to hurt Kakashi? Well no duh Naruto.

"He will be dealt with." His eyes turned to Kakashi. He yanked on his silver locks. And opened the door. "Out."

"-Please..!" I touched him arm. He yanked away from me.

"Get. Out." He hissed through his teeth, pointing at the open door. I looked outside, thinking about what would happen if I went out there. I fingered the necklace around my neck and just bit my lip. Sasuke and Kakashi walked off.

"Wait, please!" I Grabbed Sasuke's arm. He tried to yank away from but I held on. "I'll take full punishment." What on earth was I saying? "I'll take one hundred present of the punishment for Kakashi."

Sasuke eyebrow rose. He smirked. "One hundred present...?" I hesitatly nodded my head.

"One h-hundred present." I clenched my fist at my sides. Breathe in...breathe out.

"Okay then...lets discuss terms with my Father and brother." He loosed his grip on Kakashi.

"N-naruto..." Kakashi's eye was wide open as he stared me as the Uchiha regained his grip on me. I smiled. Kakashi didn't desurve whatever punishment Sasuke had in store for him.

I gave a meek smile and a small wave before I was yanked along with Sasuke.

†††

"I say we just chop off the boys head."

"WHAT!? NO!" I screamed out of turn. "What do you mean 'chop off my head' Do you have any idea how-" Sasuke silenced me with a strong slap across the face. I held my head down.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Father If I may." he bowed. Faguka nodded in appovel. "Naruto is willing to take Kakashi's punishment-"

Itachi rolled his midnight eyes, "Like I said before, chop his head off." He crossed his arms. Something inside me burned. I wanted to just strait up smack him.

"-but." Sasuke continued. "I wanted to twist the punishment a bit..." Faguka rose an eyebrow. So did mine.

"And that would be?" Faguka strong strun voice spoke.

His eyes rolled over to me. "He wishes to stay here."

"And what would you want us to do about that Sasuke?" Faguka tipped his head to the side like an innocent boy. I almost puked.

"I was wondering- if you could make it so He could stay here." Was this bastard really trying to help me out? I touchy shot a funny looking smirk at me. I felt my cheek blush. I couldn't lie- Uchiha's had a nice smirk...

"I could pull a few strings...But what use would the boy be? I mean- I'm not just going to let him stay here being a free loader." I huffed. Free loader? Excause him.

Itachi took a sip of the glass of wine in front of him. "Father I just say, put the boy to work."

"That would be a good idea." Sasuke Nodded. His arm slowly dipped around my waist. Before I knew it I was four shades of red light as a light squeeze came pinched my butt.

What was that I said before? About staying here and just getting killed? And if I go back I get raped and killed? Makes no difference now. I looked up at the bastard's face. He was smirking. His hand dropped.

"Father may I sudjest he be Sasuke's bed mate." I chocked. Oh nothing. Damnit what in the hell was that I touchy guy thinking!? Sasuke didn't seem to object to this either.

"That would seem fair." Faguka nodded. "Since he is Sasuke's guest, and Sasuke was the one that came up with the idea of him staying." His eyes refused to look at mine. He knew I was hurt. "Its a deal." My heart sank.

"Ja ne. Naruto meet in my room in a half 'an hour." Sasuke got up and gave me a sexy smirk. I sat there. What was I going to do? If I leave this house- I'm going to get killed by Orochimaru. If I stay here I'm going to experiance sexual abuse. Oh god. I hate this.

After that Sasuke walked off. He's a complete asshole. I bow and soon follow after him. My eyes felt heavy, I feel like I'm about to cry.

I walked by a bathroom after 10 minutes of walking. I ran in the bathroom and cried. I didn't want this! Who would!? Being a slave to a fucking asswipe. I should have just ran when I got the chance. But I can't do that to Kakashi...He's already done so much for me. I wiped the corners of my eyes. and sulked on the floor.

I tipped my head over to the right leaning on the door sobbing. Everything was just a rek. I did this to myself every night every since that day. Cry myself to sleep thinking about how much of a punk I am for just leaving Iruka.

"Sasuke just listen to me!" Huh? I wiped my eyes and quited my sobbing. "The boy is only fourteen." That sounded like Kakashi...

A chuckle followed, "And?" Sasuke's voice questioned. "I'm 15."

"Going on 16!"

"Psh. Like an age makes a difference. The boy is mine. Father said I could keep him in this house under the conditions that he sleep with me...Besides..." you could hear the smirk on his face. "I need to let out some stress."

A loud sigh was heard.

"Sasuke all I'm saying is go easy on him...I don't think he's done anything before. I'm still questioning if he masterbaits.." Whoa what?

"Then I'll be his first." That bastard.

"S-Sasuke please."

"Look- I won't fuck him if thats what you want." I suddenly felt relief for some odd reason. "I'll just play with him- and in the morning me and Naruto can have a little talk about the terms." I chocked on air- terms?

* * *

Thanks for the review's **PyroD** and **marina-uzumaki-potter.**

The more reviews I get on this site the more I update x3 Even if its just one review I'll update so I won't dissapoint that person- so Thanks for reading! D Stick around- The story hasn't even started x3


	6. Amount

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

**Full Summary: **Naruto is on the run form the gang, his house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called 'Kakashi', who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manior, _secretly_. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies just to keep from getting murdered, and boy is he tired.

**Warnings of this Chapter: **There will be a bed seance. **'!!'** to warn you.

* * *

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

This was perfect. I watched the blonde haired boy make his way in my room. He looked so innocent. The three marks on his face bothered me a bit. He looked around the room scared.

I laid on my bed legs crossed and my hands behind my head. "Close the door." He jumped slightly, I raised an eyebrow. He turned back around and sighed.

"What do you want me to do."

"Nothing for now." I smirked. I couldn't contain myself toying with him was just way to fun. I let my eyes gaze down his body. I have at least 4 inches on him.

He stood there. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Well um, since I'm your 'slave' now you haven't given me anything to do your Royal Asswipe." That little shit.

"Shut up and sit down Dope." I wasn't in the mood to start a fight. I patted the side of my bed for him to sit down.

I watched him make his way over my side. He mumbled something softly I couldn't make it out. I shrugged. "So." I started. My eyes wondered down his body. He had on the PJ's I had given to Kakashi 2 years go. I smirked. He was wearing my family sign.

I pushed my arm around his shoulder and my lips against his ears. "How do you think you're going to re pay me?" I licked the inside of his ear. God he looked so yummy. I ran my hand up and down his clothed thigh

"Re pay you for what?" He spat.

**!!**

**Just warning you now o.o Horriable Lime up ahead. This is one of my first times wrighting Lemon/Lime. Dx So be prepared for a bunch of these because this story is based off of sex, lust, and lies 3 + Boredom! If you want to skip it just scroll down until you see another set of, '!!'**

"Letting you stay here." He bit his lip. He looked like he was about to cry. I ran my hand to the inner part of his thigh. I bit down on his ear gaining a moan.

"You sound like you already know..." My hand ghosted over his member. Before coming down full force I grind my palm into his erection. His knees closed over my hand in shock.

"Get your hands off of me you bastard." He half moaned. I moved my hand in a circle motion between his locked leg leaning on him more.

"Sasuke." I whispered in his ear. His face twisted in disgust. He rejected me by turning on his side. My hand slipped out of his legs

I finished the job for him by pushing him roughly off the bed. Fucking idiot. A loud scream finished soon after. "Would you rather I beat you?" A suppressed whimper was heard from the floor I rolled over to see him. "Well, would you?" I raised an eyebrow. He slowly got up his golden locks messy. He shock his head fast.

"Well then." I felt my lips twitch into a smirk. "Get up here." He very willingly obeyed. I shuffled myself in between his legs his eyes watched my hands closely as the went to the helm of his pants. I bit my lip. I slipped my finger in the helm of pants tugging along his boxers with them. I rolled them down slowly.

Why was my heart beating fast right now? Oh yeah- I was about to play with my toy. I tossed the pants off on to the floor besides up and I lifted his legs and wrapped them around my waist and smirked when his cheeks become a rosy red. I stared down at the limp member before me and used my palm so rub it to life. I long stream of moans came soon after He bit his lip mewling and moaning.

He knew he was enjoying this. I watched him as his back arched in pleasure. I took a hold of member and started slowly pumping it. His eyes shot open. I smirked. I love playing with people like this. I moved my hand in a pain killing slow rhyme. You could see it in his eyes wanting me to go faster but I didn't. I wanted him to suffer.

I leaned forward pressing my hard bulge between his balls and rum. He moaned aloud this time. I smirked looking down on him. I fisted him harder and faster cause him to let out surprisingly loud moan. Even I was shocked. I let My hand go at an unease fast rhyme. Before I knew it he came in my hand I awkwardly removed my hand and stretched out my fingers. I looked down at him, at the very pick nub that led inside of him.

**!!**

**Okay terrible lime over xD**

I licked my lips. My eyes wondered back up to his face. What? He was crying? My face twisted into a questionable look, "Why are you crying...?"

"Please..." That wasn't a 'please' of 'do more naughty things to me' it was a please of 'stop'. I gave a doubtful look. I knew I should stop. I leaned down besides him pulling him close. He bare bottom half pressed against my white jean shorts. He spilled more tears in my chest. "Please stop." His voice was cracking.

"Okay...I'll stop." I sighed Maybe Kakashi was right- maybe I was moving a little bit to fast for him to take in at once. I looked at the door and bit my lip. I handed him his pants and boxers. "Here." His eyes refused to look at me.

I watched him slip on his pants. His slowly got off the bed. I grabbed his arms.

"Dope- where do you think you're going?" I tugged him backwards on the bed. His eyes flamed furiously up at me.

"Just because you gave me a hand job and a place to stay, doesn't mean I'm going to obey your every command, bastard." I laughed. This was simply amusing. I leaned over his head smirking. I couldn't resist.

"Well then, if you want it to be like that- I mean I could pull a few strings. Throw you out and continue on with Kakashi's death sentence." His head snapped.

"Death sentence!?" he screamed jerking upward, I moved my head. "Since when was a death sentence involved!?"

"Since I found you creeping in my hallways less than two hours ago." my face went blank. I dismissed him. No need of keeping him around. He slowly got off the bed. When he reached the door his head turned back at me- what was that in his eyes?

"Go on. Go." I shooed. He sighed and turned back around.

"You know..." his voice was a soft whisper- completely different from before. I was shocked a bit. "Things don't always work out the way we think they should." his voice cracked a bit. "And this is not how I thought this was going to end up."

What was that? He sounded like he was talking to himself more than me. "Do you even know where you're sleeping?" I tried brushing off the awkward moment.

"I'll find a way..."After that I proceeded to the bathroom to take care of my own 'problem'.

†††

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I rolled over in the red satin sheets and sighed. I really didn't feel like going to school. I looked at the clock. It was 5:23-am great...that gives me time to go over the terms with Naruto and my father about Naruto staying here.

Naruto...

He's strange indeed I must say, I rolled over and sat up. I walked myself over to the bathroom and ran a hot shower. And let it run, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I jumped in the shower.

I was out of the shower in a quick second. I looked at the clock. 5:39. I need to be at school by 7:15. I had time.

†††

Naruto rose out of a room, he rubbed his eyes sheepishly at me.

"Morning dope." I teased at him. he let out a groan from tiredness.

"Shut up Teme..." he yawned covering his mouth. I walked forward pushing us both in the room and locking it. "...huh?" his half shut eye. I never realized how nice his eyes were. Bright blue like the morning skis. I felt my lips twitch into a small smile. He was to tired to notice.

"Get ready." I pointed towards the bathroom. He walked over slowly, and closed the door after him. I heard water run.

What should I convince father to do? I could make the dope come to school with me- it was only around 5:50.

_tick toc tick toc..._

A few minutes later he jumped out the shower. About time. I groaned. I smirked thinking of having a little fun. I waltzed over to the door and twisted the nob and peeked in.

whoa.

There he was- legs wide open sitting down on the toilet seat cleaning his cab. When did his hair get so...blonde?. I could feel my face get hot- ...did I just blush?

I pushed on the door more so that it was cleared I was standing there.

"Ahem." His blond head shot up in shock and he closed his legs.

"W-What the hell teme!?" Teme? Pssh. I leaned against the doorway and shrugged.

"You were taking too long so I decided to come in- make sure you didn't drown in the shower."

"How you can drown in the sh- stupid teme get out!" His whole body was covered in pink blush, like yesterday.

"Nah, Think I'll wait." With that I sat down

†††

"...you bastard." Okay- maybe I did push it a bit. I sat down at the table next to him, with my father and itachi across from us.

"Sasuke what was all that screaming?" Itachi asked. He knew damn well what it was. I could feel narutos blush popping off his face.

"Sorry Itachi, I was _playing_ with Naruto." I looked over to him and licked my lips. "He couldn't keep quiet..." Narutos eyes shot up and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Oh I see." Father interrupted. "I see you've started soon Sasuke. You would think you would give him a week to adjust."

"Psh." I looked over to see the source of the sound. Naruto. I nudged him in the side causing him to bite his lip, and silencing him. Itachi caught on quick and rose an eyebrow.

Father pulled some papers out and pushed them on the table. "Here are the terms." I watched the blond haired boy lean forward. "Naruto You will be attending Sasuke's high-school along with him in order to so much as stay here." That was a good idea, my lips twitched in a smirk. Now I can show up my new prize. "You will have your own room, Naruto."

WHAT!? "Yes!" I turned around again to see Naruto smiling.

"Silence." I gritted through my teeth. Why the hell should he have his own room?

"-and anything Sasuke wishes you must comply." ...yes... I smirked again- I can't help it, I got this dope by a chain. "If Sasuke wishes to through you out then he can- and we will continue with Kakashi's death trail."

"What if I die?" Naruto interrupted.

"Then The death sentence will be numbed- and Kakashi will live." Naruto nodded his head, and mouthed 'Thank you'. Father eyes looked at him up and down- what was he thinking. "Naruto, do you have any clothes besides those pajamas?" The blond shook his head. "Well then...I see. Itachi will take you shopping."

"He will?" "I will?" My brother and Naruto both spoke at the same time- wow this was odd.

"Yes." Father cleared his throat. "You will, Itachi you are to buy what ever Sasuke wants for Naruto." Clothes I want? Oh, sweet Jesu- "And 6 uniforms."

"Naruto do you know what size you were?" Itachi sighed turning his head to Naruto.

"No I don't." What? I turned my head unwilling to him- once again. And looked him up and down.

"Then Itachi you will also take to get him fitted." Seems reasonable...

"Will I be able to go along with them Father?" I asked purely wanting to go. Father shook his head. Naruto did something funny with his lips and Itachi keep looking at Naruto. Maybe he was trying to find out what size he wears...personal I was too.

"Sorry Sasuke but you have to get to school Correct?" I gave a slight nod. "its 6:10. You have to start leaving soon. You know you live no where near the school, Son." I bowed my head, he always makes me feel so stupid.

†††

I arrived at school to empty hallways, I always got here so early. Sometimes Father over thinks things. I shuffled my feet down the hallways to my homeroom. All I could think about was tomorrow. Naruto was going to be registered. Here. At Konoha High. With me. Damn this year was going to be good.

* * *

**3 Thank you for all the nice reviews . Sorry this is kind of a long section next chapter is really just a filler of going to set up how this story will fall, and how the day's at school go.  
**

_**Review! -heart-  
**_


	7. bordered

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

**Full Summary: **Naruto is on the run form the gang, his house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called 'Kakashi', who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manior, _secretly_. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies just to keep from getting murdered, and boy is he tired.

**Warning:** **'!!' **Limes. 3

Wow, longest chapter yet P

* * *

†††

First Period - H O M E R O O M

"Hey Sasuke." Neji said to me, I watched him make his way over to me and sit down. His pale white eyes tracing the room. Neji here was my best friend since Pre-K. Its always been that way- We're both not really into other things.

"Hey." I gave a light wave, he took a seat next to me. "What class do we have next..."

"I got Science- you got Art."

"Why the hell did I even sign up for that shit." I groaned. Why did I? Oh yeah- Because I had told Sakura that I was going to take Home Ec with her.

_Ding._

Thats it! Oh god I'm genius- I deserve a cookie for this! A faint smile ran across my face. (1)

"Sasuke..." A pale hand waves in front of my face reminding me where I was. "Are you okay...?" Neji asked truly worried. I am not the person to smile.

"Oh yeah- Just thinking of tomorrow..." another smile twisted on my face. Damn this was too good.

"And what so special about wednesdays...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not just any wednesday...The wednesday I get to show you my new pet." I closed my eyes in relaxation, and confidence, resting my hands under my chin.

"New pet?" He chuckled, soon following after a cough of coughs. "You got another one? Didn't you just fire Yuki less than a month ago- you didn't seem so existed about him."

"This one is different."

"Oh?"

"He's blondes." Neji looked at me in shock and smiled. Leaning backwards in his chair.

"A boy and blonde. Thats a first." He shrugged a bit. Looking at the bored a head of us. "Its almost 7:15..." Oh god. I released a self pity sigh. I looked up at the clock and sank in my chair watching the clock tic by to 7:15...

one.

two..

Three...

"SASUKE-KUN!" Oh god how I hated that voice- That was the voice of my ex-fionce. Sakura. I could never remember her last name- Never bothered. She always called herself 'Sakura Uchiha.' so it didn't matter. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" She plopped down next to me, Both of Neji's eyebrows shot up and he looked away trying to hold in a laugh.

"How are you today." I turned my head slowly to look at her. She actually looked nice today in her uniform- she wore her hair in a bun rather than down. Her finger intertwined in her pink bubble gum hair. (2)

"Fine I guess. Yourself?" I tried to sound the least bit nice- She's had a crush on me ever since the 5th grade. Had to give her some credit for not braking down after all those times I obviously didn't show interest in her. The engagement was a sick joke that went to far- I shivered a bit.

"Oh, I'm just peachy." She giggled- okay that just killed it completely...

The bell rang, I shot up from my seat, "Well I got to Art- bye." I shuffled off the desk and walked smoothly out the classroom.

†††

Second Period - A R T 

I sat in front of a blank piece of paper. I have no Artist talent what so ever. I sighed. Looking up at the teacher. Kurenai smiled turning around with a paint brush in her hand.

"Hello once again class- Today we will be painting what is important to us." What's important to me? ... My face twisted a bit. What was important to me...My brother is an asshole who is as I speak- Somewhere with my stress toy. My father works and looks down on me because I'm nothing like my brother. And my mother is always in her room. I never hear from her.

I looked around the room, and then at the boy's sitting next to me.

Gaara and Sai.

God how I pretty much hated both of them. Sai was just out to get anything that I wanted, or had. And he never succeeds- I smirked. Gaara I just plain out didn't like him. He came in the middle of the year, and sat in my chair for math. I told him to move and he didn't say anything. Just sat there. I gave him another warning to get out my chair. He spit on me. And you know what comes after that. I hate him.

Gaara's jade eyes wondered forward into nothing. What was he taking Art for anyways?

I watched the teachers mouth move, explaining how to express yourself...I know a few ways to express myself..

Sex.

Anal.

Oral.

The basics. So what should I draw? Hmm. A loud clunk shot through the room I jumped a bit- Gaara rolled his eyes at me.

"GET DRAWING!" I looked down at the paper, and glanced at Sai's. It was and out line of two hands forming a heart shape. My face stayed blank. I glances over at Gaara's and saw him doing the same thing I was doing. Staring at the paper. I don't see any joy in drawing...

I picked up the pencil and started drawing...I tried to image something dear to me. All I saw was my mother's face. I started drawing.

After a few minutes I looked down only to see a circle and two ovals with a crooked smile. I rumpled up the paper and threw it somewhere unknown.

†††

Third Period - M A T H

I took a seat in Math class looking up at the clocked. It was almost 11:30. 30 minutes until lunch break.. I looked down at my seat and noticed Gaara wasn't in it. Hmm. Looks like the fucking punk got the hint. I glanced around and saw him at the back of the classroom reading. Fucking weirdo.

A big 'thump' came from next to me, I looked up to see Neji, I waved and turned back to Asuma Sensei who was just walking in the room...

I sighed. This day was moving way to slow..

†††

Four Period - L U N C H

I took a seat seat with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji. We've been this way since we were little. Always sitting at the same table.

"Oh Ew- fucking pig feet!" Kiba exclaimed dropping the pig foot on the table leaving us to stare at it.

"Throw it away..." Neji barely whispered looking at the piece of meat in disgust, I don't blame him one bit.

"I'm not touching it!" Kiba screamed pointing at the meat. I sighed looking at the door- I wonder what Naruto is doing right no- AH! Why the hell am I thinking about him..he's just a stupid slave boy..I've only known him less than 2 days.

_...I wonder how'd he's doing..._

†††

Fifth Period - G Y M

"WELCOME YOUNG YOUTH!!" Oh shit.

†††

Sixth Period - S O C A I L S T U D I E S

I looked up to see Sakura smiling in my face. One more period...just one more..

"Sasuke what's been on your mind?" She sat down next to me. I gave her a glance and shrugged. Rolling my eyes.

"Eh Sasuke-kun you seem out of it today." She was right- hold on. I turned around giving her an eye raising look.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"What would you were...if you were getting kinky..."(3) Her eyes widened and a red blush spread across her cheeks. I almost puked. Her bit her lip and stared to smile.

"Well I would go to Victoria Secret and pick you something nice out, Sasuke-kun..." She leaned forward. I leaned backwards.

"...Okay forget what I sad.." I turned back around to moved over to the other end of the class next to Neji.

Neji looked at me and shook his head slightly. "Why do you even brother asking something like that?"

"My brother is out with my new boy toy right now, picking out clothes I want him to were." I smirked thinking about how the blonde would looking in some nice lacy underwear. I closed my eyes.

†††

Seventh Period - R E A D I N G

I reached into my bag and pulled out A Manga that I found in the dope's room. Oshioki Gakuen...What kind of- wow.

My eyes were glued to the picture I had randomly opened to. The Dope was into this kind of things!? I Flipped the book around to the back to read it.

Hard. Core. Yaoi.

Oh shit.

I flipped through the pages and found a very interesting pose. This one didn't look fun- it looked painful as hell...I would never do that to the dope...I felt my face twist in pain. And turned the page to see a very...nice pose...I have to try that out later...

I flipped back to the beginning of the page to start reading...

†††

The bell rang and I closed the book, That was a nice book...I'm not gonna lie. I walked out of class. Yes! Time to go home and see what Itachi bought for Naruto. I pictured him in a school girl uniform with lacy socks. I smiled densely walking down the street, stopping at my car and opening it.

†††

I walked in the backdoor like normally and headed towards the family room, once I got there I saw Naruto sitting on the floor leaning his back on the couch with two legs draped on either side of him. I let my eyes follow up the legs to see Itachi sitting on the couch leaning backwards with his legs wide open with his arm resting on the top, and the other one playing with his hair.

Naruto's eyes were glued to the TV, and so were Itachi's.

"What are you doing?" My eyes still glued to Itachi's hand currently fused with Narutos hair. Itachi's head turned he waved to me.

"Konichiwa, Sasuke." He spoke. I saw Naruto's eye cut at me and I watched him swiftly close his legs a bit more. "You're a bit late."

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic.." I turned my eyes to Naruto who was currently leaning back way to close to Itachi's private parts. I coughed allowed trying to catch his attention. His head snapped towards me.

"Huh?" He cutely asked. I smiled.

"What did you buy while I was at school?" I leaned on the door way glancing at the very many bags in the corner. Naruto's face lit up and he turned his body around to me, leaning on Itachi's leg.

"We bought a whole lot of stuff!" He said smiling pulling himself him up and walking over to the bags bending over. I stood back up with a Orange Tank top and plaid blue, orange and white shorts, that looked like it went up to his knees. I smiled a bit.

Itachi walked his way over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear it..

Naruto nodded and Itachi stepped back. Naruto started to lifted the hem of his shirt up. What was he doing!? I rushed over to put my hands on his and force it down. No way Itachi was going to see what was- oh my god he didn't...did he!?

Naruto tilted his hand up at me, "What are you doing?" He asked. I looked back down at him braking my thoughts.

"You don't...um..._Undress_ in front of..." My head snapped towards Itachi, "_People_."

"But you undressed me yesterday." He smirked that fucki- "Why can't I undress in front of Itachi- I've done it ten times today..." TEN TIMES!?

"Yes Sasuke-sama. Ten times." Did I say that out loud...?

"Well...Just don't do it again..." He let go of his hands and pulled him by his waist on the bed to have him sit on my lag half way. I pulled him closer to me with both arms. He seemed different. "Are you okay..." I raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes shot back at me.

"Of corse your fucking maj-ass-ty." I pushed him away from me. Itachi laughed in silence, you would see it in his eyes.

"What ever dope. GO try on the stuff you bought." He pushed himself off the ground. I stood up shockingly close to him and gave a smirk. "First go try on the thing you bought," I licked my lips, "For me."

"Well I picked that out myself little brother." I turned around to see itachi holding up black lacy stocking that strapped to the top that you pull on your legs.

"Thats it?" Pssh... "Just something for legs..." He struggled, I felt tiny hands on my chest and I looked down to see Naruto pulled away blushing.

"Isn't that all you would need? What you gonna do- Dress him in a bra? He's a man." Naruto nodded in slight agreement.

"Well I was hoping for something a tad bit more kinky.." I wasn't going to lie- when I'm in my bed tonight playing with him I want more on him than just lacy stocking with straps.

Naruto fumed and started for the door. "Where are you going Naruto-Chan?" Itachi cooed. He stopped and turned back around with his hands behind his back.

"I need to, um, a-attend to something." he looked down.

"Oh no you don't, only thing you need to attend to is getting in my room. With those stocking on."

"Attending to your room!? Like hell I will you bastard!"

†††

**!!**

**Lime xD Skip down too '!!' if you don't want to read. Can't say I didn't warn you 3**

"Ahh...ahhh Sasuke!!" I couldn't help but smirk as I rubbed my erection between his thighs, up and down on his member. I tightened my grip on his lacy legs and as hard as I could thrusted myself against him over and over.

"Sasuke..!! AH!!" I grunted against him and leaned forward resting my head in the crook of his neck, and started thrusting my pelvis faster onto his slick pre-cum covered member. Oh god this felt so good. I rolled my eyes back and bit my lip. Hot semen soon was slickly released on me, and I gave one last grunt before releasing myself. I pulled back panting and smiled down at my dope. His legs still hooked around my waist. I looked down on him- he was covered in pure cum from me and him.

"Hn...dope..." I breathed moving his legs off of me. God he looked so good...

"Um..S-Sasuke..." His eyes were half closed and his chest was raised up and down.

"Yes dope..." I smirked down at him more biting my lip, He looked so, nice, covered in both our semen.

"Your hard again..." I looked down to see my own member sticking up, he was right. I breathed in hard and tilted my head up a bit taking my own hand and pushing back my hair.

"Wanna take care of it for me then..." I leaned backward and spread my legs. I watched him make eyes at my member. Something ran through his mind while he was looking at my penis, he sat up soon after and leaned forward and took a shaky hand, I stopped him.

"What?" He looked up at me confused. I could hear him breathe. I looked down at him my eyes half opened.

"Use your mouth." I released his hand and gripped his hair and smiled. He gave my dick a weird look before leaning forward on it.

"O-okay..." Before I knew it I felt hot breath around my member. I opened my mouth but I resisted. He bobbed his head up and down taking long sucks and- oh god what was he doing with his tongue? I felt a moan come from out oh my mouth. I lifted him by his blond lock and looked at him. His saliva dripping from his mouth on to my rock hard dick. His face was flushed with pink. I forced him back down, I felt a shar

p gag that raced to the bottom on my dick, vibrating. God it felt so good...If his mouth was this good to fuck I'd love to fuck his ass. I gripped his hair harder and forced it to slide on my dick. I continued to thrust into that warm, wet, hot craven. His tongue ran up and down my pre-cum covered 'self' before giving one last long suck. I pulled his head backwards, and came all over his face. White liquid dripped off his face as did the some tears, He willing bent down and licked off the rest. I watched him my face staying emotionless.

**!!**

**Lime over x3**

He pulled back and stepped into my bathroom to wipe off his face. The water ran in a silent bedroom. I sat there legs still wide open, but my mind was somewhere else. My eyes locked with the door and I wanted to go in with him but it was obvious he didn't want me in there, his eyes never bothered glancing back at me. I felt my eyes run down his lacy legs, and up to his head. Which was now- facing me.

"Naruto?" I called, getting up, heading over to the shower, turning it on.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" He turned around on the sink his bare nakedness showing to me. "Is there anything I could _do_ for you Sasuke-sama?" His voice was dripping in pure sarcasm. "Could you please let me be Sasuke-sama or would that cost another blow job, _Sasuke. fucking. Sama._" I stared at him- was he _that_ unpleased?

"...No."

"Good Sasuke-sama now if you would I'm going to my room and resting." And with that he turned the other cheek and stormed out of the bathroom leaving a horrible aura in the air.

With that I jumped in the shower...maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**(1) Sasuke's thinking about trying to get Naruto to have the same school schedule as him P**

**(2) I think Sakura is pretty- I mean she trys. I don't like her but I'm not going to write Bitch!Sakura **

**(3) He's just asking her because he wants to guess what Naruto is going to buy for him xD**

**timimoro** can I have my cookie now? xD

333 Review! I update faster when you do ;o


	8. Deprived Eyes

O.O Here's a new chapter for you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own...

**Warning:** Un-beta

**Edit:** Okay I tried to edit this chapter a bit from the spelling and grammar. /

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to a blank sky. God...I hated this place. My hands came up to my face and covered it in shame. I would rather be dead right now...Just thinking about last night was enough to make me throw up. That bastard's penis shoved down my throat to the point it was burning. I felt a soft tear trail down my face.

I Got up and wiped it away. Today was the day I go to school with Sasuke- well this was my new life...Their holding me here by one grey haired string. Kakashi. God how I hated every last single one of them. Faguka. Sasuke, and most of all Itachi. I frowned thinking of what happen at the store yesterday.

Flash Back.

_I leaned over in the mirror checking myself out, in the orange tank, I turned around only to see Itachi's face staring blankly at me._

_"I-Itachi-San..?" I stuttered backing up on mirror behind me, he stepped forward looming over me. What was going on? I felt a loud 'thump' oh the walls next to me, I gasped, feeling my heart race faster. Itachi always scared the shit out of me, he was much more intimidating, his hair ghosted forward oh my face. And his red eyes stared at me with a anger._

_"Listen here slut." Slut? Did he just call me a slut? Yup he called me a slut. "If you so much as dare try to run away. I will personally just hunt you down and and kill you."_

_"K-kill me?" My eyes widened "W-why?"_

_"Why?" He chuckled leaning even more forward to the point out nose's touched, I tried pushing back to turn my face away. "Because your snuck into our house. Tricked Kakashi into trusting you now he's working ten times as hard- and lets not forget you're sleeping with my brother." Maybe I should add on the fact that I'm an outside too, and just end my life right here._

_"S-sorry but I was really wou-" Two strong hands lifted me by my neck and My eyes popped out my head, looking into fiery red eyes that blazed with hate._

_"I don't care how wounded your were, I don't care how fuckable you looked, you still were not welcomed in our house. And you're lucky that Kakashi was a good friend of Sasuke's other wise you would have been thrown out in a second." He empathized 'second'. He released me, and let me drop. God this man was scary and oddly sexy at the same time. I could help but let my eyes wonder down his open jacket too his a very well formed chest and then down to tight leather pants. That showed his member very clearly._

_"See look at you." I snapped back up at a grinning Itachi, "Already looking at my crotch." Before I knew it my hand was on his cock. I tried to pull away but his hand held it in place. He leaned into my ear and I tried to push my head away to the side before I felt a slick tongue on my neck biting, and sucking._

_"Please don't do that Itachi-san." I spoke tying to sound as innocent as I could. I didn't feel like defying Sasuke. A sharp pain cracked the back of my head. Itachi had slammed me on the mirror._

_"Ow!" I screamed, as the blood rushed to my head. "What was that for..?"_

_"You. Do. Not. Reject. Me." I stared at him blankly. As he started to unbuckle my pants. I my eyes locked with his face. His eyes locked with the hem of my boxers. Before I knew it a cold hand was wrapped around my member. A small gasp left my mouth unwillingly._

_"Don't tell a soul."_

End Flash back.

I felt so violated in this house. Almost like a I didn't belong. More like my penis belonged in this house, the rest of me was just there. I walked down the stairs running into Itachi, My mouth opened but I found myself at a lost for words. I cleared my throat and tried to shuffle around him only to be stopped by muscular arm. I turned my head slowly to look at Itachi.

"What, Naruto-kun- No 'hello'?" He hissed.

"Sorry Itachi-san." I softly spoke

"You know what I said- Don't tell a soul about what happen in the store- and act like I'm your best friend." He grunted out. All I could do was nod. What else was I suppose to do?

"Good, I'll see you at breakfast in a few." He removed his hand. I stumbled down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Faguka walked in giving a meek smile.

"Konichiwa Naruto-Kun."

"Konichiwa to you too, Mr. Uchiha." I bowed my head. Taking a seat at the table. I noticed there was five seat set. I tried to pay it no mind. Faguka sat down across from me.

"The food should be here soon." He spoke. I studied his face- he had a nice face. You could tell he was handsome back in his youth.

"So how are things going with Sasuke?" He asked putting his hands under his chin with an eyebrow raised.

I opened my mouth, "P-Pleasentable...you could say." Damn- did I just stutter?

"Oh? Naruto are you a virgin?" Well I was- people have only given my blow jobs, hand job, and dry humping.

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"So I see..." a servant came in and gave Faguka his coffee and laid O.J by me.

"Wow you really do have it made around here..." I mumbled. I honestly envied them. While they got to live like this, because of their last name- I get to live in a dump because of mine. "I wish my last name was Uchiha..."

"Thats a interesting wish.." He smirked. I knew I said it allowed. I wanted to. A cold hand rested on my shoulder, I didn't need to look back to see who it was. I picked up my O.J and took a sip calming myself, before plastering a big grin on my face.

"Konichiwa Itachi-san!" I Cheered enough to make me sick. God I how I hated this. He smiled back, before giving one last pat on the shoulder and removing his hand.

"Same to you, Naruto-kun." He said. Taking a seat between me and Faguka.

"Where's Sasuke-sama?" I let the name roll of tongue a tad bit too slickly.

"So how many times did you scream that last night?" THAT BASTARD! Me and Faguka both chocked on our drinks, while Faguka just plain out spit his out. I returned my head to Itachi who had kindly made that very rude comment.

"I Did not scream that out." I gave a meek smile, shaking my head. Who the hell did he think he was asking that. "Even if I did- were you not able to hear it?"

Itachi's smirk fell. As Sasuke came in the room. He sat down across from Itachi without so much as a 'hello'. I gave Sasuke a wave and a smile trying to act like last night didn't happen.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke finally spoke, what kind of first words is that in the morning?

"Um, yes Sasuke-sama." I lied. He knew I was, I could tell he was trying to be more passionate- he's failing. Hard.

"Naruto why were you crying after I...ya'know..." his voice died out slowly. Why was I crying? Maybe I was crying because I had took it in the face and didn't have any say in it..or the fact I'm being held here just because Kakashi is my friend and I don't even hear from him...

"Sorry, Sasuke-sama. I was just in a bad mood." I bowed my head, as I felt Faguka and Itachi giving me weird looks. "I will make up for it if you want." I pleaded. What was I saying? Oh yeah- try to play along.

Sasuke stared at me blankly and shook his head, "You can do it later like you do every night." Okay I felt the blush raise to my face- he knew I was joking and he joked back. Damn him. I looked back down and bit my lip.

"Your food Sir Uchiha's, and Naruto-kun." The servant came in and gave me apple jacks, Sasuke bacon and eggs, Itachi oatmeal, and Faguka just more coffee.

"Boys, after you finish your food you have to leave." Faguka stated, something ran through Sasuke head of annoyance, he stood up, and aberrantly walked away, pulling me by my arm with him.

"Ouch Sasuke-sama!" I hissed as he tugged me along.

"C'mon we're getting ready."

†††

I sat in the passenger seat of Sasuke's car. Silence rang through both our ears. I tried to study his face but nothing came from it. He always had this cold expression on his face as if he had just said- 'fuck it' to the world.

I let out a loud sigh and stared at him.

"Look." I jumped. I quickly turned my head as blush rushed to my face. "Here at school, I wanted you to hang out with me, and my friends. You have the same schedule as me." I nodded my head-

"Do I have to follow you around Sasuke-sama?" I spoke.

"No. I don't want you calling me 'Sasuke-sama' either. Just 'Sasuke' will do fine." He groaned. He sounded annoyed. "I already told Neji you were my pet." who's Neji...? "He's the only one that know. At school you can make your own friends you don't have to follow me around like a lost puppy."

"Why not a lost fox?"

"Wait- what?" his face twisted in confusion. I love foxes. "That doesn't matter just don't follow me around twenty-four-seven. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay..."

†††

First Period - H O M E R O O M

We sat down in the empty homeroom, Sasuke pulled me in his lap and started stroking my face Gently. My legs hung off the side of his body, and my head rest on the side of his shoulder. His arm cradled me with something more than 'he's my fuck toy.' He looked at me, and bit his lip- what was he thinking. He leaned in slowly, letting his eyes close half way. I felt slim lips against my full one. He just waited there as he looked in my eyes like he was searching for something. Anything- He looked desperate. He pulled back and gave a loud sigh pushing me off. What was that all about?

I got up off the ground and sat next to him. His face resumed the blank stare- and mine was full of confusion.

Creeek...

I looked over to the door to find it open.

I watched a very slim man walk in the room, his eyes we're vivid lilac, and his chocolate hair flowed down past his shoulders. He was nice looking. I bit my lip slightly, Sasuke noticed.

"Hey Sasuke." He spoke and walked towards up taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Hey Neji." So that was Neji...He must be really close to Sasuke for him just to walk up to him like that. Lilac eyes caught mine. I stared at him.

"And I'm guessing this is the boy?" I sat up strait and glanced at Sasuke that didn't brother looking back at me.

"Yeah. Thats him." What? No name?

"I'm Nar-" I stopped when I saw Sasuke give me a look from behind.

"He's Naruto." He gritted out his teeth. What was up with him? First he kisses me- how he's acting like I stabbed him or something.

"Oh hello Naruto." Neji gave me a soft smile, I returned it. Something dinged in my head- I was purely shocked no one has asked me for my last name yet. "How'd you come to be Sasuke's bed toy?" BED TOY!? I growled trying not to slap him. MY face sank...it was true...I was Sasuke's bed toy and last night just proved it.

I opened my mouth only to have Sasuke answer it for me, "He broke into our house and stayed in secretly." He growled. The chocolate man rose and eyebrow.

"Don't you have Kakashi guarding the door though?" Sasuke shrugged.

"He must have seduced Kakashi into staying. He's good at sexual things." Sasuke's eyes gave me a wink. I turned my head. Looking up at the clock. It was 6:45...I wonder what my first class was. Sasuke had just said I had all the class with him. I shrugged.

"Ah..." He yawned. I reached in my backpack and pulled out my schedule. I looked down the line.

**1st Period - Homeroom**

**2nd Period - Art**

**3rd Period - Math**

**4th Period - Lunch**

**5th Period - Gym**

**6th Period - Drama 101**

**7th Period - Latin 1**

"Hn. Dope." Sasuke spoke leaning over my shoulder to look at my planner. His eyes ran down the line until his eyes widened.

"Whaa-" I gasped as Sasuke snatched the paper out my hands and looked at it. Soon after pulling out his own.

**1st Period - Homeroom**

**2nd Period - Art**

**3rd Period - Math**

**4th Period - Lunch**

**5th Period - Gym**

**6th Period - Social Studies**

**7th Period - Reading**

I looked at my blank hands before being tugged out the room. "Sasuke what's wrong?" He didn't answer, only an angered expression on his face. He tugged me harder along with him. I winced in pain. That was going to leave a bruise. I let a sly tear trail down my face. We came to a 'halt' as he pushed open a door.

"What's the meaning of this." He hissed. Throwing down the two papered. The man picked it up and looked at it. He gasped.

"Well then..." He coughed, putting down the papers. "Sasuke we tired to get his schedule just like yours but your reading class was full."

"What about my Social studies class?" He gritted.

"Two new students just transferred over into it. Sakura, and Ino." Sasuke let out a audible groan. I stood there still in Sasuke's grab. I buckled my legs a bit in pain, and leaned into his grip. He looked back at me and mouthed, 'Stand up.', and so I did.

"Sorry Sasuke, there's nothing we can do about it..." The tall white haired man stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him, flashing back to the store, with Itachi. I gulped and shuffled into Sasuke. Who didn't noticed.

"Well he seems like a intelligent boy- where did you go to school last.?" I gulped again. Where did I go to school? I didn't go to school I stopped in the 8th grade. Even though this is my freshman year right now- the year is nearly over.

"I didn't go to school sir." I stated, Sasuke gave me a funny look and I shyly glanced up at him, biting my lip. I tried to ease out the subject- I did not need to get caught right now. "Sir I have to use the bathroom." With that Sasuke let me go.

The white haired man sighed and pointed to the door, "Its to your left.." He directed. I walked out the room. As I walked through the now filled hallways, I noticed all the different people and how they looked. I saw a reviling sign that said, 'Boys Bathroom.' I opened the door to see a boy with red hair, and jade eyes, washing his hands, I walked next to him- something about him was interesting.

"Hi." I greeted softly, he reminded me of Sasuke with that same blank look on his face, he turned around and raised a nonexistent eyebrow, at me before scanning me up. He wordlessly turned back around and continued washing his hands. Tch. Stuck up much? I turned around to leave- I mean I didn't have to use the bathroom for real.

"Hi..." I turned back around. He was leaning on the panel. He was smirking slightly, it was kinda sexy. I left the blood run to my face.

riiing!

"Oh well, um thats the bell..." I was at a lost for words as I backed up my eyes still locked with his. "I-I gotta go." With that I ran out the bathroom leaving him.

Whoa, he was actually nice looking...I felt my heart flutter- something in his eyes resembled the same emotion I feel...

deprived.

I walked down the hallways looking back one more time trying to catch a hint of him- that red hair. I saw something and looked back forward. Stopping and turning back around into my homeroom, and picking up my stuff. Everyone else was gone to class.

That boy...gave me...shivers.

†††

Second Period - A R T

I walked into the class room 2 minutes late- not really the thing you want to do one a first expression. I saw Sasuke sitting with a pencil and paper. And doodling. I'm guessing this wasn't really the most existing class...

I pulled up a seat next to Sasuke who mouthed, 'hey' to me. He lifted a finger to his cheek and pointed to it. I rose and eyebrow mouthing back, 'what?' He just pointed to his cheek more- OH I GET IT. I placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek. He smiled. I pulled back and turned around. At least he didn't have me grope his crotch or anything...

I looked forward to see a boy Sasuke's complexion with shorter hair, staring at us with his mouth wide-open.

"What?" I spoke loudly and clearly. The boy's mouth soon transformed into a sly smirk. He looked down at his paper chuckling to himself.

"Nothing, nothing.." Er...okay then...I turned back around to the door that had came open and I smiled. It was that boy with the red hair- I really wanted to know his name. I tried to get up only to find myself stuck. What the hell? I tried again only to meet failure.

I looked over to see Sasuke had his hand gripped on my wrist under the table, I wondered up to his face to see it looking perfectly calm and drawing. I pouted. I turned back to my work and picked up a pencil in my other hand, and started drawing.

"Okay class! Today we're going to be drawing what makes us angry..." What makes me angry? The grip that the Uchiha's have on me- thats what.. "Now take that anger and channel it into the paper!" I started scribbling. I tried to draw the three Uchiha's.

By the end of class I had drawn 3 dots alright...but they didn't look like the Uchiha's...they looked like Orochimaru, and his gang...I turned to Sasuke to see he drew...something it looked like a blob to me.

†††

Third Period - M A T H

I walked in class, all eyes on me- I nervously fidgeted with the gem on my neck and tucked it away in my shirt. I continued following behind Sasuke to a seat next to him. I tried my best not to be seen. Too late for that...

"Hey Uchiha!" I loud voice called- it sounded close.. I didn't want to turned around but I did. And I saw a tall brunette with marks on his face. I gulped. He didn't look so welcoming. He gave me a wicked smirk that was showing his teeth.

"Who's the leach?"

"Leach?" I shot back. It was in my nature. Excuse him! Where does he get off calling me a leach. Out of all things.

"Yes. Leach." He taunted. I rose out my seat and got in face- OOO He better believe I was NOT in the mood. Fucking mutt. "Whatcha doing do- You're following Uchiha around like he's your master-" I ruffled my eyebrows. Sasuke just looked out the corner of his eye- He wasn't going to anything!?

"At least I'm not the one with DOG BREATH MUT." I shot back, A strange hand pulled me down in seat I sat their shocked, with my knees clicked together.

"Down." Sasuke growled through his teeth. Down? I was his sex slave not his pet. I just sat there. There was nothing I could do about it. I quietly turned around trying to drawn out the laughter. I just closed my eyes and tried to forget it all. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me. I hated this place. I hated it.

I sat there quietly and just pushed out my lip in annoyance.

"Nice Uchiha. got him by a leash- whatcha do' to the kid? Beat him?" No. Worse- molest. Sasuke shrugged it off.

"Close you could say." He answered back. He was right- you could call rubbing on me beating if you think about it. Note the sarcasm.

I watched the teacher walk and and start putting stuff on the board. I didn't know this stuff- I didn't even bother in 8th grade...why start now? I was only here for one reason. To save me, and Kakashi's ass.

My mind wondered around and I looked to my right out a far window. Nothing. Only the piss-fog filled skis. I looked back around to see Sasuke paying attention in class...He must be smart...His face went back and forth from his paper and the bored. I yawned and turned back around- Whoa- that red haired kid was staring strait at me. His eyes blank- he was just...staring...at me. I waved at him, and he waved back shyly and smiling soon looking around panically and putting it bak down. I frowned- was it not like him to wave? I turned back around just like he did.

I eyes sat there half lidded and bored. I turned back around figuring to entertain myself while I waited for the class to be over. I tried to catch that red head's attention. And just started moving my blond locks around, it caught a few eyes of a chubby boy and an another boy with a pony tail.

Finally! I smiled inside a bit as the red headed boy turned around and gave me a meek smile...I felt lifted- someone actually smiled at me! Its been forever since that! A honest smile, I smiled back biting my lip. He rose an eyebrow, and leaned forward, mouthing something...

...what was he trying to say...Behind...my behind is nice..? Behind cow...Behind-

"Mr. Uzumacki..." ...you. Oh. I turned around slowly trying to wave it off with a grin. Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "What. Are you doing?" He saw me- why did he need to know.

"I wasn't paying attention." I whispered. Its true I wasn't...I only had one equation written on my paper...

"Do you even know what we're studying?" Shit shit shit. I looked past the teacher to the board and saw something...ymx+b? The hell? I tried to dig down in my mind- I saw the teacher get impatient. I sank in my seat...

"Linear Equations...?"

"Yes. Now pay closer attention and maybe you can tell us what's the slope of this equation." He followed up to the board. I turned around to give the red head a look of confusion, and he lightly laughed at me. My heart fluttered a bit turning back around.

When I looked on the bored my heart stopped fluttering and sank. All I saw was a sea of numbers.

"NOW SOLVE THE EQUATION!"

†††

Fourth Period - L U N C H

"Man that was harsh." The brunette laughed- he was talking about me. The teacher did push it and did go over the edge a bit- I had to do fucking quadratic formulas! What kind of high-school was this!?

"Down Kiba..." Kiba huh? Psh. Hate him.

I sighed and sat my tray down, with a 'clunk.' This day wasn't going all that well- only thing that came out of it was that cute red he- did I just say cute? He's not cute. He doesn't even have eyebrows. I shuffled under the table looking at my feet.

Sasuke's eye's stayed glued on me as he took a seat. "Dope." Dope? The hell? I know that bastard did not just call me dope!

"Teme who are you calling dope!?" I shrieked back. I realized I could get away with this since we're at school. Ha-ha.

"You dope, now why the hell are you sitting at our table?" I blinked. What did he just say? The smug smirk on his lips stayed. Neji was just as confused as I was. Kiba was about to crack up laughing.

Then it hit me- to everyone but Neji I was the new kid. I sighed. "Sorry- I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong idiot." Ouch. "Get the hell away from me." Neji finally snapped his head and pulled Sasuke's ear to his mouth and whispered something. Sasuke replied, "Psh." And yanked away from him. He rolled his eyes before giving me a secret smirk.

I shot up from the table pissed and turned around to see, a sea of students. Each person was with people that Identified them. I stepped off and started wondering. I noticed there was a click of girly girls- and another click of weird people. I have a questionable look as one of them with thick ass eyebrows shot up from the table.

"YOSH!!" He screamed. I walked faster. I decided the best thing to do: Go eat in the bathroom. I headed for the exit before noticing the cute red head sitting with, a blonde, and a brunette that oddly resembled Kiba.

The red head looked up from his book and our eyes locked. I kept walking my eyes just looking into his. He gave a smile and waved.

Clunk.

Before I knew it everyone got silent, I felt cold smiley milk drip down my head.

I had ran into the door.

My lunch was now dripping all over my orange tank top. I bit my lip, and stood up. I looked over at the red head- his face was in pure shock.

"HA!" The blonde girl next to him blurted out. "THAT WAS FUNNY!" She grinned wickedly. My eyes traveled over to Sasuke who looked pissed. I knew I was going to pay for this when we got home- but why should he even care? I closed my eyes and turned around pushing open the two large doors. Fuck it.

†††

Fifth Period - G Y M

I walked out of the locker room in my gym uniform. I tugged on the hem of the shorts as that were riding up my behind. They were way to tight. The rose at least a few inches past my knees, and the tank hugged tightly around me. I felt like a girl almost...

almost- I still have a penis here!

The gym teacher walked in he room holding a dodge ball- we're we going to play dodge ball? His green spandex wrapped closely to his body. God it looked scary...I ruffled my eyebrows as we all lined up.

Sasuke stood next to me smirk. "Hello dope." He whispered so only I could hear- oh he knew I was mad that asshole.

"What the hell was that at lunch!?" I strained trying to keep my voice low. He didn't turn around.

"I told you- don't follow me around like a lost..." He paused. "..fox."

"But you didn't have to diss me like that!" I almost yelled. I tried to keep my voice low but no hope came too it- I was just a loud person..

"And you didn't have to fall down flat on your ass and embarrass yourself like that either." He was right- I was too busy looking at the red head. Where was he anyways? I looked over Sasuke to see him way at the end alone-ish. No one was really standing close to him. He caught me looking and smirked. I turned away. Looking at the ground.

"Yeah. I didn't." I replied to Sasuke- I was late. I feel he was questioning me a bit.

"30 LAPS!" Whoa what!? People pushed past me as they started running. I soon looked around and started running also, eh...maybe I should pay more attention to what the teacher is saying next time.

I jogged behind Sasuke uncertain. He was going fast- before I knew it I lost him, I continued to run anyways. He probably lost me on purpose, that asshole.

I looked behind me to see that red head again- what was he looking at? I faint smirk rose on my lips as I realized he was staring at.

My ass.

Oh wow. Blush was on his cheeks as he watched my ass move. I soon turned back around- Wow...he likes, my ass...oh this is going to be fun. A huge smirk was plastered to my face almost like Sasuke.

A few minutes later..

Oh thank god...

I stopped short not even brother to finish my last lap- I walked over back in line between two guys I didn't know. They looked down at me with a questionable look on their faces, I tried to ignore them. I looked around trying to find Sasuke- why was I even bothering trying to find him? He just ditched me, several times today...

Still my eyes followed down the line hoping to find him...when my eyes finally locked with silk black hair I noted the messy red hair next to him. And for a spilt second- I forgot Sasuke was even there...

†††

Sixth Period - D R A M A 1 0 1

I walked into the room and noticed that Sasuke wasn't here. Strange. I continued on to my seat and tuned out the teacher who was now reciting poetry.

I'm guess this is what we're going to be doing this semester.

I heard a loud grumbling from the person next to me- what in the world was wrong with them? I turned my head to see the red headed boy sinked in his chair and his face twisted in pain.

"Are you okay?" I whispered- I couldn't help myself He was just way to interesting for me just not to talk to him. His head turned around hesitantly to me. I smiled faintly...

...Did he not have eyebrows? The hell...

I tried not to stare at his nonexistent eyebrows, and stay focused on his face. It was pale likes Sasuke's but his red hair gave him some 'umph.' It was cute...

"Yes." He said shortly as if I was irritating time to the fullest...Well excuse him- I was just asking. I gave a light shrug before the Teacher stared pairing us off into poetry groups.

"You-" The red haired boy shot his gaze at the teacher in front of him, his face basically read, 'Am I in trouble?' but I doubt that was the situation. "Since you seem to have made a knew friend He will be your Partner for the semester."

He groaned. Did he not like me? Well- I did just get get him paired up with me just because I had asked him if he was alright. He gave me a quick glare, too quick for anyone else to see. I stiffened. Maybe he wanted to be paired with someone else..

By the time we had took out our notebook I could tell that he wanted to be paired with someone else- and it wasn't me.

When we turned to each other- he just stared at me, his jade eyes were memorizing in so many ways possible. I stared right back into them with curiosity.

"Well?" Huh? His voice sliced through my train of thought.

"Oh yeah." God- I was so stupid! I felt the blush on my cheeks jump 100 degrees in embarrassment- I was staring right into his face- what was I thinking?!

Stupid Naruto- Stupid stupid stupid!

He pulled out a pencil and started jotting down his name. I peeked over his shoulder and noticed he had written it in Japanese.

I think he did that on purpose so I wouldn't be able to read it. I slumped back into my seat and started writing down my own name- in english. I glanced threw my thick eyelashes at him.

"So...what's your name...?" I stuttered- You can't blame me- his intense green eyes seemed happy that I had asked. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Gaara." Gaara huh?

"I like that name." I truly did. I watched him bite his lip and lean forward over me looking at my paper.

"Naruto." my name rolled off of his tongue like poison...I liked it. I leaned forward in my seat- He leaned back. I think he picked up the hints of flirty-ness coming from me. I leaned backward in embarrassment. "So, why are you in this school?" He blinked. "And coming in the middle of the year..."

"Oh- just here on family business." I lied. He knew I was lying- he didn't do anything about it just gave a 'wow.' look into the distance turning away from me.

"Family business huh?" He questioned. My heart raced a bit- maybe he was going to question what was my last name...God I hope he didn't. "Is that why you were following the Uchiha around?" Oh yes!

"Kind of–" I stopped myself. Should I let him know I lived with Sas–

"I hate him." Okay...I shouldn't. I bit my lip, he ignored it and shrugged. "He's so arrogant."

"Yeah...He kind of is." I agreed. He was right. Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most stuck up people I have ever known in my entire short life- and I barely knew him for a week, Personally, that it.

Gaara gave a light chuckle at my statement. I grinned- I made him laugh! Ah ha! I cheered mentally giving myself a pat on that back. His smile was very very nice and white. He turned his head towards me and let his mouth relax.

"So why were you following the Uchiha around?" Eh...

"I thought he was my friend- I mean..." I sighed aloud. "I did pull me away from that mut-guy that was picking a fight with me- So...I guess-"

"I understand what you mean." I'm glad. I shrugged mentally and let my eyes drop half lied. As the teacher started explaining what we should do in our groups.

I watched his mouth move, and I listened to Gaara's pencil scribble on the paper. Looking up and down taking notes- who takes notes in frikkin' drama class?

I yawned aloud.

"Write a poem about the joys in your life." That's easy- I have none. I growled in anger. I noticed Gaara cut a questionable look at me through the side of his eye.

I liked his eyeliner...

I cut my eyes back and started writing, aggravated. What were the joys in my life? What joys? This was all hell on earth- or what we call earth. If anyone calls this joy...I want to slap them. If they call joy being locked up in a prison city, called Konoha- hating the outsiders for no reason...I say- Fuck it.

After jotting down the poem I turned to Gaara who was finishing up his.

"Here we go." He said grunting and turned around and putting his notebook in his lap. I smiled. I liked the way he moved. Oh god- BAD THOUGHTS.

I cleared my thought and finally spoke, "Read yours please..." I said softly, I'm surprised he heard me.

He opened his mouth and the words flew out in a smooth rhyme.

"...Thinking of hope

thinking of joy

thinking of you

thinking of toys

thinking of what,

what could it be?

thinking of what

could lie, between me and you..." He looked up to see me mouth opened in a 'o' shape- wow. Was he trying to tell me something? No- I just met him I doubt he's interesting in lil' ol' me. I giggled slightly.

"What?" He asked sharply, as if I had insulted him- well...I did laugh.

"I like it." I said smiling softly, I turned a bit and grabbed my note book, then facing him smiling. I crossed my legs to let my notebook rest on my knee.

"Well," He blushed a bit. He knew I was into him...and damn- I wish He was into me... "You're turn."

I paused, and looked at my paper- second guessing my poem...It was horrible I wasn't going to lie to myself. It sucked 100. I let out a self pity sigh and started reading.

"...The joy?

The hope?

There is none.

locked behind a white hearted picket fence

hiding from the truth.

You turn hate into joy

and joy into hate

do you think I am going to write-

about your hope?

No-

I'm going to write about the truth."

He laughed. I knew it. It was bad. I let my head hang in embarrassment. The blush on my cheek's weren't going away anytime soon. I heard the laughter stop and then I heard a loud, 'ahem.' I looked up only too see him with a slight amused face.

"Well..." he started- "That was different..." I know its different...tell my something else! Something that won't make me feel so stupid!

"So...you like it?" I pushed hoping to get the least respect for my poem...

"No." Eh...can't blame the guy for telling the truth.. "I loved it." whoa- what? I looked to see only a winked smile on his face and him leaning back in his chair with his legs open. I let my eyes travel down there. God...it's like he was inviting me or something.

"I'm glad you're not one of those people that wrote about love." Well I can't really write about it if I never felt it...I shrugged and smiled at him. He leaned forward only to make me blush again- damnit! I need to get that checked..

"Wanna know something else." His jade eyes memorized me as his pink think lips started moving. "I think you're..." His smile was gone.

"OKAY! TIME TO GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!" Damn teacher.

†††

Seventh Period - L A T I N 1

The dazed smile on my face stayed the whole time I walked behind Gaara like a lost puppy. While in the transition we talked about thinks that made us mad- weird way of bonding huh? So far he was my first friend since Sasuke up and ditched me.

"So who were those people you were sitting with at lunch?" I questioned out of nowhere. He let a small smile upon his lips before answering.

"That was my brother and sister." He said. Wow- they looked nothing alike...I mean- You can't help me for saying so! "What happen to you at lunch? I saw you crash into the door." He snickered. I shoulder say, 'it was because I was too busy looking into your sexy eyes to notice the damn door.'

"You were distracting me." I answered honestly. He knew it was because of that- I mean he was looking right back at me too..

"Yeah I know." He smirked. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't just me that was looking at you." What the hell did he mean by that? The whole student body saw my fall and crash. "Where did you go afterwards?"

"I went outside and sat under the cherry tree...no one sits there. It's peaceful." I pushed open the door for him and we walked into our next class. We were the first one's in there so we took a seat in the back of the class and continued out conversation.

"Can I join you next time?" he asked- wow...

"Sure." I grinned provenly. "But what about your brother and sister?" I asked, I don't want to just up and steal him away from him family...that wouldn't be very fair.

"They were just sitting with me that one day since the other tabled were too full." He said.. Well then.

"Then I guess that'll be our new spot. I grinned trying to get the least bit of approval from him. He smiled softly back. Yes! "Great!" I cheered before I had time to think about it.

The door opened widely, both out heads turned to watch the students walk in. My eyes were locked on a curtain student...Neji.

†††

Me and Gaara walked out of Latin trying to ignore all the comments that were made by other people as we walked by, such as, the all clever: "Hey look- its the the boy that likes his food upside down!" referring to me. And other comments towards Gaara made by other students- what did they have against Gaara? I rolled my eyes at them and we headed out the school to wait outside.

We sat down on the stairs in a sea of teenagers. I tried to look for Sasuke...No luck. I watched Gaara walk off as he gave one last 'goodbye' to me and I sat there alone with my eyes to the ground. I watched all the colorful people of this town watch bye and I let my face stay hidden under my blond locks.

I sighed aloud- Where could that bastard be? I bet he just ditched me...but then again I doubt that- He 'needs' me...if it wasn't for Kakashi I would have been gone.

A cold hand touched my shoulder grabbing it harder. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was- still I did. Cold midnight eyes looked down at me emotionless. He yanked me up by the strap on my tank. I didn't object- I mean what _could_ I do?

"C'mon dope." I didn't answer, just walked beside him to the car. I felt my heart become heavier as he opened the door for me. I stared at the passenger seat...

"What the hell are at you staring at?" Huh? I rose my head quickly to see him staring at me annoyed.

"Sorry." I let my voice stay low as I stammered in the seat. Letting my eyes stay hidden under my locks. I never bothered looking at him- why should I?

He soon sat in his seat and turned on the car...

This was going to be a long ass night..

†††

**Lime**.

"...Uwahh!!" I arched my back off the bed. God this was so sickening...I wanted to puke. I let my body shudder under his touch as he rubbed his two fingers against my opening. "S-stop please Sasuke-sama!" I pleaded. This made me so sick. His smirk only grew as he forced in the two digits. God it burned. I wanted to cry. I let myself pour out hot tears.

"You still haven't answered my question..." He teased. Pushing the fingers in father...

"Ah..!" I closed my eyes tight as he thrusted them in my faster pushing against my spot. "AH!!" I screamed. I cried. I begged.

"So..." he said casually. God He's just an sadistic bastard... He wiggled his fingers around inside of me. I lifted my hips in pain. I tasted iron on my lip and I looked down to see I had bitten my lip too hard. Shit. "Where were you at lunchtime?"

"I-I was under the sakura tree..! Ahh!!" I hissed in pain as he laid pure pressure on my spot. I shook my head furiously. "S-stop please!" And It stopped. I looked back up at him in confusion...I panted heavily. I was so happy he stopped.

"Why were you under the sakura tree...?" His face held pure innocence...god...

"You...had ditched me..." I said panting... He gave me a confused look then replaced his with under standing. And shrugged. He climb on top of me and unzipped his pants. I let my gaze watch him take out his large member in front of my face. Was he going to make me give him another blow job? I hope not..

his hand soon wrapped around it and pumped in a unsteady fast pace. I flushed cheeks felt like they had only got redder. He was jacking off right in front of my face. I looked up at his face. It was flushed too. He was looking down at me with passionate eyes. What was he thinking?

I let myself drift off out of thought...I rather not stare at the large penis in front my face dripping pre-cum. I felt my own member go limp. He must of forgotten about my own neglected member. Hot liquid was sprayed upon my face. His face only read 'pleasure.'

I let myself drift off in this state of mind not bothering to get up. God I felt like a piece of shit..

**End lime.**

He grunted as he got off of me, and gave me a worried look to why I haven't said something smart yet. "Um...go clean yourself up..." He called nice and loud. I obeyed wordlessly and got off the bed.

I stumbled into his bathroom and turned on the hot water. Washing off my face. God this was so humiliating...

Eyes burned through the back of my head.

I turned around slowly to see Sasuke staring strait at me.. "Yes?" I asked in the nicest voice as I could- I was so tired...

He didn't say anything but walk over to me. Not thinking I turned my head to the side. He used his hand to turn it back and squeezed my jaw. I felt slim warm lips on mine. I kept my lips closed despite the wet tongue asking for entrance. "Damnit..." He pulled back and slapped me, I hissed in pain using the sink as support.

"Get the hell out my room." I did as I was told.

* * *

**O.O LONNNNNNG CHAPTER...**

**  
You _gotta_ give me some reviews for this one xD**


	9. Fade into Black

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing on this site xP

**Warning:** Um Un-beta'd and horriable Grammar.

**Sorry for the wait o 3o I lost my timeline and was going mad because if my mom ever found that thing she'd go wackooooo o.o**

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by the bright sun.. "Ugh!" I claimed aloud turning over and hiding under the covers. "Go away sun..."

"Naruto get up..." That voice. I sat up only to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Oh my god. Kakashi! I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around his warm neck. "Oh my god- where have you been?!"

"Working over time- thats my punishment..." His voice was lower than usually. "Where have you been- they haven't found out your a outsider yet have they?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Thats good..." He pulled me over to the bed, and sat down.

"Naruto." A hard voice called behind the door. I remembered when I was sneaking around here- and whenever someone came to that door I would hide...and Kakashi would answer it..

"Yes..?" I replied with a scared voice. Kakashi looked at me. I wanted to just tell him to leave-

"Get dressed. Its almost time to go." I hung my head in shame and shooed Kakashi away.

"Okay- Kakashi I got to go now..." I walked up to the bathroom door and got ready..

...maybe today won't be so bad.

†††

First Period - H O M E R O O M

"Hey Naruto." A soft voice called behind me. I turned around to see nobody else other than Neji.

"Hi Neji.." I tried to sound nice since Sasuke was right next to me jotting down some notes. Sasuke shot me a not-so-nice look out the corner of his eyes. This is what I was avoiding.

"Naruto- You address Neji as Neji-_san_." Neji-san? You gotta to be kidding me. No way was I going to call him Neji-fucking-san. I mean- I barely know the guy...

I hung my head slightly to hide the angered look on my face from Sasuke. "Sorry." I slid out of calling Neji, 'Neji-san'

After a while I lost interest in the conversation Neji and Sasuke were having and let my eyes follow around the room. I noticed Gaara in the back of the room reading a book with his legs kicked up and crossed. I smiled awkwardly in his direction. Sasuke rose a obsidian eyebrow at me.

†††

Second Period - A R T 

"Hey Gaara." I smiled and sat down by my new friend. He gave me a look and then smiled.

"Hey." We watched the teacher go on about 'one and two point perceptive'. "I didn't see you in Homeroom. Where you there?" Oh.

"Yeah I was- I was sitting next to Sasuke, Neji." His face twisted into a confused look. I understand why- I mean its _Sasuke_ and _Neji_.

"I thought you guys weren't friends." I somehow knew He was going to say that. I shifted in my seat a bit and looked down at my paper as the teacher passed out rules and pencils.

"We aren't." I concluded. Well it's true- we aren't. Sasuke just acts so strange around me to the point I think he's bipolar. He might be when I think about it.

"Then why sit with them?" He pushed harder. I picked up his ruler and stared at it blankly before putting it back down and turning to me.

"Well-"

"Dope." Oh god. I turned around slowly to see the one and only Sasuke. Gaara's face turned into a scowl. Forgot- he hates Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sa...Sasuke." I stopped myself from saying 'sasuke-sama' and blowing my whole cover with Gaara. Too bad Gaara's not stupid and gave me a questionable look.

"What are you doing here Uchiha." The red haired boy hissed out. Sasuke only crossed his arms and looked at me.

"I need to talk to Naruto." He shot back. He motioned his head to the right telling me to follow him.

"I'll be right back." I said softly hiding my eyes under my bangs once again. I shoved myself out of my seat and followed Sasuke behind the book shelf were no one could see. I gulped- what did He want? "Yes?" I tried to find out.

He grabbed me and pushed me softly against the wall, I stared at him eyes wide. "S-sasuke-sama?" What in the world was He doing!? He stared at me lifeless before leaning forward.

And then I did something I would regret for the rest of my life.

I pushed him away.

"The hell..." He stared at me in disbelief. Oh shit. I ran from behind the book shelf before coming back to my seat besides Gaara.

"You okay?" Gaara asked purely worried.

"Y-yeah..." I shook out of my voice. Oh god what was I thinking? Maybe I'll tell him it was just a reflex. Yeah thats it. I turned my head way from Sasuke who was now returning to the table next to Neji. His eyes stayed glued on me the whole time in class. I gulped. I had a feeling I shouldn't have done that.

†††

Third Period - M A T H

I tried to ignore the pain that had come from my face flatly hitting the floor as I tripped over a rather large foot that just _happen_ to be there.

Sasuke.

I opened my eyes trying to close out the laughter of the students crowding around me. I let my blue pupils look strait across. I stared at the numerous pairs of feet in front of me. Then I realized my position.

My butt was sticking up to the heavens while my cheek was pressed against the strangely damp floor. I shut my eyes tight as I lifted up.

"Dope." Didn't need to look up to see who that was. I didn't _want_ to look up. I turned my head the other way to see a pair of dark blue baggy pants that had chains on them. I pressed my lips out in annoyance that Sasuke has just tripped me and stood up. Causing the laughter to stop.

"You think you're so funny Uchiha?" What the hell- Arrgah! I let myself sway with the large yank on my arm until I realized my tiny hands had been placed against Gaara's chest.

"Gaara stop." I whispered into his shirt hoping he would shut up and let it go. It wasn't that important. I knew I had it coming after all. Gaara looked down at me with confused eyes, and I looked back with ones that read: 'let it go.'.

He released me from his grasp and glared at me. What the fuck?? I couldn't help but stare back- why the hell was he glaring at me? I didn't understand when he walked away and continued into Math class.

I blinked...blinked...and blinked some more.. Had Gaara just ditched me? Before I could finish my thought I was being turned around to meet very amused obsidian eyes mixed with fury.

"So dope." He teased with nothing but hate. "What are you going to do now?" What the hell does he mean- 'going to do now?' He knows I can't do anything that fucking bastard I should scratch his fucking eyeballs out! I bit down on my lip. And I bit down on it hard. The taste of iron and salt took on my mouth, I ignored the flavor of blood rush through my mouth.

I turned away. And pushed past all the people in my way. I hated this place.

When I walked into the classroom my eyes insanely went to Gaara's dark blood written hair. Before I knew it my feet moved on their on and stomped towards him throwing down my bag on his desk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaked out through his teeth looking at me as if I was insane- was insane? I'm getting pissy over him ditching me. I looked around hazy for second. I leaned on his desk.

"Why did you ditch me like that?"

"Why did you just let it go like that?" I looked at him taken back for a second. Before gathering myself again.

"It doesn't matter-"

"So it shouldn't _matter_ if I decide to walk away." He growled softly. I only knew this guy for not even a day and I'm letting him get to me like this...? I mentally shook my head and looked away from him. I didn't know what to say.

"So...you're walking away?" I kept my eyes on the ground and my lips pressed out in annoyance like I was in deep thought. Maybe I need to just blend into this high-school...they view me as a freshman so why not just be another freshman? All the other freshman are just there...Sasuke's a frikkin Sophmore(1) so he can pretty much do what ever the hell he feels like.

"Are you okay?" Gaara's voice ripped me from my train of thought. More like ranting. I glanced at me for a second before looking back down. I grabbed my bag off his desk roughly causing his face expression to turn to anger.

I marched to the back of the class in a heart beat not even bothering to look at the people who were whispering and laughing at me from earlier events. I looked down at a seat in a cold dark damp desk that looked like It hadn't been sat in for ages. I let my bag drop violently off my shoulder and hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. I knew it got the attention of a certain red head and a certain Bastard. I could just feel their smirks.

I sat down in the seat and kept my head down fuming. I fidgeted with my fingers and looked at my shoes from under the desk. I smiled a bit. Maybe going shopping with Itachi hadn't had been all that bad now...I mean- I've never gotten as many close as I did before.

I clicked the heels of my orange chucks and smiled. They matched perfectly with the small white short jacket I had one with a dim orange tank with it. And a bright orange belt. I smiled...Itachi means good I guess- BLEHH!! What am I saying?! Itachi freaking gave me a hand job in the middle of the dressing room without my permission and then threatened me... I rubbed my hands nervously back and forward on my white kaprees(2) for no reason. I looked up biting my lip.

Neither Gaara or Sasuke was looking at me. I left something inside of me die of disappointment. My eyes stayed on Gaara's blood colored hair and I felt my eyes droop in sadness.

"_So it shouldn't matter if I decide to walk away."_

His words made sense. He tried to stand up for me and I told him to back down. I must look like such a punk in his eyes right now...

I sank in my seat. I watched the teacher move back and forth mumbling on about something. I couldn't quite see it from this far away. I squinted my eyes. Still no good.

I sighed heavily.

†††

Fourth Period - L U N C H

I missed the slight warmth of Gaara next to me walking to classes together- was it that big of a deal he's going to plain out stop hanging out with me because of that? I grabbed my bag and left the room as soon as it was cleared. I rushed slightly unseen through the crowds of loaded students.

"Watch it loser!" I turned my head to see I had bumped shoulders with a pink haired hair. Why was her forehead so big...I looked to see Sasuke standing next to her. Her arms was gently hooked around his. So this is his girlfriend. I knew he had to have one...so...why does he have me? Why can't he just fuck her?

"Sorry." I mumbled walking past the two large lunch doors. I didn't feel like eating. Instead I let my feet wonder outside past the large steps and walk father. I set my sights on a large pink tree.

Once I reached the tree I stared at it and looked around. I came here yesterday after everyone had laughed at me. That seems to had made it self a hobby lately. It was so quite here. My lips tugged into a smile and I rested and laid down, staring into the blue sky that was cover my pink blossoms.

A light touch came upon my nose, it was a pink leaf from the tree. I smiled.

"Are you lonely too..?" I feel so...lost. I sat up and leaned against the trunk of the tree running my hands through my hair. I walked the leaf take its lonely place on the ground and smiled. _At least its were it belongs._

I looked up at the sky. I looked up a cried. This is horrible...why would that bastard even make me come to school with him if he wasn't going to keep a leash on me- oh wait. He has that already. I gritted my teeth silently against each other and closed my eyes. I flinched. They burned.

I had been crying why to much. How could I not cry? I'm not even sure if..if...

Oh my god...I felt my chest tighten in pain and the tears get caught in my throat and I turned my head to the side. Tilting my head back to face the street across the school and watched the cars passing by.

I choked loud. Loud enough for anyone outside to hear I brought my hands to up to chest and clenched it.

_Iruka..._

How do I even know he's still alive!? A warm trail of water glided its way down my cheek on to my tan hand and stayed there. I looked at it when it was accompanied with many of tears.

I sat there and cried silently to myself.

_This was too much._

"What are you doing here." I snapped my head up too only see the one and only Gaara staring down at me emotionless.

"...Things..." I whispered more to myself than him. I can't let him see my tears. I turned my head away and wiped my face with the backside of my smooth hand, another tear rolled down my cheek. Iruka use to touch my cheek like this.

The sound of ruffled grass came from my side. I still kept my head turned in silence. What should I say? I scooted away from him slowly and he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny...?" I bit out under my teeth. He only chuckled more.

"I think its Hilarious how you're so pissed that I left you because you wouldn't stand up to the Uchiha." I stiffened. Did I really come off that pissed? I turned my head towards him. The dried tears stung my face. He flinched. "You're crying?" He whispered leaning forward into me.

"Not for reasons you think..." I didn't want to come off as weak and a punk- too late for that. A soft pale hand came up to my face and pushing back of the hairs in my face.

"Then what reason." I stiffened even more if that was possible. Was his breath always that hot when he talked? I leaned away from his very hot breath. And smiled a bit. He chuckled. "Sorry." He leaned back giving me some room.

I shifted my weight and looked down at my watch. We still had a while. Why did lunch have to be a whole hour? "Its okay..." I mumbled.

"So...if you weren't crying because of the Uchiha tripping you then why?" 'The Uchiha.' what the hell is up with everyone calling him 'the Uchiha.' It's almost as if he's some type of beast- you know what...never mind. I forgot this was _Sasuke_ we're talking about.

"Personally matters..." I shot of a aura that should have told him, 'its none of your business.' but he didn't catch on.

"Sorry to hear that...but I just have a question..."

"Shoot." I sighed aloud I knew what he was going to ask- he's still stuck on the stupid trip.

"Why did you Uchiha get away like that?" he pondered.

"I had it coming." I beat he's thinking right now- 'what does hemean_ he had it coming?' _After thinking about it- I didn't have it coming. Sasuke told me I could do whatever the hell I want when we're at school.

"How?"

"Its..._complicated_." I sunk down father sliding on the base of the tree.

"Well...I'm sorry." Whoa what?

"You're sorry?" I rose an eyebrow. "For what? You didn't do anything."

"_Exactly_." He moved over closer to me, this time I just sat were I was. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset...I mean- what ever business you have between Uchiha-"

"Sasuke." I cut him short.

"Sasuke?" He questioned. I was honestly tried of hearing him say 'the uchiha' over and over again.

"Yeah...Don't call him 'The Uchiha.' any more please. It bugs me." I fumed with my fingers and looked at him silently.

Since when had his face gotten so close? I didn't say anything not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. I wanted to run my fingers on his pale face and see just how smooth it is. I stared into his pale sage eyes, my lips tugged into a smile.

"Sasuke it is then." I felt as if he was doing this more for him than for me. "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry thats all." What was that? I felt sudden warmth covering my hand I looked down and blushed. Gaara's hand had found its way on to mine.

"I-It's okay." Damn- did I just stutter? I need to get that checked... "It wasn't your battle anyways." I gave a self pity sigh. "I understand if you were mad."

I turned my head slowly towards his weakly smiling. He smiled back and leaned forward, his lips came up to my ear as his hot breathe trickled down my neck. I blushed beat red.

"Its okay...Its not like this is the end.." He muttered in my ear. I felt my whole body turn beat red. A smiled and then rose my eyebrows in amazement. He got the hint. He leaned back once more and laughed. "Sorry it was kind of an impulse." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Impulse?" I questioned. Turning to him. "So does that mean you think I'm sexy or something?"

"Y-you..!" A long stream or coughs came after words. "I never said that!" I Frowned.

"So you don't think I'm sexy?"

"Its not that- it's just-"

"I caught you staring at my butt in gym. You _have_ to think I'm sexy." Ah ha. Didn't think I knew huh? I stuck my tongue out. He turned a faint shade of pink at the comment.

"Well...for a boy you have a interesting...body." he coughed one more time. What does he mean by _that_?

"So that gives you the right to check me out?" I smirked a Sasuke smirk right then. I so got him. I leaned forward making him fidgety.

"I mean...ugh never mind." He rolled his eyes and pushed me away playfully, smiling.

"So does that mean you're my friend?" I asked out of random. I really wanted to know if he was my friend. I mean...I guess...I like him...like _that_.(3)

"Yeah...I'm your friend Naruto." I smiled and leaned against him. We talked about everything from Cats to dogs, to poems to stories. We even talked about everyone else in the school like it was going to be lunch time for ever.

"So..." He whispered. His arm was draped around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder like it was nothing.

"We got around 15 more minutes." I groaned. "Man why do we have to stay here..." I grumbled.

"We don't have to..." I shot up my eyes looking at his face.

"Are you serious?" I said more quite excited more than I wanted too.

"Yup." He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "Before you came I use to just go to my house." His hand pressed my head down on his shoulder again. "Since I didn't have anyone to really sit with. Fucking _Sasuke_ made sure of that." The venom practically dripped from his voice.

"What did you do?" Sasuke was behind this? I remembered when we were walking down the hallway and people whispered things. Was that all because of Sasuke?

"What did I do? Tch." He snarled. "I didn't do _anything_ but mind my own business, sit down, he came up to me...and ugh." His hand came down out of my hair and was place upon my neck. I shivered. His thumb made circles around my pulse.

"What.." I begged him to continue trying to stop myself from purring from his touch.

"He started insulting me and my family. God and he struck a nerve.." His thumb pressed harder on my neck. I let out a deep moan. God he found my spot... I closed my eyes hazily. "So I wasn't going to sit there and take it..." He hissed, it was hard to focus as he rubbed my neck. He missed me moan and my eyes close. I soon found it hard to listen to him. "Then he played a prank on me the next day that he took way to far.." Hmm...prank...?

"Naruto." He called. My eyes snapped open as I turned my head to look at him. My eyes were half lidded.

"Hmmm...?" I smiled up at him. I wonder if he knows how good that felt. He stopped rubbing my pulse and patted my head. "H-hey where you going?" I watched him stand up and looked down at me.

"We got 5 minutes to get to class." I sat up and let out a groan.

"We can be late."

†††

Fifth Period - G Y M

"Okay class pick partners." My head turned to Gaara automatically giving him a smile.

A lean chest was soon blocking my view. My eyes traveled up the black and blue sweat shirt to see Sasuke's cold black eyes staring down at me.

"Dope." I flinched not really knowing what to do. "You're my partner." I stared at him with wide eyes. God knows what Gaara is thinking right now.

"Sasuke.." I whispered, avoiding his eye contact. Images of last night rushed through my head. "Why don't you be N-neji-san's partner..." I suggested. I couldn't help but stutter. The look he was giving me was all but kind.

"Then who's going to be yours?" I heard him grit his teeth under pressure and grab my forearm. Hard. I winced in pain.

"Hey Sasuke." Oh thank god. I looked up to see Neji smiling down at me. Sasuke let me go adding a rough push while he did it.

"Hey Neji." He smiled at Neji. I notice this time it wasn't a smirk...but a pure smile. Something inside of me burned with jealously. He only looked at me with hate, lust, and anger. I bit my lip from my thoughts.

"Wanna be partners?" There is a god. I smiled and gave them both a wave.

"Well Uuhhh...I see you two are going to be partners so I'm just going to go find me one now- bye!" No sooner than those words left my mouth as I was gone and by Gaara's side.

"What was that all about." Gaara said softly looking down at me. I just noticed how much taller he was. He had at least a head on me.

"Sasuke being a Bastard." I mumbled. It was true.

"Well," His arm was put upon my shoulders. I looked around swiftly to see that Sasuke's view of me was blocked by many other students paring up. I relaxed and smiled at Gaara. "Thats something I can't object too." He laughed.

I like his laugh allot..

†††

Sixth Period - D R A M A 1 0 1

Gaara and I walked into class in silence. Something was running through his head- what was he thinking? I let my eyes wonder down his body. It wasn't too muscular. He was nice a lean almost like me. HIs hair made his eyes stand out allot. I liked that..

When we got to class we took our same seats as yesterday and class started. I'm guessing he liked Drama.

"Welcome class..!" I let my mind wonder off into no where. All I could think about what was Sasuke going to do when we got home.

†††

Seventh Period - L A T I N 1

I clucked my head on the desk I was currently sitting at. Gaara laughed. I bet he thought because the day was moving too slow. But it was a 180. I didn't want the day to be over.

Surely when I got back to the Uchiha manor I would be punished for so much as pushing Sir-stick-up-my-ass-Sasuke, away. Oh no- God forbid _that_!

I groaned aloud. "What's wrong with you?" I looked up to see my favorite red head smiling down at me. I wonder what he thinks or me. I smiled back.

"Nothing just this day is moving too fast." He laughed again.

"Moving too fast?" He questioned raising a nonexistent eyebrow. He took a seat next to me chuckling. "I think its moving to slow." Bingo. I knew it. I could so get a sticker for this.

"Why are you so cheery.." I playfully grumbled, still not lifting my head up from the desk. I turned it around so I was staring at him sideways. He still looks nice sideways..

"No reason..just..." I turned away and a serious look creep upon his pale face... "Ever since I came here I've always been alone...and I just went to my house at lunch...Now that you came I'm actually enjoying school, for once." Wow-

"You mean that?" I perked up looking at him. He nodded in responds, I felt my face turn a light pink. I looked down at my feet and smiled. "I guess...its kind of the same for me Gaara." His head snapped towards me and smiled.

"I mean- you are pretty sexy." I teased. I made a 'tch.' sound and leaned back, I saw a small smile spread across his face.

He turned around to me and...winked? All the heat in my body was suddenly on my face making me red as hell. "Wouldn't you like to taste." I blushed and smiled at him. I think he knew I liked him.

†††

"Well See you tomorrow Gaara!" I hope... I waved him off as he walked off. He must live close to walk home like that. He gave me a smile and waved back, I watch after him until he was visible no more. I sighed and took of my backpack, letting it drop on the stairs, I soon followed it.

I sat there and started thinking about all the possible things that bastard would do to me. Maybe he'll go sadistic and get a whip and shove it up my ass. I shivered visibly from that thoughts. Maybe he'll just get kinky-er and make us role-play. No no...I doubt he would do that. The last thing that pervert is, is creative. I know he won't take me probably.

I held my hands up to my face. This could _not_ be happening.

I watched the kids play outside the school and laugh. I wish I could be one of those kids. When I think about it...City folks had it much easier than outsiders.

"There you are." I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me, something is running through his mind. My eyes soon rested on the girl next to him on his arm. His bright pink hair was kind of blinding. Why on earth would she dye her hair that color? "C'mon dope." He muttered. He soon dismissed the girl on his arm and I sighed aloud.

We walked over to his car parked outside the school and he opened the door for me- since when was he being so nice? I looked up at him strangely.

"Get in dumb-ass." He bit out. I noticed the change in his aura once we got off school grounds. I jumped a bit at the harsh tone but got in as fast as I could.

†††

"What in the hell is wrong with you!?" I winced at the tone of his voice. I sat on his head with my head hung low. He paced back forth in front of me. "ARE YOU LISTENING!?" He yelled. No I wasn't.

"Yes Sasuke-sama." I lied quietly.

"No you're not you dumb-ass." He roughly grabbed my shirt and yanked me up. "Why did you push me away!" He slammed back against the wall and spit on my face. I turned away in shame.

"Look at me you fucker!" He shook me violently slamming me one more time on the hard wall.

"It was a reflex." It spilled out so fast before I could think about it. It was the only thing I had to say.

"Reflex..." He chuckled darkly. "A fucking reflex?" I lifted me slowly off the ground until my feet weren't touching the ground. I stared at him wide eyed. Just remembering Itachi did this same thing to me. They really are brothers. Something inside me stirred. I hated him. I purely hated Sasuke.

"You should be fucking grateful that I let you stay in my fucking house you shit fucker!"

"Why should I be grateful!? I don't wanna live in this hell hole with you fucking monsters! I rather be fucking dead you ass! You think you're so god damn great huh!? If I had a chance I would bust a cap in your ass in a second!" Oh god. Did I just say that-

Before I knew it I was thrown in his book shelf. All the blood rushed to my head as I landed face down on the floor. I shut my eyes tight. I screamed in pain as he kicked me in the stomach.

"You worthless street rat." I flinched at the words. Hot tears soon flooded my face like a river, as he kicked me again. That was bond to bruise. "What makes you think I like _you _living in my house?" His words were sharp; clear; and dripping with hatred. "If you so much as tell anyone you live with me I swear I'll kill you _AND_ Kakashi!" One more kick. I screamed out.

"Yes Sasuke-sama!" I cried out one more time. I cried. God It hurt like hell.

Before I knew it everything faded into black..

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Science fair has caught up. This is going to be hard Wish me luck. I was having such a hard time writing this today xD I know this chapter 100 present Sucks. You have the right to pummble me with tamatos...No Lime this time either XD I knew I was having a bad writing day so I left the lime out O.o I doubt you guys wanna read very-very-very poorly written lime. **

** xD And YES! The GaaNaru is coming out 3 You can just guess whats going to happen next. Sasuke Hates Gaara. Gaara Hates Sasuke- And Naruto is both their little 'lover' And I'm not going to tell you who Naruto will end up with in the end XD You have to guess! Its the person you LEAST expect X3  
**

** I tried to edit it myself. (which probally made it worse.) Because I have horrible Grammar. So..I hope you liked this chapter xP  
**

**And don't worry its true what I say about reviews helping me go on So feed me some reviews x3 num num -heart-**

(1) - Yes- Sasuke is a Sophmore. He's about a year older than Naruto. Gaara is a Freshman

(2) - Do boys were Kaprees? XD

(3) - Yes. Naruto Crushes quickly. And he knows he's gay x.x I'll explain it in the next chapter. I promise.

**Luff yah all**


	10. Importance

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.

**Full Summary: **Naruto is on the run form the gang, his house has been raided, and now he finds himself in the hands of a Grey haired man called 'Kakashi', who happens to let him stay in the Uchiha Manior, _secretly_. He now has to play a dirty game of tricks and lies just to keep from getting murdered, and boy is he tired.

(Tried to Beta it myself -.-)

* * *

†††

**Gaara P.O.V**

14 days later...

First Period - H O M E R O O M

I walked into a empty room like usual. I always come to this hell early in the morning.

I walked further in the classroom, taking a seat in the very back of the classroom. I kicked up my feet and leaned my head back on the wall and sighed aloud.

Naruto, Naruto, Na-ru-to.

I slammed my head against the wall again. "Fuck..."

Never in my life Have I been this attracted to another male before. I sighed once more before turning my head to the side.

Well Naruto's body wasn't exactly was you would call a male body. His ass...oh god what the hell am I thinking? He had a...interesting figure. I can't help it.

I looked down at my backpack and reached for a book. _Twilight_. It was an addicting book. I wish I could be a vampire...That way I could live forever...I opened up to the page I left off at.

"Well now Sasuke- don't you think thats a bit harsh?" I peeked over the cover of my book to see Neji and Sasuke walking in the room. Sasuke's expression was unreadable, and Neji's was slightly amused.

"I don't care." The Uchiha bit out. I watched him intensely with my jade colored eyes. What the hell could they be talking about. I growled.

"The boy said it was his reflex- It's not like he was rejecting you or anything." Neji pulled up a seat and flipped back his chocolate hair. What kind of man lets his hair get _that_ long?

"Reflex...rejection...same thing." Sasuke muttered. I rose my invisible eyebrow and sighed loudly.

Oppes.

Both of their heads snapped towards me.

"What the hell are you looking at Gaara?" Neji hissed out. I shot back a challenging look. He scowled at my expression.

"I'm looking at two filthy scum that don't deserve to so much as walk this earth." I snapped back harshly. I could tell Neji was taken back- I normally don't fight back ever since that incident with me and Uchiha.

"What ever you eye-brow-less freak." I turned my attention to see a very pissed looking Sasuke staring at me with emotionless eyes. I pressed my lips together in a hard line and sank back into my seat.

The two continued on their very _loud_ conversation as if I wasn't even there. I think they were doing it on purpose just to annoy the shit out of me.

I peered up as a new pair of feet entered the room. My eyes set sight on my new best buddy.

Naruto.

Before I knew it my lips formed a smile without my permission. He was dripping wet in rain water. I looked at him in awe. His bright azure eyes burned with hate, his clothes were sagging off him. I followed his sharp gaze to see the person he was glaring at.

Sasuke.

The bastard has a smug grin on his face, and watching Naruto like a piece of meat...ew...

"YOU!" Naruto pointed his finger at him. Sasuke gave a innocent look, but you could just smell the amusement on his face. "YOU BASTRD!!" He screamed. He pushed his tiny finger against his chest and shoved him out the desk.

_Bang._

My smile become wider as I watched my rival fall to the ground, with a loud 'thud'. My blond friend jumped on him in a blink of an eye and started to fist his hair.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!" He repeated over and over. What was up with him? His voice cracked a bit as I saw a clear tear run down his face. His actions came to an halt. He sobbed.

Sasuke physically turned his body around under Naruto so that Naruto was positioned on his stomach. Naruto started to sob some more. Something told me just to stay out of this. I watched the seance in front of me noticing how Neji stood completely still.

Sasuke brought his pale hand on the side on Narutos hip and caressed it slowly. Naruto looked down at him and soon place his head on his chest.

Wha-what was that? My face twisted into confusion at the sudden thumbing of my heart. I looked back up them in anger- I don't know why.

I bit my lip softly as I watched Naruto cry into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke thin lips whispered something in his ear. Me and Naruto both froze.

"I hate you..." The words fell from his mouth like it was destiny for him to say them. "I hate you so much..." Naruto lifted his head off of Sasuke's chest and stood up. Getting off him completely.

Sasuke pushed himself off the ground slightly with his elbows. Tilting his head to the side in amusement.

"So you finally get it?" Get what.? I attention went to Naruto waiting for an answer. For some reason I felt like I wasn't the only one that didn't know what was going on.

Naruto looks down at Sasuke in confusion and turned his head, He glanced over his shoulder once more to see something, before leaving. The door 'clicked' as his bad aura was left in the air.

Sasuke's expression was not of amusement anymore but of annoyance, and a 'I-don't-know-what-to-do.'

I slumped into my chair more as Sasuke shot me a dangerous look I was not about to challenge.

†††

Second Period - A R T 

"Okay class today we're going to be doing...FINGER PAINTING!" Finger painting? you got to be shitting me. There is no way I'm going to be stick my finger in some nasty, wet-

"Oh my god Gaara! I love finger painting." I turned my head to Naruto. He looked allot different than from this morning. I grabbed him by the waist a bit and smiled.

"I hate it." I whispered. He laughed aloud, Sai turned to us giving us a look.

"What?" I asked him. I wasn't in the mood for anyone to be giving me questionable looks.

"Nothing, just wondering who the blond is." He leaned forward on his eyebrows across the table. Naruto visibly leaned back.

I thinned my lip. I knew Sai was gay- he announced it all to us when he started to hit on Sasuke. It was just oddly strange for the rest of the year.

"None of your business." I bit out before Naruto could. Blue eyes gave me a confusing looking before shrugging. He leaned into my touch a bit. I'm guessing he didn't think I saw him blush.

"Well- Hello 'None of your business'..." I rolled my eyes. "I'm Sai." He placed a hand out, across the table. Naruto stared at it before glancing to his left. I looked over his shoulder a bit to see a Choji in the way of someone...

Naruto turned his head back around, with a much brighter smile. "Nice to meet you Sai." He stated blankly. How long did introductions _take_...

I groans and released my hold of him. He bit his lip and turned his lip towards me.

"You okay?" His voice was low and soft. I looked over at him quickly because staring at the red paint in front of us.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, giving him the wrong expression. "Just not excited about dipping my fingers into that." I motioned towards the gooy red paint. He laughed slung his arm around me.

"C'mon Gaa-ra..." His breathe tickled my ear and I sat up strait right away. "It won't be that bad..." I could feel the smirk on his face.

"Could you...not do that." I hissed. His faced turned a light pink and he got off me.

"Sorry."

"It's okay...you know how I feel about when you do..." I paused looking for the right words. "Stuff like _that_."

"Well stuff like that is what keep people interested in me." He doesn't know how wrong that sounded...

"So you go around flirting with people to keep them interested?" His face turned strung.

"Are you calling me a _slut_ Gaara-chan?" Gaara-chan?

"Maybe." I teased, leaning towards him. He didn't move back, "Or would you prefer _whore_?"

"Naru-whore would be nice." He leaned back, giving me a look.

"Naru-whore?" I questioned. He knew I had a right too. "There is no way in hell I'm going to call you Naru-whore." He laughed aloud, "That would make me look stupid." He giggled some more. I've never met a boy in my life that giggled so much...

As time passed in Art class, we stopped talking and just 'finger painted' in silence. I refused to dip my finger in that mess and just sat there listening to people's conversations. I noticed the lack of Sasuke's voice.

...and I felt eyes on me the whole time.

†††

Third Period - M A T H

As we walked out art I noticed how Naruto clung to me. I felt a small arm hook around mine when walking down the hallways.

"Hey look...Freak got a _boyfriend_." Someone snickered under their breath. I glared at the student that made the comment, and walked faster- I didn't feel like hearing all this bullshit.

"Hey Gaara- why you walking so fast?" I looked down at Naruto besides me, keeping my face emotionless. Why are his eyes so big.

"We have to hurry up and get to class." I excused.

"Oh...okay..."

†††

Fourth Period - L U N C H

"Naruto are we going to the Sakura tree or what?" I ruffled his blond hair.

"Argh- Don't do that!" He lightly smacked my hands away from him. "And sure..."

We grabbed out backpacks and headed to the Cafeteria. "What are you going to get..?" I shrugged. "Well I don't know about you but I'm avoiding whatever the hell that is." He pointed to the...what is that...

I scrunched my nose up, "Yeah I agree with you." We grabbed out trays, and got in line.

"What would you like to have today?" The lunch lady said grinning widely at me.

"Well what do you have..." I asked keeping my eyes on the food in the case.

"We got Mac n' Cheese-"

"No thank you- I rather not eat artificial mystery cheese." I shuttered thinking about what it could be made out of. He mumbled under his breathe something about 'cutting people short.'

"Well...we got..." She paused looking at the food. "Yeah, don't know what that is...how about I just get you two love birds a sandwich?" I scoffed.

"He's not my boyfriend..." I jumped slightly when I felt Narutos tiny arm around my waist.

"Well not yet!" He grinned widely. The Lunch lady chuckled and head to the back of the room. I looked at Naruto. His eyes avoided mine.

When she returned she had two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in her hand. We reached out taking it lightly from her.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled at her, she smiled back.

"No problem, you're just too cute to resist." Naruto grinned.

"I know right?" He giggled. I smiled as we walked away and headed outside. Once we got to the Sakura tree, He sat down first taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"What was that back there." I asked.

"What do you mean?" His big azure eyes held too much innocence for my liking.

"When.." My eyes darted away from his, "When you said, 'Well not yet' to the lunch lady." He leaned on the truck of the tree and looked up at the sky.

"Would you stop being my friend if I told you I was gay?" I froze.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said but..." I gulped slightly. He mumbled again. "You're gay...?" I shifted in my spot. I wasn't gay. Did Naruto like me? Sure I was _attracted_ to him- but gay? My head started hurting more when I thought of what would happen if people in the school thought I was gay- oh god _forbid_ that.

"Well...yes and no." He shifted a bit picking up my awkwardness. "You see...I like boys because I like the way they look...and thats what I like-"

"Why can't you look at yourself if you like the way boys look?" Oppes, he flinched at my harsh tone.

"Well incase you haven't noticed- I don't have the body of a boy." I roamed his body and he was right. "I like four packs...six packs...I guess I'm jealous of boys that do have that look..." He paused. looking down at the grass away from me.

"And the next best thing is...loving those men." He looked up at me. "But I go for skinny guys too when their really nice to me..." He smiled, I just stared at him.

"So..you'll go crazy over anyone that has a six pack and a big dick." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. His smile dropped and he frowned quickly.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He pushed me. "Sometimes big dicks and four packs can barely cover up for a shitty ass attitude!" Whoa- I stared at him from the ground. Did I hit a nerve?

"Sorry." I muttered glaring at him for pushing me. I pushed myself off the ground with my elbows. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." he muttered turning away leaning on the base of the tree again. "I guess it's complicated..." he sighed. "Now I guess you're freaked out that I'm gay now, huh?" I gulped.

"No- Not really..." I sat up all the way and leaned towards him a bit. I looked down at the grass. "I-I'm still questioning my sexuality..." His face turned to me.

"Are you serious?" He snorted. I guess it was my turn...

"Yeah..." I admitted before I had time to think. I look at him only to see big confused blue eyes. I left like I was drowning in that blue sea.

"What if I told you I liked you..." I opened my mouth but was at a lost for words.

"W-what?" I blinked once. Then blinked twice. Why am I acting so shocked by this? I knew he liked me- it was written all over his face.

"You heard me Gaara. What If I told you I liked you..." I looked to the side thinking- he said he was gay because he liked the way boys look. Did he only like me for my looks?

"Why? You said you only like boys because of the way they look- do you only like me because you think I have a big dick and a six pack or something?" I hissed.

"No-"

"Then why do you like me?" I questioned. He gritted his teeth together. I felt bad I was questioning him like this but there is no way I'm going to just come out and say 'yes I like you too!'.

"I like you because you're nice to me..." Hurt flickered in his face. "And I l-like your personality...and..." He sighed. "I think your cute-"

"So...you like me yet you don't know shit about me?" He placed his hand on me forearm, and looked up at me.

"Let me!" He begged. I tried to yank away from him only to fail and fall backwards in the grass. "I'm so sorry Gaara." I looked up to him at him wordlessly.

"I-I...give me a chance..please..." I looked away from him blushing.

"I'm...attracted to you..." I whispered. His movement stopped.

"What?"

"I like you too...I guess..." I said quietly. "I just don't know how...god...I feel bad saying this but...I don't want people to know." He blinked.

"Thats fine." I froze.

"What?"

"I said that fine. I don't mind if you don't want people to know we're together or something. I understand." I smiled. "I just wanna try a relationship with you."

"So you understand I don't want people knowing I'm bisexual or something..." I darted my eyes away from him. He pursed his lips to the side in annoyance.

"I don't mind I guess..." He whispered. He sounded like he was questioning himself more than me. You could hear the sadness trickle in his voice.

We stayed in this position for a bit before I brought a pale hand into his blond hair, pushing him down onto my lips.

I moved my mouth against his until he started to react. Tiny hands rested on either side of my head forcing the kiss to deepen. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his lip, he moaned in return. I darted my tongue into his mouth. Kami... this felt so good. I heard another moan- was that me? I felt his wet tongue tickle mine. I smiled into the kiss.

He moaned once more flipping us over in the grass so that I was on top of him between his legs. I blushed as his hands ran down my back. He moaned more clutching my jacket in his small hands. He pulled back panting looking up at me.

I looked down at him, a dazed smile on my face. Maybe this won't be that bad. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to take in the scent of him.

"I swear I'll make you like me Gaara...I swear it on my _grave_."

3 weeks later...

**_(Picking up where the classes left off)_**

†††

Fifth Period - G Y M

"Gaara..." I turned my head to see my new...boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around me tugging me close to his body. I blushed as I pushed him away slightly. He looked at me. "What was that- oh yeah...you don't want people noticing..." He gave a defeated look.

"Hey cheer up..." I smiled down at him stroking his hair. "You could come over my house this weekend. Today _is_ friday..."

"Oh- Heh-heh..." He chuckled looking away nervously.

"Do you not want to come over my house...?" My nonexistent eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Ah- No no no! Its not like that Gaara." He turned around slightly, and sighed to himself. "You don't have to jump to conclusions ya'know..." he whispered to me. I looked down at him surprised. His eyes glared at me for a second.

That was the longest second of my life. He turned back around smiled at me softly. "I just have to clear my schedule and I'll be fine I guess-"

"You guess?" I cut him short quickly.

"You gotta stop doing that..." he mumbled quietly. I sighed.

"Sorry..." I looked to the side as he looked up. I could practically hear the smile on his face. I turned my head wanting to see that bright smile. A lil' peek won't hurt no?.

"Gaara I'll come over your house on Monday." I just nodded. With that smile on his face I couldn't question him. Weather or not we were hiding out relationship.

"Can't wait." I smiled back before a loud whistle blew.

†††

Sixth Period - D R A M A 1 0 1

"TO BE OR NOT TO BE THAT IS THE QUESTION!" I stared broadly at the wild teacher in front of us dressed up. I twitched my lip up in annoyance as something soft hit the back of my head. I sulk in my seat slightly. I turned around to Naruto only to see him sleeping. I grunted.

Some boyfriend.

I stared at him for a moment and analyzed every inch of him. He sure did have a nice tan...My eyes ran down his body even more.

I wonder where else does that tan go...

_Bonk._

I turned around only too see Sakura and Ino snickering behind me.

"Freak turn around no one wants to see your eyebrow-less face." I Gritted my teeth. I could feel the pencil in my hang snapping slightly. "Don't you hear us? Are you ear-less too or something? Turn around!" Does it _look_ like I'm ear-less?

"Hey shut up." I blinked. I turned my head along with Ino and Sakura only to see a wide-awake Naruto glaring at the two girls.

"Or what?" Hissed the questionable-blond-girl.

He sighed and shot me a look and smiled, "Seriously- leave him alone. I mean...why waste your time on someone you hate?" I smiled.

"So you mean you like him?" Sakura looked at Naruto as if he'd grown two head or something before beginning to slowly chuckle to herself.

"Yes. I like him. He's my friend..." My eyes relaxed on Naruto for while and realized his words. He wanted to say Boyfriend just then...

"I bet you two masturbate together or something." I didn't brother looking at which one of them said it, they both sound alike. I turned around in my seat groaning to myself, trying to focus on the teacher and not them.

"Like you two do? I mean- you girls look _awfully_ close..." I heard Naruto snicker behind me. I glanced out the side of my eye to see him leaning in his chair towards them.

"Damnit Naruto- just leave it." I hissed. Naruto turned around at me surprised. Sakura and Ino chuckled in victory.

"B-but why?"

"Remember- it _doesn't matter_." I hissed out the last part, He stared at me for a while mouth open, I was ready for persistent words to fly out. Instead he closed it, and turned around to Sakura and Ino.

I stared at them wondering what was going to happen. Naruto mouthed one short word to them before turning around. What did he say?

I looked over at Sakura and Ino who had disgusted looks on their faces. They whispered something and turned around. I figured I should too.

†††

Seventh Period - L A T I N 1

I ignored the snickers as students passed me I kept my head down trying to ignore everything and everyone.

I sighed quietly as the snickers stopped- I'm guessing everyone left the room for now going to their next class...I rose my head up in shame and disappointment slightly as I set sight upon that bright smile shining down at me.

"Hey handsome..." He whispered traveling along behind the desk I sat at never taking his eyes off me.

"Hey..." I smiled back. I couldn't help it. I pulled him down into my lap with my hand and kissed him.

"I guess I deserved that huh.." He whispered moving his arms around me quietly.

"Hmm...the kiss or what I said in class." I looked up at bright blue eyes before shuffling in my chair letting him ease closer to me.

"Both." I laughed before roughly pulling him in a kiss.

"Gaara..." he huskily whispered in my mouth. His hot breathe ran through my mouth. I stared at him a bit before shutting my mouth.

"Gaara what's wrong?" I turned my head to the side.

"You're coming over my house on Monday right?" He snorted a bit before taking before hands and turning my head to look at him.

"Of course Baka. I wouldn't stand you up on purpose- what kind of boyfriend do you take me as?" I smiled. Naruto did care for me...and he showed it allot.

"I know its hard for you to just sit there...and act like we're not involved."

"You bet it is." He half grumbled half smiled. "But I can manage- Besides.." I got up off my lap leaving me missing the warmth. "Its not like that stops me from loving you, right?"

Love. When did he jump to love...a while back it was 'like' now its 'love.' Something inside me bubbled.

"Love." I chuckled. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my bag before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Huh? Gaara?"

"I like that..." I smiled hazily at him before he started for the door.

"C'mon we're gonna be late for class!" I grunted as I unwilling moved my legs.

"Can't we miss class? I mean its the last one we have and I don't think we Latin that bad...one detention won't hurt." He shook his head violently.

"No no no no no!" I looked at him slightly taken back. "I'm not getting a detention- I just came to this school." I blinked.

"Yes thats true. And you haven't noticed yet that being 'bad' is better than being a 'goodie-goodie' if you're so bent on pleasing these people."

He stared at me. "Did you just think about what you said?"

"Yes. I did." No. I didn't, "Why do you care if you're late for class or not." He bit his lip and looked up.

"Maybe I am a goodie-two-shoes." He leaned to the side and crossed his arms. "I don't want a reputation that's in the gutter while I'm at this school."

"Well Hanging out with _me_ isn't the best way to get it."

"Going out."

"What?"

"_Going out_ with you. Don't say 'hanging out'." I sighed in defeat. He was persistent.

"Sorry Naruto." How come I'm always the one that ends up apologizing. He moved away from the door and towards me.

"You don't have to say sorry. We're always having stupid arguments. I'm sorry...I seem to be the source of them lately." I made a 'tch' sound in silent agreement. I pulled him close to me and patted him on the back.

"Its okay- you know...you could make it up to me." I smirked at the blonde below me.

"Oh? How so?" He raised a golden eyebrow at me.

"Come over my house and stay this weekend." I smiled down at him but couldn't help but feeling something in the pit of my stomach as he didn't return it.

"I can't do it this weekend Gaara." He dodged my eyes. I heard footsteps in the hallways. Class was starting soon.

"Aw- c'mon Naru-chan...it'll be fun." I pushed it a bit- that wasn't like me but I wanted him to come over. I don't know anything about him, and vise-versa.

"I'm going out with a friend this weekend and I promised him I would be there."

He looked out side the window avoiding my eyes.

"Oh." Thats all I had to say, "Well...you two must be awfully close huh?" He nodded his head quickly before hugging me.

"Thanks for understanding, Gaara! See you after school!" I stared at the door. He was gone. The bell rang just in time. He was going to be late anyways. No use in me trying to rush after him.

I stalked the halls endlessly until I found a bathroom. I pushed open the door slightly before looking behind me and chuckled.

Latin 1.

I read the words on that door closely before noticing the blond blob inside. I guess he has a right to treat me like he does. I mean- what kind of boyfriend tells you after he agrees to go out with you that he doesn't want people knowing about the relationship.

I shrugged slightly. I pushed open the rest of the door before taking a nice seat along the sinks wide rim and looking at myself in the mirror. I leaned closer to the mirror and stared at the spot where my once-popping-red-eyebrows use to be.

The burn was slightly still there...I brought my hand up and touched it. Shit. I flinched my finger away and smudged my mascara.

I groaned and slammed my head against the wall behind me.

"The moment you're alone you're abusing your cute little head huh?" My body shot up in surprise from the voice.

"Naruto-"

"Ah! No need for introduction cutie. I mean after all I am you're _boyfriend_." He giggled the last part. He strolled his way over to the sink and rested his hands against it.

"So what bring you here to the spot." He wiggled his eyebrows. I blinked at him before laughing a little bit afterwards.

"You should be the one after you that."

"I got bored- I guess you were right...I should have just skipped with you." I tilted my head up and gave a sly victory look at him before he climbed on the sink with me.

"Whoa- Naruto anyone could-" A small finger pushed against my lips.

"If you make that much noise someone will walk in and see what's going on..." He removed his finger and giggled.

I smirked and pulled him close. "You're going to be the one making noise in a bit." I ran my hand up his side and slid into his hair. Tilting his head backwards He got the idea and leaned his body backwards.

I hesitantly moved towards his mouth, his soft lips crashed with mine as I started to hungrily bit at his lips positively. I forced my tongue silkily between his plump lips. He mewled loudly as he closed his eyes slowly. I watched his golden face relax and began to kiss back slowly.

His hands grabbed the back of my shirt roughly, he pulled back and looked at me, "I love you baka..." He whispered before pushing me backwards on the wall and kissing me. Our tongues clashed for what seemed like a eternal make-out session. I pulled back braking the kiss only getting a disappointed sound from Naruto.

"Don't you have to get back to class?" I panted out. He shrugged, and opened his mouth-

"Yes, I think he _does_." ...Those words definitely didn't come from Naruto's mouth.

_...Shit._

* * *

**_After that long update I leave you with a cliffy!? Ah! runs from pennies_**

Sorry to make you wait for what seemed forever D; But I got held up n' I finally got the horrid fake-nails off my hands! Never again I say- Never. I had to learn how to type all over again! D; and thanks for the review **Silver-Serval** and the about the "Sophomore" thing. I'll fix that when I get a chance :)

Review Review! I love it when you do!

Ps. Sorry about the writing style of this. My brain was messed up because I watchd the full Peach girl all day long and it got me messed up -- I tried to scare it out of me by watching "The Hills Have Eyes 2" but that only gave me shivers ;; & For all those people who are trying to guess whats going to happen xD Keep tryiiing its what you least expect xD

**LOOKING FOR BETA.**


	11. Commitment

**Disclaimer**: We all know what goes here. I no own you no sue 3

Elloo, Heres another chapter

* * *

†††

"NEJI!" shit shit shit shit, is all that ran through my head- Neji- NEJI saw us- Neji _SEES_ us. Out of all people!

I Jumped out of my position pushing Naruto to his feet physically. "Neji-san-"

"Don't you dare tell a soul Hyuuga." I hissed out like venom, cutting Naruto short.

I looked down at Naruto his face was in panic- I should be worrying more than he needs too.

"Neji-san" Neji-san? The fuck? "I-I mean N-Neji..." I looked at his face closer and noticed allot of things. Narutos face held way more than worry. He's this upset over someone finding out? Does he want to protect me that much? I smiled slightly.

"Well isn't this just a joyful surprised." Okay...Smile gone. I stomped forward and pointed my finger in his face.

"Listen Hyuuga..." I hissed, dead serious. "Don't you dare tell anyone." My voice was stern to the point is shocked me a bit. Naruto was in the background wide-eyed.

"And if I do?" He leaned against the wall near the door, as he threw a smug look that pushed past me and focused on Naruto. His eyes returned to me.

"What would _you_ do about it." I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't have anything really to say. I don't have anything I could do to him besides punch that pretty-little-face of his in and cut his locks. "Didn't think so."

He leaned himself upwards and pushed past me, And stood in-front of a slightly trembling Naruto. Naruto whispered something to him I couldn't make out.

"What's there to explain- its obvious that you two were kissing, ne?" Naruto opened his mouth. "Don't try to make excuse of it. You were obviously kissing back." Naruto closed his mouth and looked away.

"Please don't tell anyone Neji! I beg you." He looked at Neji quite tensely. I stepped behind the chocolate haired man and gave him a long glare.

"You guys know class is over right." The expression on my face turned angry and I pulled my hand into a fist resisting the urge to punch him.

Naruto stayed quiet.

"Hn. You two...last people I would expect..." He grunted out before leaving us. Naruto stared blankly after him.

"The nerve of that Hyuuga." I hissed looking in the mirror. I sighed, "I guess people will know now huh Naruto?" I waited for a responds before I knew it there was none. "...Naruto?" I looked down at him I saw him staring in horror at the door.

"I'll be right back Gaara- You don't want people knowing about us- damnit I'll make sure of it!"

"Damnit- Naruto wait!" And there I stood. In the bathroom, alone...As I watched my boyfriend chase after a promise he made me.

†††

I've waited outside the school for Naruto for the last 40 minutes and he still hasn't come out. I hope he's not thinking of doing something with Neji just to keep our secret

"HEY FREAK!" I stiffened refusing to look up at the person or _thing_ in front of me. I have an idea its a thing. "Look at people when they talk to you." I rose my head only to see the person I red the most. Sasuke.

At least I got the thing part right.

"What do you want." I sighed out in defeat. I didn't feel like arguing with Sasuke- too much stuff going on in my head right now.

"I was wondering where Neji and Naruto was." I Shot him a look. I stared at him for a moment before answering.

"I was too." I bit out. His head snapped down towards me and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Why." He grunted out. He squatted down to the height of the step I was sitting at. I leaned backwards lazily with my elbows supporting me. I gave him a half eye-lidded-gaze.

"Like hell I'd tell you." I spat at him He fisted the color of my shirt pulling me upwards to him growling. I turned my head. "Seriously Uchiha. What the hell would make you think I'd tell you something about my life?"

"Your life?" He released me and let my body go limp.

"Yes my life. In case you haven't noticed you're not the only one in the entire plant that has feelings." He glared down at me. "Then again you don't _have_ feelings. You use people, Cold. Heartless._ Shit face_.."

"Why you little-"

"Sasuke?" I looked up too see Naruto and Neji coming down the stairs. Neji looked calm and gave me a look. I bit my lip.

"Sorry Sasuke...Gaara. I was having a nice talk with Naruto he left something of his behind in the classroom when we were in Latin."

Sasuke gave a I'm-not-buying-it look and looked down at me. "Is that true?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?" I snapped. He grunted in annoyance and sighed.

"You three have the same last class together- you had to be there when they were together."

"I had ditched class." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course the dumb-ass of the school would be ditching class." I wrinkled my nose out of anger. Naruto just stared blankly at all of us.

"At least I'm not sitting all day in class with a stick shoved four feet up my asshole."

"I bet you enjoy it up ther..." His sentence ran dry when Naruto walked past us all staring blankly.

"I'm going home." He said in a monotone before waving me off. Sasuke and Neji both waved but I knew the wave was for me. He watched us all wave and started walking slightly faster.

"Well I got to go too." Sasuke quickly turning around and heading strait for the parking lot.

I blinked as I watched Sasuke disappeared into the sea of students and let out a loud sigh, and ran my hand through my red locks.

This was way too much. Sasuke hasn't looked or talked to me on purpose- and why is he asking about Naru. And this morning- what was up with that?

"He really does care for you, y'know..." I turned my head towards Neji, and gave him a look. "I know you don't like me but- I'm not going to tell anymore."

"What's the catch.." I asked as if I was tip toeing around him.

"There is none...Naruto just begged...and begged more. I think he truly wants you and him to be happy."

"_I swear I'll make you like me Gaara...I swear it on my grave." _

I smiled slightly and dazed out. "But-" His words cut through my dazed state and shook me back to reality.

"I'd be careful if I was you. Especially around Sasuke...he hates you more than I do."

"So I've noted.." No need to point out the obvious...

"Only god knows what he'll do if he found out you were gay...I mean- when he found out you liked your eyebrows you know what he did to them." I looked at him.

"...I know..." I sighed.

"Oh and- your Make up is smudged. Might wanna fix that. The burns are showing.." He whispered before turning away, back into the school. I turned my head to look at him one more time and he was gone.

My face sank into my fist, I signed out in self agony.

"_He really does care for you, y'know..."_

...I know...I know he does...

* * *

**A/N's:** ahem I know this chapter isn't one of the most exsiting. This is what you call 'calm before storm.' and I trust you next chapter will be the start of a storm, and the real plot is revealed. **R&R!**

**  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: **

_"Well Well Na-ru-to..." I froze, and stared at the man in front of me...This can't be happening. "Nice to see you again."_

--

**If I get over 40 or just plain out 40 reviews I'll update when I do xD I know this story isn't gonna get like 1000 reviews like some stories o.o cough Sexy ass. cough (Thats the story xD.) But 40 will do for me to update right away xD Love you all -heart-**

Even though I'm flattered that you people love putting me on your alert list reviews would be even more awesome ;)


	12. Ignorance

Here the chapter as promised x3

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue. Ayayayaya

* * *

†††

**.Chapter Six.**

Naruto P.O.V

Gaara. Sasuke.

Sasuke...Gaara...Now fucking _Neji_.

Here I was...walking blankly down the street, Neji's words still pounding in my ears, and my throat still burning.

**flashback:**

"_You know Naruto...I hold the ace here." I hung my head more as the light above us flickered._

"_I know you do..." I whispered. Neji leaned on the wall and chuckled, I looked up and stared at him in anger. "What's so damn funny?"_

"_If I were you I'd watch your tone of voice with me." He growled I turned my head and leaned on the wall. Here I was in a janitors closet with Neji...Sasuke's best friend. _

_He did have one thing right- he did hold the ace. _

"_You know...I would have never guessed you had so much guts." I looked up at him again._

"_What do you mean by that." I strained my voice to say those words. Neji leaned his head upwards and chuckled._

"_Sasuke hates Gaara." What on earth does he- _

_Then it clicked. Sasuke hates Gaara...Gaara hates Sasuke. I live with Sasuke..and he... "Oh shit."_

"_You finally get it- if Sasuke finds out about you and Gaara he'll throw you out and, then start telling people Gaara gay."_

"_He's not gay." I straitened my face a bit more trying to hide all the emotion on my face._

"_If he's not gay then why were you two going at it in the boy's bathroom..." Shit. Great...this is just too great._

"_..." I didn't have anything else to say- I had to persuade Neji in some way._

"_I hope you know Dating Gaara is going to be a very very very dangerous." He paused. "I mean- this is Kakashi's life on the line, and you've already upset Sasuke by rejecting him- multiple times." _

_I turned my head away from him and sank to the floor. "Please don't tell anyone Neji-san." I voice cracked. My heart cracked- My hope cracked._

"_You think you can just say those five words and everything is going to be alright?"_

"_I love Gaara..." I sobbed out, "I love him- a-and I know the consequence of dating him- but I just have to fight for it- I have too!" Neji looked at me taken back at back I just said. "We have so many differences and yet its almost like we're the same!"_

"_I bet he doesn't know a thing about you."_

"_No one does- no one needs too." I looked up at him as he walked forward closer to me. _

"_I can tell you're from the city, blondie." W-what? My heart raced faster. "I know you're from the outside." and faster... "Now. I could just go tell Sasuke you and Gaara have a relationship- Sasuke will kick you out, Kill Kakashi, and Gaara will live the rest of his High-School days in misery. Plus- sooner or later people will start to notice you don't know a thing about the city..."_

_My heart pounded out my chest- Neji knows Neji knows, NEJI. KNOWS. Thats all that I could think of right then and there- and there was nothing I could do to make him forget._

"_But...I could make a deal you." He squatted down and stared at me with lilac eyes. He brought a hand up to my cheek and wiped away a clear liquid. W-when did I start crying? "You must do whatever I say to keep your secrets..." he leaned forward and I turned my away from him face._

_More tears ran down my face- but this time their weren't hot...they were cold as ice._

"_Tell me..what are you more sad about? Gaara...Kakashi...or yourself." He looked at me emotionless. I stayed quite thinking...what was I more sad about? "Well?."_

_I looked up at him and opened my mouth, "I...Don't know..." He grunted and got up towering over me._

"_You really are pathetic." he spat at me. A rough hand grabbed me forcibly by my upper arm and yanked me. I didn't protest. I looked up at Neji. He flashed Sasuke right then. That glare._

"_If you truly want Kakashi to live- you would get on your knees now.." H-he...I stared at him with wide eyes. And dropped to my knees in defeat. My eyebrows knitted together, and my heart clutched._

"_If you want to Stay here- and now get kicked out and killed...you would unzip my pants right now." His smirk jumped right off his face right now. I looked up at him my eyes sore from the icy tears. He grinned down at me. _

_I rose a shaky hand and gripped the zipper. I tasted blood in my mouth. I had bit my lip. I pulled it down slowly just like the tears running down my cheek. I knew what to do already and rose both hands and pulled down the white boxers by the hem.._

_I stared at the semi-hard member in front of me, and watched it leek with pre-cum. I gulped and sighed. Neji moaned from my breathe hitting his member. I gritted my teeth together._

"_If you loved Gaara..." I looked up at him and cried harder. "...you would put that nice mouth of yours on my dick." I looked down. He propped forward pressing the tip to my lips. _

_I gulped one more time and cried. I opened my mouth slowly..._

**End Flashback.**

"Naruto." huh? I looked up to see an angry Sasuke driving besides me.

"Where do you think you're going." He growled. I sighed, and clutched my hands into fist at the side of my body.

"No where. I was trying to cover the fact I live with you." I hissed, Sasuke looked at me in a how-dare-you manner. Tch. I could care less right now.

"Get in the car now I have to discuss something with you." I let out a angry sound, and clutched my fist tighter and stop walking.

I turned and faced his shiny volvo. Sasuke stepped out the car and grabbed me by my upper arm just like Neji had done.

He muttered under his breath, "Fucking dope..." and dragged me to the door opening and shoving me in the seat hitting my head on the rim of car.

I looked up at him and I could swear his eyes were red, He hissed out something nasty under his breath, I shoved my foot in the car before he slammed it forcefully.

I rubbed my head slowly and grunted. I'm pretty sure the car has blood on it right now. "Stupid shiny volvo owner..." I mumbled. (1)

I jumped slightly as Sasuke slammed his door getting in the car, he turned towards me. If you squint I bet you could see smoke coming out his nostrils.

We stared at each other for a while, well, more like He was staring at me, I was focusing at the sight out his window. I saw his figure lean forward.

Slim finger grabbed my chin and forced me to gaze into the black eyes. "Naruto." I stiffened. He's never said my name like that before, "Do you fucking hear me?" I stared at him. If I wasn't careful the venom his voice was soaked in might drip off and burn me.

"I SAID DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!" I scrunched up my nose and nodded quickly. He sighed. "Good...now listen to me closely..."

I stared boldly into his obsidian eyes.

"I don't want you hanging out with Gaara." Hold up-

"What!?" I questioned before my brain had time to register. My face snatched out his hand in shock.

I stopped and thought for a second I was pretty such Sasuke would have slapped me by now.

"You heard me. Make friends with someone else besides him." He gritted my teeth together in annoyance.

Over my dead body bastard...I thought in the back of my mind. His black eyebrows knitted together.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me in a you-got-to-be-kidding-me way and then leaned back in his chair...oh shit did I say that stuff aloud?

"If you want to stay with me and my family and keep the contract I suggest you stay far away from Gaara." His face looked so..emotionless as he said that its almost like his face was made of stone.

"Why?" My head hurt bad enough. And my heart hurt even more.

"Don't fucking question me, dope." He hissed. That was the most emotion I've seen on his face since I've been here. I lowered my head.

"Let me make this short and simple since you're not getting it apparently." He paused and took a deep breath in. "If I see you talking; touching; around; so much as looking at Gaara I'll throw you out." I gapped and just looked at him.

"You...really are heartless..." I stared at him. He looked at me in a funny manner before shifting the car in gear.

†††

The whole ride home was silent, even the walk to the house was silent. Sasuke tried to run ahead of me and open the door for me but I silently ignored his act and opened the door myself and walked in silently.

I headed strait for my room, passing Kakashi without so much of a 'hello'. I could seance the worry coming from him.

I turned the nob on my door before being stopped by a strong hand over mine. The hand was cold as ice so I already knew who it was.

"Yes Sasuke?" I my voice sounded so broke right then, and I couldn't help it. A loud sigh came from the man behind me.

"I meant what I said Naruto," Of course you did.. "...and I'm going to be gone Saturday- I'll be back around midnight."

"Party?" I asked friendly, I was too tired to try to fight with the bastard for now, I just wanted this conversation to end and get to bed. Now.

"Yes, you can say." He mumbled releasing my hand, "I don't want you leaving the manor while I'm gone either. Unless you're with Itachi."

I turned the nob all the way around and nodded silently, walking in without a word. I shut the door slowly just in case Sasuke had something else to say, and much to my delight he didn't.

He just stared into my room with a a disappointed look on his face. I turned around and sighed.

"Good Night..." Sasuke's voice drew out behind the door. I looked outside the window and chuckled.

_It wasn't even night time._

†††

I rolled over in my bed, looking outside the window. I've seemed to have found this to be a habit I do ever since I've been here. Its almost a month now and I haven't heard anything from Iruka or Orochimaru...

I sighed. I guess I should be happy, but something inside my slurred right then and there. Maybe I could start over my life and try to think of a way to get out of the contract.

I started to remember Neji's words about people knowing I'm not from the city. I looked up at the ceiling and started to wonder. I wonder how people saw me a Kohona high..I mean- I didn't even have a e-mail of cell phone.

I smiled.

I wish I had a cell phone that way when Sauske's gone I just just listen to Gaara's voice all day long. But even if I did I feel horrible that I've been lying to him about the weekends..

Every weekend is a new excuse. Sooner or later he's going to realize that their all lies and probably assume the worst.

I pulled the covers backwards, and sprung out the bed yawning. I should start my day.

One thing I learned while living here is that Itachi hates me, and thinks I'm ugly, yet every-time I look over my shoulder he's glaring or just plain out staring at me.

I headed for the door wrapped up in my own thoughts for the day. I noticed the cold chill in the hallway today, and looked around.

Weird...No one was in the halls today, normally on Saturday's the halls would be busy with maids and Faguka storming the halls.

He always looked at me funny when he walked by.

I found myself walking the halls alone, I smiled, It was much better without the maids giving me nasty glares and mumbling under their breath. Its obvious their just jealous, because I've seen Sasuke nude or something.

Psh.

I would love to switch places with one of them- let them get molested everyday by that bastard, and being touched with his ice cold hands.

A smile caught my lips as I started thinking, Gaara's hands are warm, really warm, I smiled as I walking into the kitchen and silently noted no one was at home or here.

I sighed and went back on my train of thought. Gaara is always nice a warm...His hands, his smile, his lips...A shiver of excitement went down my spine as I squeaked thinking about what else about him could be warm.

I sighed. My thoughts were brought down as a loud 'clunk' was heard from the other side of the Manor.

"H-Hello?" I tried to say to the empty house. I sighed. What on earth were these bastard's thinking about leaving me alone in a place like this!?

I walked over to the cabin and pulled out a box of instant ramen. I smiled. At least I had a day alone to myself for once.

†††

After I finished off the last noodle in my bowl I tried to ignore that constant 'clicking' from down the hall. I looked around as another cold breeze brushed over me.

Something inside me clicked- Kakashi! I haven't seen him in a while and I guess it wouldn't hurt just to see him, I did rudely brush him off yesterday.

I left the empty bowl on the table and headed out of the kitchen ignoring the clicking sounds.(2)

Once I reached the front door I noticed the chair where Kakashi normally sits was empty. Something inside of my boiled. Why was I alone?

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I turned my head and saw a pair of stairs the headed up into pure darkness.

I remember Sasuke telling me not to go up there for some reason, that same day I I tried to go and once I reached the turn in it, facing pure darkness, I heard a woman cry out in pain. I never returned up there.

Whatever is up there is their business only.

A loud knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I paused and looked at it. It knocked again.

"Um...Is anybody gonna get that..?" I asked to the empty house. I groaned aloud. I guess not.

From what I've learned people stay away from the Uchiha house so I guess it was pretty safe to open it and tell them 'Ain't no one home'.

I turned around and turned the nob only to be to greeted with a face I never thought I'd see again. Horror rang though my whole body.

"Well Well Na-ru-to..." I froze, and stared at the man in front of me...This can't be happening. "Nice to see you again."

"O-Oro.." Shit! I couldn't even get him name out my throat. An ice cold hand touched my cheek and pulled me forwards. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move.

"Oro-chi-maru, if you will." He tilted my head upwards. I saw Kabuto in the background grinning his ass off. "Haven't seen you in a while, who knew how fast you could run with those legs of yours..." He licked his lips, "I wonder if they'd look better wide open for me."

That's when reality finally came back to me a tugged my face away from his hands. His hands were much colder then Sasuke's.

"Stay away from me you sick fuck!" I slammed the door, but only to realize it stopped a quarter of the way. I looked down to see Orochimaru had his foot stuck in the door ever so slyly.

I gritted my teeth together and pushed on the door. I hope I broke that sicko's foot.

I looked up wishing to see him in pain but only to see his grin wider. "I figured you might say that so...I made sure I didn't kill Iruka." I paused and stopped pushing on the door.

"I-Iruka is still alive!?" I can't believe it- he's alive! Orochimaru nodded his head and pushed open the door.

I stared at the man in front of me in awe. So Orochimaru didn't kill Iruka...he didn't kill him!

"Yup...He's still alive. I figured it'd be too easy and cruel to just kill him and come after you- I mean..." He stepped in and took a deep breath. "If you want to see him again I think you'd know what's good for him, you'd come your pretty little self with us."

I stood there thinking- stuck. Purely _stuck_. Go with Orochimaru and see Iruka, or stay here...no one was home anyways.

"How do I know you're not lying..." I whispered intensely. He chuckled.

"Would I really kill the man that's been giving me money all these years?"

"Yes."

The pale man leaned on the door and looked around the house, "I guess if I were you I wouldn't trust me either." He grumbled. "Say- how'd you get a house like this?" His eyes glimmered in the light of the chandelier.

"How'd you find this house anyways." I hissed back. He pushed himself up and shot me challenging look, and I gladly returned it with hatred.

"Ah!" His hand yanked me forward by my necklace. I pulled back trying to brake free and no luck.

"You don't deserve this necklace." He hissed out I Rose my leg and kicked him quickly in the leg. He screamed out in pain as I missed and hit him in his crotch.

He still held his hold. Kabuto grabbed my leg before I could put it down and yanked me out the house.

"Shit." I grunted out as my head hit the edge of the step.

_Snap._

I looked up from the sharp sound, "MY NECKLACE!" I screamed out, Orochimaru eyes shined at he looked at the object in his hand. I snarled and used my hand to twist his wrist.

He screamed, I grabbed my possession quickly shoving it in my back pocket, I used my free leg to jab over into Kabuto's face.

"Shit." He muttered letting go of my leg, his blood spattered on me, hitting my shirt. I quickly got back up and ran for the door. Only to be tackled down to the ground face first.

I wiggled under the man above me, trying to pull from under him, hot breath tickled my ear. "Where do you think you're going Naru-chan?" I desperately tried to shove him off as I felt something hard poke my butt. He grunted and thrusted forwards into me.

I snapped back my elbow to strike him in the face. He grunted harder as he ignored the pain in his cheek bone and started to move more violently, his hands had a hard grip on my hips.

Shit. That was bound to bruise on me. I tried to scream louder as I felt his thumb slip into my waistband and tug down my pants.

I used my elbow to strike him in the face over and over again. Shit. I didn't need to loose my virginity to some creep!

He screamed out when I struck him in the mouth. I felt a liquid drip on my shirt- I'm guessing it was his blood.

"You little brat." He pulled down my pants all the way shoved him bulge between my cheeks. I squeaked and tried to shove him away, only to accidently push backwards on the sicko.

"See you do want it!" I pulled back my elbow and struck him in the cheek bone hard cause him to loose hold of me and draw backwards.

I quickly scrambled back into the house only to be tugged backwards by my foot.

"Ah!" I screamed again as I felt something shove its way up in my hole and wiggle around me. "GET YOUR FUCKING FINGERS OUT OF ME!!"(3) I screamed loud enough for anyone to hear.

A rough hand tore my legs open and the sicko tilted his head to the side, "Your legs do look better spread open for me." I drew back my leg and kicked it upwards to hit him square in his jaw.

I winced from the pain of his finger being removed and crawled into the Uchiha's house quickly and turned around to close the door only to see Kabuto running towards me. I lifted up my leg again and hit him dead in his face causing him to be pushed forcibly backwards.

I shut the door quick and locked it up. I panted hard against the door as I heard the constant banging on the other side.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." I looked up at the ceiling, out of breath and out of mind. I pulled up my pants, hoping no one saw that display.

I laid there for a while panting against the door until my heart stopped racing and the pound went away.

I got up and chocked back a sob.

†††

It was around midnight now and I was circles under my eyes. I flinched when I blinked- god my eyes were sore from crying.

I continued to sit at the desk in my room with a small light on as I tried to fix my necklace. I sniffed one more time.

"Stupid...Orochimaru...fucking Kabuto..." I mumbled without realizing it. I chocked out another dry sob and tear flooded my eyes and burned. I couldn't stop crying.

The only thing I have left from my parents and now it's broken. I leaned over on the desk and soaked my tears into the sleeves of my PJs.

Here I was. Broken down. Broke up. Broke all over the place. Sobbing onto a desk sulked over in pain and sadness.

I felt like I was drowning in my own tears. I sat up after 5 minutes of bawling and stared at the broken necklace.

I sobbed one more time. I turned the side of my head slight as the door slowly creaked open.

Sasuke.

"Naruto are you okay?" He asked me quietly. I knew why he was down here. He looked like he had just come in the house. His leather jacket on and everything, Keys jiggling in his hands.

"I'm fine." My horse voice answered. It kinda hurt to speak, I turned my head back around and fixated myself on the necklace trying to put it back together. I blew the hair out my face.

There's no way I'm going to fix this...I need a new chain...

The mood of gloom was floating around in the air.

We stayed like this for a few minutes. Before Sasuke spoke up, "I want you in my room in 15 minutes..." he said softly as if he was tip toeing around me.

There was a long pause in the air, and the gloom of the moment grew thicker.

How could that bastard think about something like that when he see I'm crying. I stayed quite, waiting for him to leave. Leave asshole, Just leave.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you perfectly fine." I whispered. He didn't hear me, I heard a slight popping sound, the type of when you crack your knuckles. I could tell his grip on the handle grew tighter.

"Hello- Naruto?" He asked. Tch. He sounded like he strained his just to at least _sound_ sympathetic.

We sighed at the same time and I sulked in my chair. I give up. "...I hear you Sasuke." My voice crack in sadness. "I'll be right in there." I felt eyes burn into the back of my head, he turned around and quickly closed the door.

I chocked out a violent sob.

_Bastard._

†††

**Next Day.**

I stared out the window in my room looking to see if Orochimaru would show up again. I hope they don't I pray to God they don't. I sighed and sulked a bit before looking out the corner of my eye at the broken necklace.

That necklace was one of the most important things to me, what the hell does Orochimaru want with it.

As my mind wondered the question didn't even pop up in my head of how those scum even got past the gates, or even found me in this house.

Maybe they looked me up. I sulked even more when I stared to think even harder. Now that they know that I'm here what will they do to me now, they have Iruka. _Alive_.

I banged my head on the edge of the window. Thats all they needed to just lure me into their cave.

But fuck. I sure as hell was _NOT_ getting raped.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly walking out, I didn't close my door, I left it wide open.

As I walked around the Uchiha Manor looking for the bathroom. Its been almost two months and I still haven't figured out where the bathroom was in this place.

As I wondered the halls for what seem fifteen minutes I ran past a room I never saw before.

"Sasuke are you sure about this?" Sasuke? I looked over my shoulder and stared at the large wooden door.

"Yes I'm sure." I turned around at started backwards. "I just don't want to be on bad terms with him." A muffled voice came, I couldn't make it out

I pushed my ear against the door, thats when the voiced became clear.

"Bad terms with the boy? Sasuke he snuck into our house." A cold chill ran down my spine. They were talking about me. And the tone of voice Faguka was using was not what exactly what you call 'friendly'.

"Well, Dad. He just seems...broken...almost." He whispered.

"Sasuke." The voice got sterner. "I know damn well why you're feeling sorry for the boy now. He's nothing like her..."

Her...?

"Don't call her that. You know her name. You know Mom's name." Sasuke voice didn't sound...wait Mom? Now that I think about it. I never saw a woman among them...

Besides... "Sasuke I'm warning you-" My eyes widened.

Was she that woman screaming?

As if on Cue a chilling scream rang though the whole house.

* * *

**A/N's Important:** WOW!! THANK YOU ALL XD I got over 40 reviews, in fact I got over 50! I'm so happy Right now! I could cry but I won't. Because then that would mess up my makeup, lol. Thank you **xOxKittenxOx** for the 11 reviews o.o;; & Burdela for my 50th one!! giggles I feel so special xDD.

**Now the important Notes: **I'm going out to my aunts house for the 4th of July - Monday, and I don't know if I have internet or not so I'll bring my laptop just type while I'm there. So THANK YOU ALL X3

(1) - We all know where this is from XD Twilight! Yes I stole that line ;-;

(2) - Its Orochimaru & Katubo throwing ROcks at the window

(3) - Yes. Finger. No Penis xD


	13. Perfect Silence

**A/N:** Long Awaited :D Good way to start off the new year right? Heh. I promise that will never happen again.

Well you can expect me being back on track for this story,** I figure out a new plot, and I know exsactly how this is going to end**.

I had to change around the plot a bit and cut out the whole reason why I start to write this story...sad..yes. But I'll write another story that fits it more anyways, the way this story is going doesn't really seem like it would need it.

So I chopping n' screwed the story up, added a few things, since I didn't really reveal the plot to you guys in the last chapters (This chapter DOES so...READ IT CAREFULLY.) Its alright. I realize Naruto been tip toeing by real eaisly and thats about to stop D **GaaNaru Drama in the next few chapters.**

**This Chapter it just to show that Sasuke is not ENTIRELY Heartless...in my stories everyone has a story behind them, that justifies for their actions, and I think Sasuke has it pretty bad (well not yet.) but you just wait. So...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own...

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I whipped my head to the source of the sound.

Damnit...

My father rushed out of his seat and pulled open the door. All I saw as a blonde blob falling on the ground. Great. "Dope.." I gritted through my teeth.

This was not the time for him to act like an idiot.

My fathers face scrunched up before looking at me knowing. He made a quick sound of disgust and stepped over the blonde haired boy.

Great. Just great. I let out a self pity sigh and leaned my head onto my hand. I felt my bangs cover up my face.

"Um..Sasuke?" I groaned mentally, and just waved my hand at him. "Should I leave...?"

"No...No." I sat up properly "Come over here and sit in my Dad's chair." He walked over slowly, looking at me curiously. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

He sat down in the chair and slouched over his hand tangled together. He was looking at me curiously. We sat in silence for a while, his eye never left my face.

"What?" I snapped, he sat up strait from the sudden rudeness of my voice. He looked away from me, with a light pink tint on his face.

"I was just wondering..." He began, I cocked my eyebrows at him, and waited patiently. "...is your mom okay?"

I just looked at him, shocked. The idiot actually cared? I pursed my lips to the side and shook my head. "No." I said in defeat.

I could feel him become more interested in the subject, "...if you don't mind me asking...what's wrong with her..." He whispered the last part, if he wasn't across from me I doubt I would have caught that.

"She's ill." I diverted my attention to the birds outside the window. Black birds. Ravens. "...She...has been ill ever since she had me."

"Oh." I wanted to laugh at the irony, 'oh' is all he could say.

"Ever since that bastard Kyuubi came into our town...she made herself sick fighting on the Anbu force." I gave a defeated looked. "Back then...they needed everyone they could to try and stop the fucker."

"He was just one guy?" curiosity rose in his voice. I guess the dobe liked stories. Maybe I should tell him one before foreplay every-time. So that he could be in a good mood.

"Yeah...He came into our town, attacked our leader– stole our most prized possession." I looked back at him, he was staring at me _pretty_ hard. "That's why outsiders aren't allowed, and if one is found..." I licked my lips dryly. "...they are to be executed. Right away."

He leaned back in his chair and thinned his lips. "...is that so..." he spoke quietly.

"Yeah...at the time, my mother didn't know she was pregnant with me, she made herself and me sick...after she gave birth...her body never fully worked the same anymore."

"I'm really sorry..." His voice was below a whisper. I tightened my fist into a ball.

He was taking pity on me, I could tell he didn't look **as** broken anymore....thats better at-least. "Maybe I should go..."

I just nodded. "okay."

†††

I laid in my bed staring up at the ceiling, remembering things I had suppressed for so long.

A knock came on my door. "COME IN." I yelled, unpleasantly. I looked over at the figure that had entered my room. "What do you want Itachi."

"Just a bit of my little brothers attention." I just _looked_ at him. He smiled a fake smile and I turned my head.

"Fuck you." I grumbled rolling over.

"Aw c'mon...isn't that why you have that blonde-headed whore running around here for?" If my back wasn't turned to him, I would shoot him a glare.

"If you've come here just to taunt me, please leave. I'm not in the mood." I heard a laugh come from Itachi. "I'm serious."

The bed leveled out in weight when he sat on it. A cool hand brushed my hair out my face. "You know I care for you, Sasuke."

"I know..." I said automatically.

"So tell me what's bothering you." I could feel his red eyes still on me, I looked over my shoulder and he was smiling.

I sat up out of my position and leaned against the head of the bed. "Well...today, Father sat me down...well." I paused looking for the right words. "More like I sat him down."

"Go on." Itachi pushed.

"I told him, that I wanted Naruto to be more closer to me...so I asked him if we could temperately give him the Uchiha name." (1)

"Sasuke..." a disapproving tone covered the word. I shot up from my seat and leaned to him.

"I mean!–....I just...I hate seeing people look so broken...and down...like yesterday, he was in his room crying...and I told him to come to my room in 15 minutes. I guess that only upset him more."

Itachi's emotions gaze just stared at me like he was searching for something.

"When I came home yesterday I was in such a bad mood...I just needed relief...I saw he was sad but I didn't do anything about it." I pounded my fist into the bed. "That was my chance to get closer to him...and I blew it...I fucking blew it...."

"Sky high." Itachi stated sarcastically. I glared at him, telling him 'this is not the time'.

"...and Dad...Dad told me the only reason why I'm starting to care for him is because he's starting to act like mother did."

Itachi eyes wondered around the room in thought. "Sasuke...I think Father is ri–"

"Shut up!" I screamed not wanting to hear the last three letters of that word.

"He's not right! I want to give Naruto the Uchiha name because I want too! Not because he reminded me of our mother! He's nothing like her..."

A flash of my Mothers broken face appeared in my head, then followed Naruto's look on his face when he was in bed with me yesterday.

I paused frowning.

They...they were right.

I looked down at the blue covers, I felt like crying.

So what if they were right? Was I so wrong for wanting to help Naruto in this state?

"Now...what good would come of giving Naruto the Uchiha name temperately?" I looked back up at Itachi and opened my mouth.

"You know...Give him the name so that when we go places, he can come along with us...and enjoy himself. And when we have Ceremonies, he won't be here home-alone and what not."

Itachi actually gave a thoughtful look to the idea. "Well I guess you're right...when we comes places with us, Father and I won't have to worry about him being around stealing stuff."

"Yeah." Is all I said.

"But Sasuke...don't get too attached to him. After all, he is just a whore." I stiffened, suddenly wanting to defend Naruto.

"Whore?" I let the word slip out my mouth.

"Yes Sasuke. W-H-O-R-E. These days H-O for short." I felt my lips thinning, like my patience was. "As much as that sounds like a good idea....I doubt he would be the one. I mean Sasuke– He's ugly. And thin...there's no way he would be able to carry the Uchiha name. It would be a disgrace." He frowned in disapproval.

"I don't even see why we're keeping him." he continued on, I looked at him, screaming in the back of me head 'shut up shut up shut up'. "Personally Sasuke– I don't even think you should be having sex with such filth."

"I can have sex, foreplay, oral, whenever the hell I want, with_ who ever_ the _hell_ I want!" I felt a rage boil inside me. "You can't tell me what to do!"

I felt my body move on its own and stomped towards the door and I found myself stopping.

Why the hell was _I_ leaving _my own_ goddamn room? I turned to Itachi slowly and told him to "Get out of my room."

"But Sasuke..." He tried to reason with me, I wasn't having it. To ensure my point, I rose my hand and I just pointed outside the open door.

"What ever you say little brother." He grumbled getting off the bed and walking over to be casually, he stopping right in front of me. "You really do have a problem with taking authority...but yet you expect people to just take yours?"

"I said get out." I hissed. I was a little bit taken back at the darkness in the voice. Itachi just shrugged and left my chambers.

I waited about another 25 minutes, walking around my room, pretty much drowning in my own anger.

I stomped over to my door ripped it open, walking down the stairs, the maids stared after me in worry. I ignored it.

I walked down the guest hall stopping at a certain blonde's room. I just heard silence as I stood before it.

A sneeze.

For some reason– that ticked me off. I pushed open his door and his eyes widened in surprise as he pushed something quickly under his pillow.

For some reason everything become silent around me, I couldn't hear the words coming from his mouth, I could head his moans or screams as I pushed him on the bed.

I couldn't even hear my own. I was lost in my own thoughts. This...this is what I do when I'm mad...this is my stress ball. This...blonde..

I left my arm move and throw him to the ground by the wall as I climbed on top of him. His eyes just stared at me wide open I shuffled myself so both of my thighs were on either side of him

My body was moving on its own, my hand came down to my zipped and pulled my pants then boxers down. My family 'jewels' dangled in the cool and my erect penis stuck out proudly.

Just like an Uchiha.

"Suck." The word came out slowly and clearly so that there would not be any misunderstanding.

A cold breeze came through and hit us, I hissed in pleased as the air and his wet tongue rapped around my member.

I peered out the side of my gaze to see the door– wide open, for some reason that only existed me more. I wanted people to see this. I didn't care who.

I smirked in pleasure and closed my eyes as his head started bobbing up and down. I lean towards the wall more, using my arm to support me.

My fingers slipped through his hair and helped him with his movements, I was literally fucking his mouth.

And it felt damn good too. A tingle ran through my body, then another one, and another one.

Ecstasy.

I moaned, and my mouth hung open as he relaxed his mouth for a moment to deep throat me.

Ecstasy...if I had to give Naruto a name, it would be Uchiha Ecstasy. Because every-time he touched me...thats all that runs through my veins.

I moved my hips forward, as my hand pushed his slick wet mouth forward as well to meet my movements.

His slim fingers toyed with my balls to stimulate the pleasure... "Ahh...." I gasped out.

Good little blondie...he was learning quickly.

I could feel him gag every-now and then, but my body was too much in pleasure to care.

This blonde...

This _amazing_ blonde.....had the most fuckable mouth, I can't wait to fuck the other end, another– _surprisingly_ –loud moan escaped my mouth along with others marching after it.

"Na..." My eyebrows ruffled. Just thinking about how tight his ass would be was enough to send me over the edge.

I came in his mouth and pushed my face into the wall, panting. His head pulled back gasping and coughing for air.

My limp member dangled in front of him, I opened my eyes to see a clear top view of him.

I had the strong yet strangest urge to rub my penis against his soft skin to see how soft _really_ is. (2)

He didn't look up at me, he just stared at my dick in shock. I let my eyes wonder down his body– I noticed he didn't have a hard on.

I just continued to pant heavily above him. He was trapped under my body, he was nervously looking around.

"Wha..." I paused catching my breath. "What's wrong?" I asked lifting up my right leg and twirling so that I landed on the side of him.

"Nothing." His voice was flat. I put my pants back on properly before just looking at him.

What was up with those whiskers... I looked closer at them. Were they tattoos? Birthmarks? Scars?

"They're scars." I looked up to his eyes and stared in confusion.

"But I didn't say anything." He laugh, before coughing. His throat must be sore.

"Its okay...you were staring. I'm use to it. Most people when they're staring are trying to figure out what they are." I knew he wanted to smile. I could feel it itching on his face.

"A lot of people start rumors saying that they're tattoos and I did this on purpose to get attention..." He paused deep in thought, and bit his lip.

"But I didn't want this...any of this." His eyes wondered off.

I couldn't help but feel like he was talking about me.

"Well..." I began, touching his scars "I think they fit you perfectly..." I whispered in his ear letting my breath breath over his neck.

Before I could stop my body I found myself kissing his cheek. "They're perfect." I wrapped my hand behind his back to touch and grip and waist pulling him closer to me.

He didn't move he leaned into the touch.

We sat in silence. Cool breezes cooled off our bodies, and I closed my eyes.

This was _perfect_....

* * *

**A/N End notes:** Happy New Yearz! 09 BABY!!

So yeah...there is a plot behind this, and everything is about to come together, you won't be hearing from Naruto for a while because I have to do other people's P.O.V u.u I'm going to miss writght it. Gaara P.O.V Next chapter.

(1) Not marriage. Just giving Naruto the opertunities that Uchiha's have.

(2) Odd....yes.

**Next Chapter: **Besides his relationship with Naruto, Gaara has other things to worry about, right? Besides the fact he thinks Naruto is lying to him with every other word he says. His father also wants to break him in the 'family' business. Gaara seems scipcul about the whole thing and goes on a family trip to see his Father in action...How will this effect his heart, and future.

_Stay tuned & REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D It feeds my typing fingers - 3-  
_


	14. Pity

**A/N:** Yeah, two updates in a row...why? Because I kinda want the plot to become clear, and it helps my writing skills.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue.

**Warnings:** Angst Starts.

* * *

**Gaara P.O.V**

This was _horrible_.

I sat in my room pacing. Hoping my father wouldn't get home anytime soon, he was sent out on a mission to capture an outside and slaughter them.

That was our family duty...to kill people that didn't belong here. I never liked the idea of murdering thousands of people, just because one asshole broke into the village.

Shouldn't we at least give them a chance to plead their case? No. What we do is we humiliate them in front of the entire town...I'm glad my family isn't considered a peasant family. We at least get seats when they do this.

I heard the front door open and I stilled in my tracks, my eyes stayed glued to the door wondering if I should go out and greet him or not...

"Gaara!" His low voice called out to me. My father was the leader around these Parts of the city.

The city was huge. But when it came to school he didn't want Me Temari or Kankuro hanging around at the Sunagakure's schools. They had a bad record. So he sent us up to Konoha's Schools.

People of the Konoha region don't really like the Sunagakure region. Temari and Kankuro lied around their origin, too bad for me I was cursed with red hair so too bad for me.

I noticed his foot steps started to grow louder as he came towards my room, I just realized I didn't answer him.

"GAARA DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes Sir." came a solid respond. I pushed my body backwards so I could sit on the edge of my small bed.

The door was roughly yanked open, and my father's face was soon staring at mine. I kept my mouth shut. "Where is Temari and Kankuro? I didn't see their shoes at the front door."

"They went out to a study group.." More like a party. I wanted to rat them out, but I didn't want to get pushed around by them when they came home.

My fathers eyes grew soft and looked down at me in pity. "Why didn't you go?" I wanted to tell him 'because you enrolled me in this shit ass school where everyone pretty much lies about everything to fit in with each other.'

"I didn't want to." lying to him was starting to become more easier since I do it a lot. I caught the angry look in my face and loosened it.

"Gaara...do you have any friends?" His grip on the door fell as he walked into my room.

"Yes. I do." I have Naruto...but Naruto won't let me in. He pushes me away, I wanted him to come over tonight so that I wouldn't be so alone. But I guess I shouldn't expect something from someone I reject just as much.

"Why don't you ever ask them to come over?"

"I did...I wanted him to come over today but he had other plans." I wanted to curse Naruto name for leaving me here alone...then at the same time, I wanted to show him how thankful I was too him. I was pretty close to dropping out of school.

"Ah.." He looked at the door quickly before returning to me. I smiled at him.

"I know you have to finish your tracking." I mumbled, releasing him of his pity for me. "You can go."

He got up slowly, and I braced myself for the feeling of loneliness that was about to rush over my body again. "Hey I got an idea..."

I slowly rose my head to look at my Father, "Yes?" He had a mysterious smirk upon his face.

"Its about time for you to start learning the ropes of our family business." He wasn't serious was he? "I have to do a quick run of the town...there was a report about a month ago about an outsider wondering into the town beat up pretty bad." He licked his lips, "They said they thought we was going to die– but the body never appeared."(1)

"So you want me to go dead-body hunting with you?" I arose an eyebrow muscle in suspicion.

I hated the whole divvied thing. We all lived on the same ground, what right did city folks have to chop off anyone head that crossed a fence that _they_ put up.

"Not just dead body hunting....I want you to help me capture one with me." The blood in my fingers suddenly drained.

I debated between myself weather or not I should take the offering.

Part of me wanted to take the offering for one night, since I had nothing to do. The other side of me wanted to slap him for asking, and then start a protesting on how this shit isn't right.

"Sure." I gave into my weak side. I push the feeling of disappointment in myself away.

"Great!" My dads large hand patted my back. I jerked forward a bit. "I'll be waiting outside! You can go in my room and get a suit!" His eyes roamed my body. "Though they might be slightly too big for you."

I nodded in silence.

†††

I looked over at my dad who had a mask on, he insisted I put one on, so I lied to him and told him that I couldn't find one.

We walked the dark streets of the Konoha region. Apparently the boy was spotted over here a month ago.

I was to laugh in irony. Were people that desperate to find an outsider that they had people looking for him a month after his appearance?

"Gotcha!!!" I turned my head in the direction me and my dad parted up and ran that way only to see the most disgusting thing in my life.

I dad had a knife pressed up against a girls neck, she was crying and begging. "Please...please don't kill me!" She begged. She cried. And my Dad just laughed.

"We shouldn't I kill you?" He mocked. "You know the likes of you are forbidden in here!" He pushed the kunai further into her neck.

I felt like it was against my neck.

"I came here for protection...the gangs outside are getting to violent!" I noticed the grip she hand on my fathers wrist trying to ease the pain.

Blood slowly oozed out of her neck I wanted to look away but I couldn't....I just stood there frozen.

My father's body backup, and she fell to the ground crying. My Father then bent down to her level and eased her face up slowly with his kunai.

"Tell me...so you know the man that was nicknamed the 'Kyuubi'?" She shook her head fast. Father let our a low growl. I knew she was lying. So did my father.

"B-But I do know about him!" She said quickly. My eyebrow muscle rose. "He married a lady named Kushina, and had a child!" Her voice was loud.

He looked at her. before removing his kunai and replacing it with his hand. His wrist twisted so that he was grabbing the back of her neck. He tossed her on the ground to me.

"Tie her up."

"So this is the person the caught sneaking around?" I didn't have any emotion in my voice. Because I couldn't even think about trying to sound happy or eager.

"No...the person that appeared a month ago was a boy. Apparently all the guards could remember was his blue eyes."

I frowned, well that _sure_ did narrow it down. I thought sarcastically.

I looked down at the girl, she was shaking I bit my lip before kneeling down.

"Could you turn around please miss." I said politely. Her and my fathers eyes both widened.

"What are you _DOING_?" My fathers voice growled.

"I'm tying her up." I looked at him questionably. "Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"You're doing it all wrong though." He marched over to me and grabbed her roughly and tossed her on her back.

I flinched at the sound of pain that escaped her lips. "Dad...but she's a girl." Shouldn't you respect a woman? He only grunted as he cracked her arm behind her back and tied a rope around her wrist. She struggled.

I felt sorry for her...I scrunched my face up in disapproval and turned around.

"Gaara! Give me a hand here." I couldn't bring myself to turn back around. This was so wrong. This was so wrong on so many levels...I could partially feel the dark haired woman staring at my back. I took in a deep sigh and turned around slowly.

I kneeled down to her face, and mouthed the words 'sorry'. Her face turned to anger. What the hell was that? That sweet face of hers was gone in a second.

"Fuck you!" She screamed and spat in my face, I yanked my head back in shock. "You're all _monsters" _I could have flinched at the venomous tone, but I didn't. I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible...but I found that hard to do as she went on "...MONSTERS. YOU HEAR ME!?"

My father stood up, yanking her up by her hair, his eyes stared down at me in anger. What did I do? I stood up proudly and he motioned her to me, I took her by her upper arm and turned her around so that she wasn't facing me. I couldn't bare looking into eyes that held so much hated for me.

My father stepped to her with a satisfied grin on his face. "We're going to bring you to Lady Tsunade right now, where you will state your name, age, story. Then we shall decide the date of your execution." His smirked widened. "And the way you're going to be taking it."

Couldn't she just leave and promise never to come back? Wouldn't that be fair enough rather then just chopping off her head...

†††

"You people are heartless..." She whispered. I pushed her on the ground just wanting the bad aura to get away from me. I loomed over her, looking around the large room. This place was kind of creepy.

My father had this look on his face that most people got when they had a good adrenaline rush. Sick bastard got a kick out of this. I didn't want assume that my father at probably done some sick things to these people, so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind where it belonged.

I loud 'click' sound came from the door in front of us. I could only stare as a blonde woman appeared from behind the doors. She looked tired and angry. "Kazekage, what do you want?" (2) Her voice was sterner then I thought it was going to be.

I stood up strait. My father coughed. "Well, while I was out looking for a certain outsider, but I found this one..." She growled.

"Another kyokugaisha?!" (3) She screamed. "The city is infested with the little dirt rats." Her eyes burned at the woman on the floor. "And you said you found this one on accident..." she added under her breath.

My father nodded, "Yes Ma'am." I stared at the scene. I wanted to step back, turn to the door and go home...not even home. I never felt completely safe there. "I was thinking maybe...we could do her appointment on Wednesday so that my son could witness me in _full_ action." Wasn't this enough action? "Since he is going to be broken in soon."

The Blonde Woman's expression suddenly changed to delight. This was sickening. "Very well then..." She smiled such a sweet smile and then stepped up to the dark haired woman on the floor.

"We're going to ask you a series of questions, that you are going to state at your exaction. Say something smart...you will be punished." I threw a glance at my father who was now preparing the whip that was at his side earlier. The dark haired woman just stared down the floor in shame...or pride. It was hard to tell.

"Same number of whips as always Lady Tsunade?" _Tsunade_ just nodded her head in approval. My fathers grin turned sadistic. "Great..."

"Now. State your name."

The woman mumbled, "Anko Mitarashi..." I just pursed my lips to the side and drowned out of the conversation. I noted how the conversation started to become more violent with each passing second.

"...Don't get smart with me!" I was ripped back into their conversation by Tsunade's loud voice. Two cracks of the whip followed.

"DAD!" I screamed, the sight just flipped my stomach upside down. My father paused in mid motion, and looked at me.

"W..why." I almost stammered. "Why are you doing it more than once." I almost felt my eye twitch from my pathetic cover up. My father opened his mouth but Tsunade spoke for him.

"For every smart word she says to me, is equal to one painful crack on the back." I winced for Anko.

I turned my attention to my father who had relaxed his arm and was giving me a stern look in his eye that pretty much said, 'we're-going-to-talk-about-this-later.'

I could nothing but thin my lips, and watch the show.

†††

"...Gaara." My fathers voice was mellow. He stood in front of me proudly, holding the whip in his hand. I was sitting down on my bed, not daring to look up at him. "...you're going to have to do this one day."

"Why." Why should I be the one?

"Because you're entitled to the right." _Right_? The fucker had the nerve to call this a _right_? I glared up at him, my mouth hung open a little bit.

"I'm not entitled to shit. I'm the fucking youngest in this family, why should I be the one to do this!?" I forced my voice to stay low but it wasn't working very well. My father soon returned the glare.

"Becau–"

"Why not Kankuro or Temari!?" I cut him short not wanting to hear the bullshit excuses. "They're older than me and I haven't seen them pick up a whip, get taken to or so much as attend one of the ceremonies." The last part was a lie..

"Because the blood of a killer runs though your veins." He shook the whip in his hand. "Shukaku's blood runs through your veins– and mine!" He roared. "Why do you think we were cursed with this red hair!?" I darted my eyes at the ground below his feet. "Because this is what reminds us everyday...that we are killers...we were _meant_ to be covered in this color!"

My tongue danced behind my lips, wanting to scream, shout, and kill. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all.

My father thrusted the whip in front of me, motioning me to take it. I rose my hand and pushed it away. "No." He thrusted it towards me again, and I rejected it again. "I SAID NO!" I screamed.

My father threw the whip in my hands, and forced me to hold it. Capturing it between our hands. "Weather you like it or not...this...this right here is your destiny. Our destiny. And until then...you are going to obey the law."

The law... "The law can kiss my ass." I hissed. A strong hand slapped across my face. I kept my face turned. Only thing I could hear was my angry breathing.

"I hope you know this conversation doesn't change a thing." Why...why was his voice so cold? And emotionless. I didn't move. "You're still going to do the the next ceremony after this one." I froze. He headed for the door.

"So on Wednesday...watch me carefully and learn." The door slammed. And I did something I haven't done in 13 years.

I cried.

* * *

End A/Ns: Thank you all for the review boost .;; **Minoko-chan** & **Himebriny** Thank you a lot. Lol, I noticed a lot of you have been asking about Iruka, next chapter will clear that up. Yeah, this was short I know– it took me a while to write sadly. My brain is on shut down. School starts again in 3 days...now particularly one!

**REPLY FOR 'ADVICE':** here's some advice of advice: Next time use your account, so I can reply. It's not like I'm going to bite or something...and yeah– you're not the first person to say that.. Since you were only on chapter three, if you went on you would have noticed my skill improving...slightly. I know I need a BETA. I'm not stupid. I've been looking for one desperately. I've gotten 4 offers, took them all up- too bad none of them got back to me– and that was over 5 months ago. So I'm left in the position to re-read over my things and run spell check. I know I'm not going to get them all because I'm not good at that kinda of stuff. So I'm doing the best I can. I would ask you to be my BETA but you didn't use your account..

(1) Yes, they're talking about Naruto

(2) I don't know his real name...I don't think he has a name. If you know it please tell me.

(3) It means 'outsider' I got tired of writing outsider over and over again.

**Next Chapter:** Iruka P.O.V, Finally going to see whats happening with Iruka– and fill in some gaps. _"....my knees trembled silently as I sat against the cold damp floor. W-Where was I? My eyes flared all over the place in search for some light– Any light..."_


	15. Iruka I

**A/N:** Heres another update for you! :] Iruka's side!

**W****arning:** Flashbacks, Iruka-ness.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own ._.

* * *

**Iruka P.O.V**

I cracked my back trying to relax myself a bit...my body was a wreck.....my knees trembled silently as I sat against the cold damp floor. W-Where was I? I've been here at least a month and I didn't even know where the hell I was. My eyes flared all over the place in search for some light– Any light...I coughed into the gag around my mouth. I didn't dare move my wrist anymore. They were sore from the burns from the rope around them.

I closed my eyes trying to make it seem less dark. I heard the front door open and kept my eyes closed.

"Dammit." I heard Orochimaru's voice scream into the house...manor. What ever the hell this place was. "The fucking kid got away again." Naruto? Naruto! I shifted my body a little only to land painfully on my side. I held back tears. My body was bruised up from trying to escape.

I found a way to squirm myself over to the entrance of my chambers to listen to his voice more carefully. "The brat didn't even think twice about coming with us to see Iruka." That's because my Naruto is smarter then that you dumb-butts.

"Maybe you should just take him by force instead being so focused on trying to fuck him." WHAT!? "I mean...we could have had him it didn't get distracted." Naruto...Naruto...Naruto and Orochimaru? No. That sick perverted bastard as a THING! for Naruto.

I would have thought it was enough we gave him everything we owned but he didn't have to take it this far. A stopped my train of thought as a chuckle came into play. "I know...how...silly of me." He paused for a moment. I opened my eyes into the pitch blackness.

"But I do have a better idea." What was he up to now? "Since so much as hearing about poor Little Ruka-chan isn't enough to draw him to us...why don't we use him as a public display eh?" My eyes widened. "Just throw him in the town and the villagers will sure enough eat him out."

I thrashed my body in one last attempt to escape but my body was too frail and weak to so much as loosen the newly tight ropes.

"That's a bad idea..." Never in my life would I ever think I'd be thankful to hear Kabuto's voice. "If we get rid of him now, there's no way Naruto would ever come to us." Orochimaru 'hm'ed' in agreement. I let my body tense up as I heard one of them shuffle around.

"You're right about that...its just...I don't actually want him. I want that damn necklace...the little brat doesn't know what it's worth or what it can do. He probably just thinks its another jewel." a loud thud came from behind the door. "I never expected Minato or Kushina to be so smart to actually hide the damn thing with their son."

Don't even underestimate those wonderful people you sick bastard. I grinned into the gag but I only ended up making myself cough. I rolled on my side and groaned.

"The damn thieves...." he muttered. I let my eyes sip down in sadness. I couldn't deny that. They were thieves... "Fuckers didn't know how to make another type of living...could have gotten a job– but noooo....".

I closed my eyes remembering when Minato had returned home from that night.

**Flash Back.**

_The door clicked open and Minato and Kushina came in laughing, "We're home!" Naruto's happy squeal. "There's my favorite boy!" He ran over to Naruto and picked him up. Making faces at him._

_Kushina's red hair was messed up ad the smell of blood was obvious on both of them. I noticed how she hadn't said anything and just stared at the floor in thought. "What's wrong Kushina?" I asked her._

"_Nothing...I just...don't want to live this way anymore." She looked up to me, then her eyes wondered over in Minato and Naruto's direction. "When I married I didn't expect this to be the way we would make our living."_

"_No body knows how the future is going to turn out, or why." I smiled at her. _

"_That's not true. I know why...because I didn't listen to my parents. Back then I was just a teenage girl...I was wild, rough, and I wanted to get a taste of adventure." She turned her head away from Minato. "Now I'm a mother, and a thieve." She chuckled. "Never thought those two words could ever be used in the same sentence." I think she was talking to herself._

"_So...who did you rob today?" I tried to make that sentence sound as sweet as possible. I failed, she turned into the living room and sat down the couch. I followed her._

"_The city." I chocked. _

"_The CITY!?" I almost screamed. Silence erupted through the whole house because of my outburst. "You guys...went to the city, robbed someone, and came out ALIVE?" She shrugged._

"_Minato went in. I waited outside, making sure the guards we took out stayed down. I had to knock them over the head every-time they started to wiggle." Both of our head turned to Minato who had entered the room._

"_Guess what the City nicknamed me..." He laughed, "The 'Kyuubi'! Isn't that hysterical." He laughed some more. My eyes lifted in worry. I raised my voice._

"_Minato...I don't think that is something to take as a joke." I suggested, he stopped laughing and set Naruto down. "What exactly did you steal?" I continued on. "I hope its nothing big...something they could just say 'outsiders broke in, stole a vase and left.'" _

_Kushina and Minato got quiet. My eyes widened. "Y-You guys didn't...." My voice trailed off in disbelief._

"_We stole a Fox and a necklace..." Kushina voice was above a whisper. A fox?!_

"_A fox!? What on earth would you need to steal a fox for!?" Minato cleared his voice. _

"_Something for Naruto.." This was insane...this whole thing._

"_So where is it?" I looked over at Naruto who was cuddling a baby fox. The fox tried to get away, but naruto just threw his body over it and laughed. I bit my lip. This couldn't be happening..._

"_Hey Naruto." Kushina's sweet voice ran through all of our ears. Naruto turned his attention to Her and made a 'uwhaa?' sound. "What's the fox's name?" Minatos face lit up and walked over to Naruto and picked the fox up, Narutos made a face in disapproval._

"_How about we name is Kyuubi!" He smiled, He looked down at Naruto who was clapping his hands. "You like that Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded and laughed._

_I looked over at Kushinas face. She was smiling...one thing we both knew is that deep down inside...she loved this life. She loved Minato, and Naruto._

**End Flashback.**

I struggled against the rope. I have to get away from here, I have to get to Naruto and take him somewhere safe– somewhere where people won't find him. Won't hurt him...Because Konoha wasn't the place.

"The brat is living with the Uchihas...one of the Top clans in there." Orochimaru hissed to someone.

Light flooded the room as the open to my chambers opened. Kabuto was staring down at me with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. ...Or was that the shine in his glasses. I can never tell.

"Looks like you're going to be here for a while." I tried to speak but my gag just muffled my words. "Might as well get used to life like this..." He bent down to my level and I growled at him. "Here's something to break your hope in Naruto."

He tried to touch my face but I jerked my head away from him. He hissed and stood up. "Just for that– I hope you know Naruto didn't give a damn when we told him we had you. He just turned back around and went back to his new home." I could tell her was lying.

Naruto would never abandon me, he hesitated to leave me when I told him too. Naruto loves me and I love him. We just need a good place to just run and hide and get away from the world. I almost felt like Naruto was my child. Ever since Kushina and Minato passed. They gave me Naruto...and I plan to take care of him every-way I can. I was the one there for Naruto when nobody else was. I was the one that protected him. And I will be the one to save him.

The door slammed shut. and I sighed into my gag.

I just had to find a way to get out of here first.

* * *

**End A/Ns:** o.o Short Iruka Chapter, more Iruka chapter are coming up, so that you guys will be able to keep up with him, lol. And Thank you **himebriny**. ^.^ I love your reviews very much . I hope I'm not working your fingers too much by Updating so often.

**Next Chapter: **Gaara's head is open and confused, and he tries to clear it but he doesn't want to be around Naruto while he does this....but Naruto can never stay away can he? Will the rising tension between tear them appart or bring them together..


	16. Other Side

**A/N:** . ELLOOOO. Okay so here is an important message- I am a few chapters ahead of you guys..my internet went out so I have to use the school's computer! Good thing not alot of people use this site other wise I'm sure It would be banned. (Sad huh?)

So Enjoy the chapter!

**Warning:** GaaNaru-ness.

* * *

Gaara P.O.V

**Monday.**

I grunted as I pushed myself out of my bed and read to start my day. I didn't both trying to stay up and figure out if Temari and Kankuro ever came home. Doubt it.

I stared up at the ceiling. Two days...Two days and I'm going to witness another killing made by my dad. I wondered how much my father must be hurting. I know he's hurting inside. Maybe he took up this job after what happen to Mom. When the city found out she wasn't from around here...I guess witnessing that just broke him.

I pitied him. I guess that's why he was so torn and aggravated when he did this. I looked up to see myself in the mirror.

"_...The blood of a killer runs through your veins!..." _

I closed my eyes. Damn him. Damn him for saying that. I buried my head in my hand. I'm not a killer. I gripped my hair. My _blood_ red hair. I breathed in and began to start my day.

†††

First Period - H O M E R O O M

I walked into the room, Naruto tried to say 'hi' to me but I ignored it. He held his head down and fumbled. I took my normal seat in the back of the class and began my dad.

The announcements were the same as always, it told us the schedule of the day, the principle gave one of his Speeches and Then our homeroom teacher game in the room. As usual. Naruto stayed in his seat next to the Uchiha. He was my boyfriend why didn't he sit by me?

_You don't love this boy. _I paused for a second at the voice in my head.

_The only thing you love is blood...You lust after it. _...w...was I going crazy!?

†††

Second Period - A R T

I walked into the classroom avoiding Naruto for all that it was worth. As much as I...like him I just couldn't take the stupidity. Not now. My dad voice still rang through my head the whole damn scene replaying in my head, over and over... I was starting to get a headache.

I noticed Naruto walking over to me. "Shit..." I mumbled under my breath. I looked around the classroom for someone that doesn't hate me. I poked Choji in his side, he turned to me.

"What?" he said, he looked kind of mad. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Could you sit here?" I Noticed Naruto was getting closer. I motioned quickly to the seat next to me. "I'm kind of avoiding someone." I mumbled. Choji shrugged his shoulders and moved over.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, his eyes just stared at me in disbelief. I turned around not wanting to see his face. I know this is wrong...but...I just didn't need anyone around me right now.

I watched Naruto out of the corner of my eye look for another seat, he walked over to the over side of the classroom and sat at a different table next to Sai. His shoulders slouched forward. He seemed sad.

I sat in silence for the rest of class.

_You can't love anyone. You'll only push them away...like you're doing now. _I tried to ignore the taunting voice in the back of my head.

†††

Third Period - M A T H

I walked to class alone. Not missing the warm voice of Naruto's that use to drawn out the cruel jokes of others in the hallway.

"Wow. Looks like Mr. Freak and his boyfriend broke up.." Someone mumbled. I hope Naruto wouldn't hold this against me. I knew I would have to be confronted about this in the next period. I frowned as I finally made my way to the Algebra room and opened in to see Naruto staring out the window fidgeting. Uchiha only a few seats over chatting with Neji, and Kiba eyeing Naruto funny. He leaned over and whispered something to Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to look and Naruto and laugh. Naruto's only responds was he sunk down lower in his seat.

_You don't love this boy. _I stood there for a second. Did I love Naruto?...when did I ever start considering that I did?

I moved to the fourth row where I normally sat and coughed, only earning a rude comment from someone. "Ew...I always knew he had a disease..." I mumbled slightly and coughed again.

I hope I wasn't catching a cold.

†††

Fourth Period - L U N C H

I skipped out on the lunch line today and headed into the hallway. I made my way for the front doors. I heard some-ones foot steps behind mine. I walked slightly faster and so did the foot steps. I stopped.

"Naruto what do you want?" I hissed not turning around. His steps started to slow down but they didn't stop until he was close to me.

_This boy doesn't love you..._I wanted to believe Naruto cared for me...

"I just..." He cleared his voice. I listened to him suddenly forgetting the taunting voice. "I wanted to know why are you avoiding me.." he whispered. I turned around so that we were facing each other. I gulped silently.

"Look Naruto. I just don't need you around right now." I tried to walk away but his little hands grabbed my hand stopping me. My blood ran cold.

_His hand is warm...your skin is cold. Its obvious you two don't belong together._

"Don't need me around!?" He screamed. I tried to hush him but his voice only became louder. "Gaara how could you say that!? I...I..." His voice drifted off as he searched for the right words. He gulped and released me. "I'm your boyfriend." His voice was hard and solid.

"Like that changes anything." I growled. He laughed and breathed in.

"You're right it doesn't change a damn thing your eyes. Nothing I do or try to prove changes anything!" He screamed at me.

"Oh you mean that little Neji incident. Naruto if you call that favor please shove it." I coughed. Shocked at my own words. That just came out...I didn't mean that. "Wait..Naru–"

"You...you know?" His voice was shaky. What the hell....

"Yes. I know." I played along, "I know you just begged him over and over again– you take things to seriously and over react to things! LIKE NOW!" I was getting irritated. His shakiness disappeared when I told him what Neji told me. His face became bold.

"After all the Bullshit I went through just so I could be with you! Thinking 'hey Gaara seems to have a nice loving heart! Lets try to be happy together'! Gaara I need one ounce of happiness in my life I thought you were going to give it to me!" He screamed.

"How can I so much as give you happiness if you keep lying to me!?" I snapped back.

"Gaara I've never Lie–"

_Lies are all you're worth. Killers don't deserve the truth...monsters don't deserve to know what's really going on._

"Shut your mouth right there." I didn't know who I was talking too. I tried to get my words strait. "Naruto you talk about all the bullshit you've went through for me, and you've only done one thing for me! And you're going to hold that to me forever!?" His blood boiled. "I have to take your bullshit everyday! You Lie to me– you make promises you can't keep and you won't even tell me where the hell you live!" I screamed. I knew this wasn't right taking my anger out on him like this. "Naruto Just listen to me and right now I don't need your denseness right now. I'm going through a lot."

"I'm going through a lot too..." he mumbled.

"And you think I'm suppose to drop all that I'm doing and just help you feel better?"

_Its not like you could. _

"No!" He screamed. "We're suppose to help each other and lean on each other! That's what....that's what..." I wanted to shake him. I was tired of him just stopping and looking for words. "THAT WHAT LOVERS DO!" I froze.

_Lovers? The boy thinks you two are lovers? Only false love is given to __**demons**__._

I gave into the voice. He thought we were lovers? Doesn't he think it's a tad bit too soon for that? I gulped in silence not knowing what else to say. He looked at me. Searching for something. Some type of reaction.

We stood there in silence and I watched sadness grow in his eyes with each passing second. His mouth hung open slightly. "I...I can't believe you." He turned around.

Shit– This isn't what I wanted! What did I want? I don't know. So many things going on in my head right now. "Wait Naru–" I tried to reach my arm out of to grab him and tell him to forget this whole thing but he avoided my touch.

"Stay the hell away from me!" He screamed and ran off.

_Of course he ran off. What else was he suppose to do? He probably smelled the blood of that girl from last night still on you._

**SHUT. UP.**

Great..Not only was my home life out of control. My relationship with the first person to accept me was too.

_But how could a killer love anyway? _I gave in silently to the voice in my head.

†††

Fifth Period - G Y M

As I walked into the gym room I noticed the Gym teacher told us to get partners and I looked around for Naruto automatically. But then something banged in my head– he wasn't going to be my partner. I blew it.

This entire thing was my fault. Once I got Naruto to calm down we can talk about this more...rationally. Instead of yelling at each other. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Sasuke had walked over to Naruto and ask him to be his partner.

...and Naruto agreed.

_See nobody loves a killer, a monster, a __**demon**__._

†††

Sixth Period - D R A M A 1 0 1

The seat next to me was left empty and cold. I looked around for Naruto again. Why was I doing this? Was I jealous? No. I already knew something was going on between Naruto and Sasuke but I thought Naruto didn't like him. Just fucking great. Another weight added on to my stress.

I thought a boyfriend was there for you, not there to stress you out more. I think we both fucked up big time. But knowing Naruto he wasn't going to take his side of the blame.

I finally found Naruto in the back of the classroom sitting next to some girl. I think I remember her name...Hinata or something...she was blushing while she was talking to him. Naruto didn't look the least bit interested, even though he was smiling.

_See. Naruto would be better off __**without**__ you. _I sank in my seat trying to get rid of that damn voice. _Maybe he'll love her, cherish her, __**fuck**__ her every-time he brings her home. _I winced at the thought of Naruto going with someone else. I suddenly felt possessive.

_At least he'll be safe. He'll be away from you. A __**murderer**__. You can't love anyone. The one you love you'll just kill them. _No..._ Just like your __**father**__._

†††

Seventh Period - L A T I N 1

This was the last class of the day and I was damn happy about it. I was glad our school didn't have an eighth period. I don't think I could take an extra forty minutes with these idiots. Neji walked up to me.

"What's with the long face?" He taunted. I turned my head to the side lamely trying to act like I didn't hear him. "I know damn well you heard what I said...so answer me when I'm talking to you."

The bastard wanted an answer? "None of your damn business Hyuga." There was his answer.

_Look at you, being rude. Just like one of them. You'll fit in with no worries._

"You know when you're mad you have this temper problem." He tapped his chin in thought. "I noticed you and Naruto weren't together all day today. Must be hard. Your first real fight." He looked back at Naruto and smiled. "I'll help you guys."

I chocked on air. "Why?" I didn't want this to be another one of his tricks.

_Maybe not...only killers play tricks. _My irritation start to grow. Was I seriously going crazy?

"I can't help someone I care about?" _He doesn't care about you...just look at his face. He's __**LYING**__._

"That sounded so wrong coming from you. Rephrase that." I demanded. 'care' isn't exactly the right word when he's referring to our 'relationship.' He just shrugged.

"Just make sure you guys talk after school." He mumbled.

Why was this any of his damn business? _A killer deals with his own problems. He stays alone for life. Because he hurts everyone he loves._

†††

I searched for Naruto after school. Only to pick up a conversation I didn't really want to hear.

"Sasuke want to come over my house after school?" Neji asked Sasuke. I rose my eyebrow. Wow. He _sure_ was helping us. Sasuke nodded slowly and walked off. I snorted and continued my search for Naruto.

When I found Naruto he was talking to Sasuke. I froze. What the hell. Was he cool with them or something? I wiped the thought away when I saw the angered look on his face. Maybe not.

_He's probably fucking the Uchiha. Even the Uchiha has more heart then you. _

Sasuke walked away and Naruto stared after him for a him and picked up his bag and headed outside. "Na–" I was cut short as he walked right by me. I thinned my lips and took a shot at something. I grabbed his upper arm and he winced him pain.

_See look. You're one step away from taking your hand and slapping him. Or maybe you prefer to cut him? _I softened my grip on Naruto because of the voice.

"You assholes have to stop grabbing me like that." He jerked his arm away and walked faster.

Asshole**s**?

When we went outside I lost in him the sea of students and I went back inside.

Dammit.

_No body wants to be near you._

I took a deep breath in and looked for Naruto around in the Sea of Students. It left like hours. After a few minutes the crowd had cleared and I was pretty sure he had gone home. I decided to walk around the school hoping to find him. As I turned to the back of the school– where the Sakura tree was I heard a little sobbing noise. I looked down to see a blond blob on the ground crying.

_You hurt him._

"Naruto..." I whispered kneeling to his level. I tried to touch him but, he used his hand to shove mine away. My eyes grew in worry. "Naruto please." I begged. If I could just have one more moment with him.

_He doesn't want to be around you. You fucking hurt him. _**Then I'll make it better.** I argued at the voice.

"No Gaara, leave me alone." He stopped sobbing for a moment. "Just leave me alone so we both can just drown in our own problems." He returned to his fetal position with his head tucked under his folded arms. I sat my backpack down and sat beside him.

He tried to shuffle away but he didn't get that far. I place my hand on the ground near his behind. and used my other arm to swing around and right to compromise with him. He shot his head up from his arm and screamed at me. "What part of Leave me alone don't you understand!?" I chuckled. I said that to him earlier. He was trying to mock me.

I grunted and a determined look appeared on my face. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him so that he was facing me. He struggled. "Dammit." I hissed under my breath. He looked down at my grip in fear and thrashed more. "Just...just for a second..." I whispered. Just for a second what? I wondered. I knew he was wondering the same thing.

I did the only thing I could do– go with my body movements. I crashed my lips down on his and suddenly all our angry poured out into that kiss. He opened his mouth and I darted my tongue in right away not wanting to miss the opening. My hands freely moved along his sides. He bit my tongue lightly before stroking it with his own. I growled and pushed him backwards on the grass.

We broke apart for a second for air, we looked at each other, and just took in each other. I then continued to ravish the blonde under me. My hands found their way under his shirt and started to play with his sensitive nipples. He arched into me. I found pain in his knees pressing against my stomach and I thrusted my pelvis and opened them up.

I laid between his legs. He rejected it for a bit before giving in completely to my touch. We had to stop. I removed my lips from over his swollen pink ones. Our tongues parting. We both sat there blushing. We looked at each other and I wiped my face, he laughed.

"What?" I asked. I felt relaxed, and I noticed the voice in my head was gone. He did nothing but shrug and touch my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and got up. I looked up at him like I was love struck...maybe. Maybe I was. "I...I have to go now..." He looked away from me and I pulled him back down. He let out a sound out of surprise. "Gaara what are you doing!?" He stared wide-eyed at me.

I flipped out position and pinned him under me. Again. I smirked. I liked this. I finally stopped arguing with myself. Naruto knew who I was...I knew who I was. and thats all that matters right now.

He glared up at me with those fierce blue eyes of his. I kissed him one more time. But this kiss wasn't angry, or scorned with emotion. It was soft, gentle and peaceful. It said to Naruto what I wanted to tell him.

'Thank you'.

* * *

AWWW WASN'T THAT SWEET! Lol. Stayed tuned! :)


	17. Guilt

**AN: **Another chapter...I have to say I'm proud of this one .

* * *

**Naruto P.o.V**

I laid there entangled with Gaara listening to his heart beat. I don't think I've ever been this close to someone before. The blush I was once ashamed of appeared over and over again. But I didn't mind. I was completely venerable to him. But the guilt kept eating me away.

"_How can I so much as give you happiness if you keep lying to me!?"_

I always knew Gaara wasn't stupid, and I always knew I was. I have to find a way to come over his house without Sasuke knowing other wise...that's it for me and Gaara. And I'll be stuck with Sasuke.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Gaara's warm body left mine. I suddenly forgot about Sasuke telling me he was going to be back at at four forty. "Where are you going?" I looked up at him, my body still in the position it was. I closed my legs slowly out of embarrassment. He just laughing.

"Now I have to be going for real." He said. I nodded and let him go. I sat there for about ten minutes thinking about those kisses and what happen today. A smile found its way up to my face. Teehee....Gaara loves me. Gaara Looovvesss me.

"Gaara-chan loves me." I sang. I sat up happily and grabbed my bag and started walking to the front of the school. I tried to open the doors but they were locked tight. I sighed and tried to peek into the school, I saw the clock and stood on my tip toes. It was only four twenty five. Dammit...

I sighed and took a seat down at the bottom of the stairs. I had another fifteen minutes here. At least it wasn't that long. I looked down at the ground blushing thinking about the kiss. _GAAH_. I sound like a love sick school girl. I grinned. Well I am a love sick school _boy_.

I looked up as a gang of boys walked by. They were all tall and tan. _My_ Gaara-chan wasn't neither of those. He was medium height and pale. But I liked that about him. It made him stand out. One of the boys caught me looking at them and stopped. He motioned his head at me, and all of them turned to look at me. I darted my eyes around noticing I was the only kid here.

Damn Sasuke.

The group of boys started to make there way over to me, the tallest one–which I am guessing is the leader–yelled out to me, "Hey Blondie!" A bonehead leader. I mentally hissed at them and ignored them. They got closer. "What's someone as cute as you doing all alone?" I blinked at him.

"I'm waiting for my ride." I whispered. The other three laughed and the their leader sat on my right side a tad bit to close to me. "Could you back up please. I'm taken." I stated. He just laughed and slung his arm around me. I stood up and escaped from his touch. I looked down at the boy. "Back up does not mean 'touch me!'"

He cocked his head at me and then looked at my bag. My eyes widen. I tried to reach for it but he snatched it away. I caught my fall with my arms and looked up at him. "You have quite an angry mouth. All I wanted to do was take you out for dinner sometime." I made another swing at my bag.

"No thank you!" Swing. Miss. He held it up higher in amusement. And then tossed it to one of his buddies. He was the shortest of the group. I turned my attention to him and tried to march over to him but the Leaders arm soon wrapped around me holding me close to his body.

"So you're not denying you're Gay?" I could practically hear the smirk on his face. I thrashed escaping form his grip.

"Don't touch me." I caught my breath and stood up tall.

"Or what?" He growled at him. His voice was taunting me.

"Or I'll kick you so hard in your balls I'll make a new vagina for you." I turned my back to him and gave a swing at my bag and I got it. I looked at all of them before trying to walk away. Too bad The stupid Bonehead Leader grabbed me again. I screamed and dropped my bag. He lifted me off the ground and flipped me over so that I was facing the ground in his arms. My eyes were wide.

"Wow You're light." He snickered. I tried to flip my body around and out of his hands. His _touchy_ hands. I hissed as his hand just _somehow_ found its way up my shirt. I turned my body around violently and he dropped me on the cement. My tooth pierced my lip and had gotten scraped on the hard cement.

I turned over cupping my mouth in agony. I removed my hand to see very little blood in my hand. I groaned and tried to sit up. Someone lifted me up again. I knew I wasn't that damn light. I pulled my weight to the ground making it harder for them.

I looked up as I saw the Leader take two hands and reach down for my feet. I mentally smirked. Assholes were underestimating me. He spread my legs and my face became heated. He put my legs on his shoulders and smirked at me.

"I'm so happy you're short, light, and _portable_." He grinned. Okay thats it. I made an angry face and hooked my legs around his neck fully, yanking him towards me. I crushed our heads together. "AH!!" He screamed out trying to get away from me. I had him in a leg lock.

I grunted as I pulled back one of my legs and kicked him in the face. I turned my body around dropping myself out of the grip of the boy that was holding me, and punched him in the face. I squeaked as something pulled my hair. I fell backwards. I got an instant headache as I crashed on the ground.

"Ugh.." Bonehead said as he wiped his mouth. "Okay that was a turn off." He said squatting over me. What kind of punk move was that. Hair pull!? The Hair-puller was holding down my arms, I didn't even want to think about the bruises that would be left. "I'll forgive you...when you give me a kiss."

"I told you already...I have a BOYFRIEND!" I screamed getting irritated, I spat in Boneheads face. He closed his eyes and stood up. Taking the back of his hand and wiping my spit off his face. I gulped slightly as his eyes turned to anger.

"Okay...now I'm just going to kick your ass." I tried to wiggle away but was met with no arrival.

"Get your hands off him." My eyes widened at the sound of...Sasuke's voice? I tried to lean my head back to see him, but I couldn't see past hair-pullers crotch.

Boneheads face looked at Sasuke. Never in my life would I think I'd be thankful to see Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I yelled but I was muffled by Hair-pullers hand. Sasukes hand grabbed hair-pullers shoulders and turned him around and socked in the the face. I stumbled a bit when I was tossed.

BoneHeads hands caught me, I looked up at him and he smirked. He tossed me aside. I got quickly, and stumbled again. I caught my balance right away and looked over at Sasuke who was wrestling Bonehead. Hair puller was cupping his–now bleeding–face.

Sasuke turned to me, and his eyes widened in fear. What's wrong? "NARUTO!" He called out, I opened my mouth to retort but everything went black.

†††

_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

I opened my eyes slowly, to only close them right away. What the hell was that blinding white light...

...WAS I DEAD!?

I shot up out of the bed. I started feeling my self up and looked around frantically. I was in a hospital. I looked to my right to see a sleeping Sasuke in a chair, with a blanket over him. His head was resting on his fist, and a peaceful frown placed on his face. I stared as I realized how beautiful he was. I couldn't help but call his name, "Sasuke?"

He woke up slowly from his sleep and laid his eyes on me. He jumped up letting the blanket fall to the ground. He stepped over it carelessly and stumbled over to me. "N-Naruto are you okay?" I was taken back at the worried tone.

"Yeah Sasuke..." I said slowly. "I'm fine.." his hand touched my hair pulled it out of my face so that he could get a better look at my face. He pursed his lips.

"Is your head okay?" Now that he mentions it...I did feel a slight sting on the side of my head. I nodded anyways. "One of the boys had pushed you into the stone pillar and you cracked your head on the corner." His eyes darted down to his feet. "...Sorry I couldn't protect you." Since when was it his job to protect me?

"It's okay. It is Not your fault. I should have just ignored them." I replied. We sat there for a moment. He seemed in deep thought. I looked out the window past him, it was dark outside. "Sasuke what time is it?" I asked.

He stopped thinking and looked at his watch. I wish I had a watch. "Its almost eight o clock. C'mon we're going back home." He said. "I'll be right back, I have to discharge you." I nodded. Something finally hit me. Don't you have to pay to be in the hospital? ...was Sasuke paying for me?

†††

When we arrived back at the manor Sasuke kept quiet lost in his own thoughts. He walked me to my room and told me good night. I sat there all night waiting for him to come downstairs again, and tell me to come up stairs and pleasure him but he never did.

I took a risk and changed into my night clothes anyways and climbed into bed. I kept my eyes on the door. Maybe Teme wasn't coming tonight...I wonder if the accident changed his mind....I closed my eyes and drifted off into dream land.

†††

**Tuesday**.

The morning was like every morning only with one slight difference. Sasuke was being gentle with me. This morning my oatmeal was too hot and he took it and blew on it. Normally he would tell me to shut up and eat it other wise I'm not getting any food.

He made sure I put on a clean uniform, and combed my hair. I let him because I was scared of what he would do if I rejected him. He walked me to the car, and opened the door for me. I rushed myself inside because I didn't want the door to get slammed on me. Only to my surprise he didn't slam it. The car ride was quiet and when we arrived he opened the door for me.

†††

First Period - H O M E R O O M

When I walked into the classroom I noticed Gaara wasn't there. Maybe he was going to be late. The announcements came on.

"Okay Kids, tomorrow there will be a sacrifice of a kyokugaisha." I cocked my head to the side. Sacrifice? I kept my mouth shut. Sasuke seemed to just stare at the speaker.

"Naruto do you enjoy those things?" Sasuke asked me. I didn't even know what they were talking about. I just played along.

"I–uh..never really got a good look..." I'm guess it was some kind of show if they announced it in a high-school with minors. "I was always in the back of the crowd." I cleared my throat. He just nodded.

"I have something to ask you when we get home." I nodded. And the teacher walked in.

†††

Second Period - A R T 

Gaara still hasn't showed up, I looked around the classroom, to see Sai wave at me. Sai was okay. I started to walk over to him when I felt a hand intertwine with mine. Gaara! I turned around with a bright smile on my face but It wasn't who I thought it was. It was Sasuke.

He smiled at me and motioned me over to his normal seat. I looked over at a very disappointed Sai. I just followed Sasuke and we sat there. I waited for Gaara to walk through that door any second...but he never did.

†††

Third Period - M A T H

I walked to math class alone, Sasuke was scooped up by Sakura and Ino. The lesbians...I swear to god they're just using Sasuke as a cover up. I walked into class and took a seat by the window looking outside.

I wonder where Gaara is...half of math class went by and I was completely ignoring the teacher. I looked out the window again and my eyes widened. I saw Gaara with...another red head? I looked over at the teacher who was done with his lecture and had passed out work sheets.

I knocked lightly on the glass. That didn't get his attention. I knocked again louder. Still didn't get his attention, but it got a few of my classmate's. I just stared after him wonder why was he out there and not in here? He finally turned his head– he saw me!

I smiled and waved, and he gave me a sexy grin and waved back until he walked off with the older red head. I felt so disappointed. Why didn't he come to school today? I sucked my lips inside and thought for a second.

Maybe that was his Dad he was with. Daddy-Gaara. Heh.

†††

Fourth Period - L U N C H

Time for the most lonely part of the day. I didn't get a lunch tray instead I went to the bathroom and leaned over the sink for a minute.

What. to. do.

Maybe I could smash my head against the wall, yah? That was bond to make time go faster. I looked at the white tiled walls and shook my head. I wasn't that stupid. The door opened and my least favorite person walked in.

"Hey Naruto." I wanted to scream at the way Neji had said my name so friendly. I did nothing but turned my back– I could find somewhere else to rest besides in here with this ass. I turned my body towards him and the door. "So. Did you and Gaara make up?" I froze and glared at him.

"What do you want." He laughed at me. Why was he laughing? Maybe it's because he's crazy. Yeah thats it. He's crazy. Coo-coo.

"You know you and your boyfriend have a lot more in common then you think." He leaned against the door trapping me. "I think you should be thanking me for distracting Sasuke so you two could kiss and make up." My blood ran cold.

"You _what_?" He was the one responsible for me getting beat up? I frowned. He was also responsible for helping me and Gaara stop arguing. "You did us another favor?" I pressed my lips in a thin line. He nodded happily. "Would that cost another blow job." My throat was already of fire just thinking about it.

He shook his head. "No." He said getting off the door. "I just wanted you two to be together so that in the end everything isn't a total lost." What?

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Uchiha family can't protect you forever." With that he left the bathroom leaving me wondering in my thoughts.

†††

Fifth Period - G Y M

Sasuke made his way over to me and asked me to be his gym partner. I nodded "Okay." I guess since Gaara wasn't here today I was extra lonely...

†††

Sixth Period - D R A M A 1 0 1

Since Sasuke wasn't around to entertain me I was extremely bored. I wonder why he was paying so much attention to me lately...and being nice. I guess he was trying to build up a good ground with me so that I could moan his name in bed or something.

I'll moan Gaara's name before I moan his.

†††

Seventh Period - L A T I N 1

I sat there. Counting the ceiling tiles...one...two...three....

†††

School was finally over, and I walked over to my usual spot where Sasuke comes to pick me up and we go walk to his car. I rose my eyebrows in surprise to see Sasuke there already. I cleared my throat once we were facing each other.

"You okay?" I nodded. "You sure your head doesn't hurt?" Is that what he was worried about this whole time?

"Sasuke my head is fine, if that's what you're worrying over– Don't." He looked down at me.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He mumbled. I don't think he thought I heard him– but I did. I acted like I didn't hear him. We walked to his car together. I thought about something and broke the silence.

"Sasuke I thought you didn't want people seeing us together like this?" I asked in a mellow voice. He looked at me.

"I don't care anymore." I looked at him stunned. "For all I care if they're nosy enough they can find out we live together." We arrived at his car and he opened the car door for me. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me.

I got in the car at a pace that made me feel comfortable. He quietly closed the door and went around the car to his side. We he got in the car it took him a moment to get situated.

He started the car and we headed to his house.

* * *

AN: yay! Review!


	18. Blood

A/N: I'm back on with this story! :) You can thank **NarutoRyomaCub** for guilting me into this. xD She woke me up and told me to update. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or Sasuke or anybody. 

**Warnings: SasuNaru in this chapter, Violent!Gaara & Daddy Gaara, and Towards the end of the story there are a massive load of disturbing and dark imagines (i.e people getting beaten, scabs, blood, and hateful nasty crowds. Once this scene comes if you feel like you don't want to get those images in your head, just skip down to the last four paragraphs.**)

* * *

**Sasuke P.o.V**

We arrived at the house and I walked Naruto to his room and I told him to be in the dinning room in one hour.

**Flash Back.**

_I was walking down the street after coming from Neji's house. Neji has been acting funny lately. I hope he wasn't catching a thing for me like Sai did..._

_I stopped in my tracks as I heard a squeak. I knew that squeak. I started to walk faster towards the school gates. "...I'll forgive you...when you give me a kiss." I tuned into the school gates raged– who the hell was touching him?_

"_I told you already...I have a BOYFRIEND!" I froze. I saw Naruto pinned down on the ground. Boy...friend? Did the dobe consider me his boyfriend? Something inside me smiled. Not smirked. But smiled._

**End Flash back.**

I walked up the stairs passing a few maids, they smiled and gave flirty hellos. I went stopped one of them in the hallways.

"I want you to get...a beautiful blue or orange yukata, make sure its silk...and don't make it too short." I don't think he would like that. I walked into my room and started to clean up. I sniffled as I started to straitened up my bed.

The dobe considered me his boyfriend...for some reason...that made me very happy. I finished making up my bed and headed for the shower.

†††

I sat at the table ready for dinner. To me...tonight was special. I was going to ask Naruto to take the Uchiha name. I didn't know how it was going to go. I didn't care if he accepted it or rejected it...it was his and my decision.

My father coughed as he looked at the clock. Naruto was late. The servants started to bring in the food. Once the food was set on the table I looked towards the stairs only to see a blond standing there awkwardly in an orange yukata. I smiled. He was beautiful in that color. The yukata had gold lining and red flower prints on it. Something was different about him. I almost laughed as I realized what it was. The maids had put in their own special touch—hints of makeup on his face. To me it only made him stand out more.

Itachi just stared. My Father gapped. I motioned to the blonde boy to come over and take a seat by me. He nodded slowly and started to walk over awkwardly. I guess he wasn't use to wearing yukatas. He finally sat down and stared at the table cloth, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Stop that." Naruto and I looked to my father. Naruto nodded.

"Yes Sir." He said quietly. I sighed. This was going to be harder then I thought. I was the first person to take a piece of the meal, Itachi and My Father were next. Naruto sat there confused. He looked at the food before slowly reaching to take a plate.

I grabbed his wrist, he looked at me frightened. I just smiled at him and put his hand back in his lap. We sat there in silence for a moment before I opened my mouth– looking for words. I felt like I was proposing to him...

I turned to him and cleared my throat. Everyone's eyes were on me, My father and Itachi already knew what I was going to say. Naruto's big blue eyes looked up at me, swallowing me completely. Suddenly I was a hundred percent sure of this.

"Naruto..." I managed to get out. Yes, I got his name out...now for the rest. "Would you like to become...apart of the Uchiha family." He just raised an eyebrow, eyeing Itachi and Father out of the corner of his eye.

"Aren't I already?" I ignored the insult, but my father didn't.

"You consider your level of a _bed warmer_ is equivalent to our status?" Naruto winced at the harsh voice behind him, but he didn't turn around. Honest to god I wouldn't either if I was in his position.

"What I mean Naruto.." I continued. "Is that how would you like to have equal rights as us for a while until your session is up?" His eyes widened.

"I have a limited time of being here? Since when...Sasuke-Sama." He added on quickly before my relatives could catch his mistake.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I decided it yesterday. Your session as my bed warmer will be done once school is out." His mouth dropped.

"How many more months?" I left a slight ping of disappointment from hearing the excitement in his voice. I guess He shouldn't be excited about being here after all the nasty things I did to him. And he still considered me his boyfriend through it all.

"Only six." I said, His eyes smiled at me with hope.

"So what were you saying about the Uchiha thing?" He said.

"You will carry the Uchiha name when you go places—but you can't really be considered one of us...if you know what I mean." I looked down at my plate trying to avoid his eyes. This was the worst part. "...and you might have to were a bracelet that have the Uchiha symbol on it when we go places since you look nothing like us." He stiffened.

"So I'm going to basically be your _property_?"...Damn. The tone in his voice was forcing me to reconsider what I was doing. I wonder if I should just forget the whole idea, brush it under the carpet and walk away with my dignity. I started to open my mouth to say 'never mind' when my father spoke up.

"Accept the offer or be removed out of my home." Both Naruto's and my eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?" I was taken aback when I found out that the loud out burst was from my mouth and not Naruto's. I cleared my voice nervously and tried to explain myself. "Father. If he doesn't want to become an Uchiha then, leave it. _Alone_." I hissed.

"Sasuke I will not sit here and be insulted, disrespected and rejected by a simple peasant." I just looked at him with a hard expression. I suddenly rejected this whole thing.

Naruto's eyes were closed as he tried to stay calm. "Sasuke put the bracelet on him." I only gapped. "SASUKE." I reached for the box in my lap completely subdued, and pulled out a navy blue band that had a buckle on it to fasten it. On the opposite side of the buckle and the Uchica fan made of white and red glass.

Gah. This thing reeked of evil.

When I reached over to put on his wrist I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. I made sure my head was angled at a way that my bangs blocked the view of everyone else at the table. "...I'm sorry." His only responds was to look at the band I was putting on him.

Naruto's eyes didn't look at me and the expression on his face didn't change. He kept his eyes casted on the band and his lips pressed into a thin line. I pulled away from him to take a good look. His eyes were glazed over the anger at left his face. After monday for some reason he seemed like a naive, innocent angel almost to me. I don't know...something about the fact that he considered me his boyfriend just clicked in my head. Maybe Naruto did like me like that...and maybe we could be like that. Damn damn damn...I didn't want to see Naruto miserable anymore. Not after what happened after school. I thought that this bracelet would make everything better, I could start taking Naruto places with me, acting like we were actually boyfriends...since he considered us to be like that.

"Good. Now I'm glad this thing is over." My father's voice boomed. He stood up out of his seat and walked out the room. I had my head in my hands in defeat because I only tried to bring Naruto more joy in his life...but instead I just made him more miserable than he already is...

†††

After everything was over Naruto headed straight for his room and I didn't even bother following him. Maybe he needed some alone time. After an hour I found myself becoming lonely. I walked over to his door and knocked for once. The door didn't open so I knocked again. Maybe Naruto was in shock that someone for once was knocking on his door rather than just pushing their way in. I heard foot steps come to the door and turn the handle. I looked down to see Naruto opening the door and he looked at me with a confused look. I couldn't tell what he was confused about.

We looked at each other for a moment before he stepped to the side to let me in the door. I walked in the small room with one window and a bathroom and sat down on the small twin-sized bed. I stared at Naruto until he walked over to join me on the bed. I sighed and looked at Naruto. Right when I was about to open my mouth he beat me to the punch.

"...So I belong to you now." I nodded my head and I tried to move my hand to his but he moved it away once he got my answer. "Will I still belong to you after my last six months are taken up?" His voice was shallow and I could tell he wasn't liking the idea of being mine.

"...Yes." I carefully said those three letters so that I wouldn't enrage him. He huffed and then turned to me. I was taken back at the emotion in his eyes. It was disappointment...but not the sad kind. It was the kind of disappointment that you would get after you were looking forward to something big, and causes you to be mad beyond all reason when it fails.

"So what was the point of what you said then?" I paused, what was he talking about? I tried to think about it but I was drawing a blank and he could tell. "I'm talking about you saying that I could stop being your bed warmer after 6 months, and _leave_."...I guess I didn't think about it like that. I still didn't say anything and I waited for him to finish. "So after I'm done being your fuck toy you'll just use me basically as a house-hold pet, huh?"

"You're not my fuck toy." I winced at this, I thought he thought he was my boyfriend?

"Then what am I Sasuke?" His eyebrows knitted together and his face became frustrated. He looked at my face as if he was searching for the answer on his own. Then something clicked in my brain. I knew it. The dobe _really_ _did_ consider me his boyfriend. He was looking for me to say it myself. "Well Sasuke?" His voice was brave.

"...I'm your boyfriend." I told him what he wanted to hear. But I didn't get the reaction I thought I would've gotten.

Naruto's whole body snapped back away from me to look at me with wide clear blue eyes. His mouth hung open for a little bit and I smirked. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. I was guessing that he was shocked because he probably didn't think I would find out that he liked me like that.

"I heard you say it yourself." I tried to pushed him and I leaned closer to him. And he just stared at me, wordlessly. "Remember? When those boys were tossing you around you tried to get them to stop by telling them you had a boyfriend." His sweet innocent face fell in realization and I held his hand as he soaked in the information.

"...Yeah. I did say that I had a boyfriend..." I wanted to wrinkle my face in confusion at the way he worded the statement, he probably meant to say 'yeah I did say that you were my boyfriend' but I didn't correct him.

I leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss and I noticed that he didn't pull away, but I noticed he didn't respond either. I stopped kissing him and pulled back to see his face. His face was blushing a harsh red and his eyes were looking at me with worry. I wanted to smile as I noticed this. I never knew the dobe was so innocent. He's embarrassed because I found out about his little crush?

I placed my hand over his and he looked at it. I intertwined our fingers and I used my other hand to reach over and removed the band.

"Wait what are you doi—"

"I'm taking this thing off of you." I cut him off. He tilted his head to the side and I rolled my eyes. "I can tell you don't like this whole thing, and I'm sorry that I upset you so much." I placed the bracelet on the bed behind us. "I only was trying to treat you right since I found out that...you consider me your boyfriend." I looked into his eyes for a respond and he just nodded.

"I understand." He looked up at me and I greedily took in his smile. He tried to stand up but I stopped him. He looked at me confused before I attached my lips to his again. Once again he didn't respond. Why wasn't he kissing me back? Wasn't he suppose to be happy?

"Ow..." I snapped back to reality when Naruto whispered the word of pain. I was now kissing him forcibly. I didn't mean to do it...I just wanted him to kiss me back. The same feeling returned back to my stomach and I grabbed Naruto and held onto him. I never stopped kissing him, and he never started kissing me back.

I groaned in frustration and stopped kissing him. I tried to be to reasonable about the situation...maybe the dobe was just nervous...I mean I did just make him my boyfriend. That's practically the first step to marriage almost. The proper thing to do first was to show him that I really do _care_...

"Hey Naruto..." I broke the silence.

"Yes Sasuke?" I looked at his now red pulp lips and had to stop myself from kissing my new boyfriend again.

"Well first thing's first, after school tomorrow the we have to go to the sacrifice ceremony." I never really liked those things. My father found them amusing...my mother could care less and Itachi just enjoyed looking at the weapons that were used.

"We do?"

I nodded, "Yeah, its required of my family since we're one of the top clans. The outsiders would just be killed but this type of thing amuses the town's people and keeps a type of tradition going on.." His face wrinkled in disapproval.

"That's sick..." He quickly covered his mouth, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

I shrugged, "It's okay. I kind of agree with you." He lowered his hands and placed them into his lap. "But after that...I wanted to take you out. To y'know...celebrate..."

"Celebrate what?" Gah, he's such a damn dobe.

"...that we're together." He blushed and that same feeling came back into my stomach. I wish I could read what it was. I smiled at him unwillingly when I noticed that he smiled too. I got up from my seat. "Well...I think it's time for you go to bed..." My words lingered in the air and Naruto seemed confused.

"You don't want me to...y'know...?" No.

"No I don't...we're starting fresh." His face placed a small smile on his lips and I couldn't help but somehow be...thankful...that this blonde boy in front of me was my boyfriend somehow. His innocence amazed me. I gave him a kiss on the lips and I started to walk out of the room. I reached for the golden handle when I was stopped—

"...Thank you Sasuke..."

I quickly turned around to see Naruto smiling at me. ...I never noticed how beautiful his smile was until this moment. His cheeks turned into the perfect circles and his high cheek bones were noticeable too. They slimmed his face down to the perfect shape almost...he looked beautiful. "...You're welcome." I whispered and left the room.

†††

**Wednesday.**

When I woke up the first thing I did was go to the bathroom. I took a shower, washed my face & hair, plus brushed my teeth. When I walked out the bathroom I picked out my clothes for school and I laid out my proper attire for later tonight.

I came down the stairs to notice that Naruto had beat me downstairs, he was up and waiting eagerly at the table to eat his food. I made a note to myself to tell the maids to allow Naruto to eat even if I'm not there, he doesn't have to wait on me.

I walked into the kitchen room and Naruto turned around excited, "Sasuke!"

"Hey Naruto," I smirked at the look on his face...he never seemed more happy.

"Good Mornin',"

"Good Morning to you too dobe." I took my seat the table and the second my butt touched my chair Naruto dug straight into his food. For once he wasn't complaining that it was too hot. "Why are you so hungry?" I asked him.

"I'm always really hungry in the morning when I get a good night sleep," He chirped and something inside of me fell when I put the pieces together. People sleep good when they go to bed happy...and some days Naruto wouldn't even touch his food, let alone eat his food like this...but...he's here right now, eating like a homeless man. So I'm guessing he went to sleep happy. That made me smile inside.

"Well I'm glad you got a good sleep, dream about anything?" He looked up at me confused. Eh I guess he was still trying to get use to be treating him like this.

"Uhh...No Sasuke...I haven't dreamt about anything really." I could tell that something ran through his head, and also that he was lying. I suppressed the urge to get up and go over to the side of the table and punish him for lying. So I let it slide.

"Oh alright...well tell me when you're ready to go to school."

"Okays."

†††

_(Kinda going to skip through the school day since nothing important really happens...sorry.)_

As the last bell rang I walked out of the school with Naruto, I noticed he seemed kind of sad after his lunch period. And I wonder where that freak Gaara went...he hasn't been here since Monday. When Naruto and I arrived at my car I opened the door for him and I noticed he got in the car at a rate that was comfortable with him instead of rushing inside. I smiled, he was getting use to me treating him like this.

We rode back home and when I unlocked the door to myself the first thing I noticed was Itachi walking by. He had on his formal clothes for the ceremony that was to happen later. My father walked towards Naruto and I and looked at Naruto's wrist for the band. Thankfully Naruto was positioned behind me so my father couldn't notice that he wasn't wearing it.

"Sasuke, go upstairs and get ready now. We're going to leave in a hour." He stated strongly and walked away. I looked at Naruto behind me and looked at his wrist.

"When you're getting dressed you have to put on your band so you can come with us." He nodded and we both headed upstairs to change.

†††

When we were all in the living room, it was Father, Itachi, and I and we were waiting one Naruto to come downstairs. It's not like he was making us late it's just that we dress a lot faster than he does.

I looked over at Itachi who groaned in his seat, "He takes forever."

"He had to take a shower," I growled back at Itachi warning him to shut his damn mouth. I didn't need any of my family members talking about my boyfriend now.

"Whatever you say." Itachi replied to me. I couldn't stop myself from glaring a hole into my brothers skull. Sometimes I can't stand Itachi.

"Sasuke if he isn't down in the next 5 minutes we're going to have to leave him. I'm sorry." I sighed. At least my father was being reasonable. Suddenly I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and a blonde blur rushed past me to respectively bow his head to my father.

"I'm sorry I cut my time so close Uchica-sama," He stood up straight and looked into my father's face, "It won't happen again I promise." My father didn't say anything but 'Hn.' to Naruto.

"Okay are we ready to leave?" My father turned on his heel and walked towards the door leaving a sad Naruto looking behind him. My eyes took the chance to roam Naruto's body and I noticed he was wearing a slim black suit with a white collars shirt that cling to his body almost perfectly. His hair was slightly sloppy and looked as if he was rushing to get out of the room.

"Ready." Itachi replied to my father. I walked over to Naruto and fixed his hair with my hand.

"You look nice." I told him. Naruto kept his head down, but he still responded.

"Thank you Sasuke, but you look nicer." I took his hand and smiled at him.

"I guess we'll be on our way."

†††

When we arrived the place was practically screaming 'chaos.' The towns people were all crowded in the large building. People where yelling and shouting violent words.

"KILL THEM!"

"FILTHY!"

"THEY BETRAYED UP THEY DESERVE TO DIE!."

Those were just some of the light hearted insults. Other ones I refused to repeat or even think about. The crowd was unstable and wild and security looked like they were having a tough time keeping the people under control. My family and I walked up the the four security guards and I held Naruto's hand tightly when I noticed the fear in his eyes.

"Welcome Uchicas. Your seat are right up front behind the steal gate." My father nodded his head and we walked though. I noticed Naruto kept his head down when we walked past the two guards, and I also noticed that the two guards were looking very hard at Naruto.

"Wait a second Uchica-san, the boy you're with is he with you?" I could've punched these men when I felt Naruto's body shake. I lifted up Naruto's and I intertwined hands to reveal the bracelet wrapped around his wrist. The men looked at the material and took a good second to let the proof sink in.

"..Alright." I nodded and I walked through the crowd to the front and towards the stage. As we were walking I looked behind me to notice Naruto still had a scared look on his face. Maybe those guards had shaken him up.

"Don't worry about those guards Naruto," I tried to reassure him. He looked back at me and he suddenly became calm again. I was surprised he heard me over the loudness of the crowd. "They're just bitter because I think they got demoted because they let an outside in."

"They did?" Naruto's voice said.

"Yeah they thought he was going to die but the body was never found...so they got in trouble." I tried to laugh to cheer him up but he stayed silent and didn't respond to me.

We reached our seats and I placed Naruto between Itachi and I. And we relaxed in our seats in the front row. The rage filled crowd that was held back by the protective gates behind us were being loud and hateful, spitting degrading insults that even made me feel bad about myself.

The stage was decorated by just a wooden floor with high black curtains. I took the time to actually measure the building up. It was a huge building. It had a round roof that was so high up that it seemed like the sky it's self. And it's height matched the width.

The lights went dim everywhere in the building expect the stage. The crowd roar became low and cheerful as the show was about to start.

"What's happening..." Naruto leaned over and whispered to me, I was going to answer before there was a loud crack of a whip and that caught both of our attentions.

A tall lean guy in fitted black pants walked out on stage. His footsteps were as heavy as his boots looked. They had high tops and they were made out of a rough black leather with silver buckles that tightened around them. I couldn't make out his face because t was covered with a metal black mask. The eyes had holes in the revealing his blood-thirsty eyes to the crowd, and the mouth area had cut slits in it. It almost reminded me of a hockey mask...a violent hockey mask made for death.

He walked to the middle of the the stage and the crowd started to roar. He put his hands up in the air as if he was feeding off the violent screams. He clutched the whip in his hand and cracked it again towards the crowd. My heart could've dropped when I felt Naruto jump in his seat...I sighed. Maybe this isn't what he needed to see. I held onto his hand tighter and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't be afraid...the night will get better, I'm taking you out to dinner, remember?" I smiled onto his neck.

"Okay." He whispered.

Then there was three more cracks of the whip and the masked man finally spoke, "Welcome..." His voice boomed through the whole building, his voice was deep and inviting. "As we all know. Tonight we are here to shed _**blood**_..." The words dripped out of his mouth hungrily, and the crowded roared, crying words of want as if they wanted to taste the blood of the trust-passer themselves.

The lights went from dim to completely off, and the only light was the one of the stage shining down in front of us. The man walked back and forth on the stage catching the attention of everyone. The way he moved made me uneasy inside because it seemed like his head was detached from his frame.

"The blood that will be dripped onto this stage tonight will be the one of a woman," The crowd screamed in delight, "This woman I found on _accident_..." He hissed twisting his head in a sharp motion. I caught a glimpse of the hatred in his eyes and a shiver ran up my spine. Suddenly I felt sorry for the woman.

His whole body snapped towards the area he had walked in from "BRING OUT THE OUTSIDER!" Those words seemed like they had ripped through his throat to make their way out. They were violent, forceful and cold.

Everyone's attention was taken away from him and given to the woman who was tied up and gagged and being dragged onto the stage by her hair. I winced as I took in the figure that was being dragged to the center of the stage. They threw her on the floor making sure her head cracked onto the wooden floor in the process. I could not hear anything as the crowd started to scream and roar in delight. They were all sadistic sick bastards. I wanted to take my eyes away from the scene but they were glued to the girl.

The rope that was tied around her wrist and ankles had spots of dry blood on them. Rope burn was noticeable past the newly fresh blood that was dripping from her wrist. Her clothes were disoriented and had twisted off her body and I could see her bruised breast underneath the piece of cloth. Bruises were placed up and down her body and still she struggled. I winced as she started to thrash around causing the rope to cut into her skin even more and little drops of blood to be tossed the floor.

"Ahh...She struggles..." The man with the whip walked over to the woman and bent down behind her. He locked eyes with her and past the mask I could sense a twist sick smirk crawl onto his face. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling her up and she screamed out of pain through her gag. He thrust her forward towards the front of the stage and I leaned back into my seat as her facial features became more clear. Her right eye was swollen shut and her skin was no longer the pale milky soft tone but instead covered in what seemed to be multiple bruises stacked onto each other...

...haven't they put her through enough?

She didn't even bother holding up her own body weight and she just fell limp. I could've jumped out of my skin when the top of her scalp was exposed to us. There was caked scabs on the top of her head and now newly fresh blood could be noticed. They probably grabbed her by her scalp more than her hair when they did...

I looked over to Naruto and noticed he was frozen solid. Not in fear...but in shock. His eyes never left the woman's body for one second, it seemed almost like he wasn't even blinking. I felt sorry for Naruto when I saw the broken look in his eyes. His eyes held an unconditional amount of sympathy for the woman and his hand was no longer holding mine but clutching his suit pants as if he was stopping himself from jumping up on the stage.

The masked man walked over to her and kicked her in her side causing her to cough and fall over. The sound she made sounded like she spat up something. The gag in her mouth slowly turned a visible blood red in the spot where her mouth was. She was spitting up blood.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out what was happening. I didn't even want to imagine what was going through Naruto's head right now. I felt as if taking him here was tainting his innocence.

As time went on even though I had my eyes close I could still hear the blood-shot shouts of the woman getting beat on stage and the masked man taunting her. How could people actually enjoy something like this? As time pressed on I finally opened my eyes. The stage was stained with more blood than before and the woman looked like she was practically thrown into a cage with a bull and just got stomped on. The masked man finally stopped and took a step back to admire his work.

"For the last 13 years we have been trying to find the 'Kyuubi'." He spoke holding up his bloody whip. "And for the last 13 years we have been living like _this_." He spat motioning towards the half dead woman on the stage. "Until we find what is ours we will kill. _Every_. _Single_. _**Outsider**_." My face just softened and looked towards the unmoving woman.

"But as you know..." His voice boomed louder making sure he got every single person's attention. "I am a Shukaku. The born son of a killer.." I raised an eyebrow at the name...it sounded familiar. The man took his free hand and use it to push up the mask.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

The man on stage looked like an older version of Gaara. His hair was the same dark blood red, with the same green eyes. Only his eyes were different. His eyes were glazed over with lust for blood and what seemed to be the look of someone who was possessed with power. Sweat caused his red bangs to stick to his face and his breathing was heavy causing his chest to raise up and down forcibly.

"My family for centuries since this town was first found, was given the job of murder." I tensed up. "Murder on another beings life. We had the power to make someone crawl with just the very sight of us." Well he's right about that..."Tonight, my son has reach the golden age and will take my duty as killer of the outsiders...I will be doing other blood-filled work behind the scenes." He laughed and the crowd laughed along with him. "And here is my son, _**Gaara**_!"

The name seemed to linger in the air, shocking both Naruto and I.

Gaara walked out on the stage clutching a butcher knife in his hands with a look I've never seen him have before. He walked funny like he was almost too big for his frame. His shoulders slouched with his neck stuck out as if he wanted someone to take a razor and slice it. All the muscles on his face held nothing but the emotion of 'rage'. I never knew a human being could hold so much rage in their eyes, let alone Gaara...

He walked over to the woman holding his head up high so that he was looking down at her. He never once looked at his father, or towards the crowd who was cheering for him to kill her.

"Tonight my son will get to taste the flavor of murder on his hands." He proudly promoted. Gaara clutched the knife in his hand tighter as his father held the woman up by her hair. He supported her body up and held her towards Gaara. His eyes locked with his son and a proud smile appeared on his face.

He yanked the gag out of the woman's mouth and turned her face towards the audience exposing her shame. "STATE YOUR NAME!" When the woman didn't respond he dug his nails into her damaged scalp. "I said state your name." He hissed.

"...Anko." She released. Her name was soon in the mouths of the people in the crowd, they spat personal insults at her using her first name. I looked over to Naruto who's eyes seemed to have only gotten bigger.

"Well Anko do you have any last words?" I watched her as her eyes skimmed the audience and I noticed she stopped in my direction. I could have sworn she was looking at me but I soon found her locking eyes with someone else...I turned to my right to find her and Naruto looking intensely at each other. She soon broke out into laughter.

"You're all _idiots_..." She whispered and laughed some more, taking one last good look at Naruto. The crowd 'boo'-ed

"...Do it." And with those words, fate was sealed.

"No..." I turned to my right towards the sound, Naruto's mouth hung open from the word.

Gaara walked over to the woman and tore open her blouse exposing her breast and beating heart. All the horny people in the crowd started to shout. He reached out to feel on her chest and I noticed his hand stopped over her heart once he found it. He then placed his hand on her shoulder to mount himself. My eyes widened when Gaara flipped the knife in his hand...he did it so naturally. He closed his eyes and shoved the knife through the woman's breast and straight to her heart. The crowd roared louder than ever before, covering up her glass-shattering scream.

I winced away and closed my eyes at the scene in front of me. I distracted myself by looking at Naruto and I noticed he was in tears, but didn't make a sound. He let the tears roll down his face without a single whimper or cry escaping his mouth. I tried to reach out to touch his hand but I stopped half way there. I feel like this isn't the time to try to touch someone.

I pulled back and everyone in our V.I.P row stood up and started to cheer for the death of the woman as the two red hairs stepped back and let her body fall limp to the ground, allowing more blood to splatter on the stage.

When everyone stood up I almost felt small to the crowd, and everyone started to press tightly together to praise the red-heads on the stage. The person next to me almost knocked me out of my seat and stood in front of me. I couldn't see past anything. I tried to look for Naruto but I noticed that he was gone...leaving an empty chair.

"NARUTO!" I called out trying to find my blonde in the raving crowd, I stood up on my chair to look over the crowd of people only to find myself disappointed that my Naruto's blond hair was no-where in sight to be seen. No...this couldn't be happening. I cried out his name again.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"...Gaara you're not a monster..." I snapped my head up towards him, how fucking dare he tell me that now when he just wittnessed what I did on that stage? _

_"Yes I am!" I snapped at him, standing up. Naruto took a step back away from me, like I was actually some type of frightening demon. Ha. I knew it. Naruto was just as scared of me like anyone else. "Nothing you can say can change my opinion Naruto."_

* * *

**A/N: Yay...I hope you enjoyed it and I would enjoy if you review :3 I love to hear opinions and critiques, I'm all open for them. So Review please! I love you all.**


End file.
